A Love Like No Other
by QueenOfPink87
Summary: Maggie has never been married, and all her relationships have been on the surface. Jackson is a divorced single father who wants to avoid making the same mistakes twice. They both have a lot to learn about love. Will they be able to learn and grow with one another for a love like no other?
1. The Love Is Real

Chapter 1

Dr. Jackson Avery walked into his apartment kicking off his shoes. He wanted to get a hot shower and kick back on his sofa watching a basketball game. He was lucky because his two-year-old daughter was with her mother tonight. He had thought that he would be having dinner with his girlfriend, Dr. Maggie Pierce, but she was either home with her sisters, or in a surgery.

Jackson dropped his bag near his front door and walked upstairs to his bedroom in order to take that shower he so desperately wanted. When he walked into his bedroom he was shocked to see his tiny toffee colored girlfriend with the head full of dark curls asleep in his bed.

Jackson stood in the doorway smiling. He loved that woman. If he had things his way she would be his wife one day soon. She would be the step mother to his daughter, and the mother of the rest of his children.

Quietly walking into the room and into the bathroom Jackson made quick work of showering. After drying off and slipping into a pair of black Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Jackson climbed into bed behind Maggie taking her into his arms.

Maggie blindly searched for his hand under the covers. She wove their fingers together and rested them on her cami covered stomach. She said, "Hmm, you smell good. Did you just get home? What time is it?"

Jackson nudged her curls. He then said, "It's about ten thirty now. I got home not too long ago. It was a pleasant surprise to find you here babe, I thought you were at home, or at least in surgery. Why didn't you come find me before you left."

Maggie rolled onto her back. She said, "I didn't come find you because I wanted to surprise you. You had a cleft palate surgery today. How did it go? Alex scrubbed in with you?"

"The surgery went very well and yeah Karev scrubbed in with me." Jackson answered as he kissed on her neck.

"I was going to come watch, but I had to assist Amelia with a surgery. Anyway, I decided I didn't want to waste tonight. You don't have Harriet tonight so I figured we can spend some time together before she comes tomorrow." Maggie explained.

Jackson was silent for a moment then he said, "You know, I was thinking. Maybe it's time that you be formerly introduced to Harriet as my girlfriend. I know that she won't really understand, but she needs to start getting used to the idea of you being around. What do you think?"

Maggie was silent. It wasn't that she didn't like children. It wasn't even that she didn't enjoy being around children. In a lot of ways, she related well to children. Her sister Meredith had three children. Two girls and a boy. Her sister Amelia had adopted a little boy with her ex-husband. Maggie relished spending time with her nieces and nephews. Even on the occasions when she'd seen Harriet the exchange had always been pleasant.

Maggie's problem was that every single day her relationship with Jackson got more and more real. That terrified Maggie. Maggie had been engaged before, but the love she had for Jackson was big. It was unlike anything that she had experienced before.

"Babe talk to me. Tell me what's going through that pretty head of yours," Jackson responded to her silence.

Maggie played with Jackson's fingers as she said, "I'm scared. Introducing me to your daughter will make what we share really real, you know?"

Jackson smiled down at Maggie. He said, "Babe, you do know that what we have is already really real. I love you very much, and I know you love me very much too. It's ok. We're good. I'm committed to staying and working things out with you through the good bad and the ugly. It took me while, but I have learned to fight for love. I will always fight for us babe."

Maggie looked up into the blue eyes that she loved so much. After a moment she smiled asking, "What do you have in mind for this formal introduction?"

Jackson leaned down and kissed Maggie softly on the lips. Then he asked, "Well, what does your day look like tomorrow? I would like to spend the afternoon with my two favorite girls."

Maggie thought for a moment. Then she said, "My day is pretty light. I actually don't really have anything schedule. I was going into the lab to work on my rechargeable hearts."

"Great, my day is light too. So, I was thinking we could take Harriet to the aquarium, and then go to Pike Place and pick up some things so that we can make some dinner." Jackson suggested.

Maggie smiled. She was more excited about going to the aquarium than Harriet would be. She asked, "Is April ok with this?"

"Ok with what? April knows that we're in a relationship." Jackson said with a confused expression on his face.

Maggie shook her head, "No, I know that she knows that, but does she know that I'll be spending time with her daughter?"

"Harriet is my daughter as well, and April knows that I wouldn't bring someone around Harriet unless it's someone I have real feelings for. At this point in my mind and my life I pretty much have my mind set on you. I know I want to be with only you. I know that I want to build a future with you. I want you in my daughter's life," Jackson said with all sincerity.

Maggie stared into Jackson's eyes while hers were swimming with tears. Maggie loved Jackson, but he reminded her of something her mother said on her death bed. Diane had told her to fall in love with someone who loved her just a little more than she loved him.

Make no mistakes, Margaret Piece loved the hell out of Jackson Avery, but she had never seen anyone love a person the way that he loved her. In a way Maggie felt like Diane knew that Jackson would be the man just for her.

Maggie hadn't seen her relationship with Jackson coming, but it was the single best thing to happen to her other than her sisters who she adored.

Maggie placed her hands on the sides of Jackson's face. She said, "I love you."

Jackson leaned over taking Maggie's lips with his. The kiss was hot. It was full of passion. It held all of the love that these two held in their hearts for one another. Jackson ran his hands under her cami touching her flat stomach and then her bare breast.

They broke the kiss to get some air in their lungs. Jackson whispered in Maggie's ear, "Did you eat?"

Maggie pecked his lips again before saying, "No, but I am hungry. I'm just not hungry for food. I'm hungry for you."

Jackson tugged on one of Maggie's curls before saying, "I'm hungry for you too, but we should eat first. I don't want you passing out on me Dr. Pierce."

Maggie laughed saying, "Ok, but lets make it something quick. I want to spend some time showing you just how much you mean to me."

Jackson stood from the bed pulling Maggie along with him. He said, "Alright, so leftovers it is."

Maggie giggled as they walked down the stairs. She said, "But you hate leftovers."

Jackson slapped Maggie softly on the bottom saying, "I think I'll survive."


	2. Long Days and Long Nights

Chapter 2

"Bailey was asking for you this morning," Meredith said.

Maggie was in the attendings lounge changing into her scrubs. She looked up at her sister saying, "Why didn't she page me?"

"No, not Miranda. Your nephew. He said that you told him that you'd go on his field trip with him next month. The chaperones have to be confirmed today. I told him I'd confirm with you." Meredith explained.

Maggie nodded as she tied her shoes. She said, "Send me the date so that I can make the necessary adjustments to my schedule."

Jackson walked into the lounge sitting an acai bowl in front of Maggie. He said, "No coconut. What's up, Grey?"

Meredith smirked. She asked, "Ok, Maggie. You have to tell me what you do to make Jackson so damn attentive to your needs. Every single time we're together he pops up with some sweet gesture. You two have been together for a while now. I know the newness has died off by now."

Amelia laughed as she entered the lounge hearing the tail end of Meredith's comment. She said, "Have you seen the way he looks at her? The newness has obviously not worn off. Hell, I don't know if I've ever experienced any newness like this in any relationship that I've had."

Maggie sat back into her seat chuckling at her sisters as she dug into her food. Jackson said, "You two do realize that we're right here and that we can hear every single thing that you're saying?"

Meredith walked towards the door, "Stop being so syrupy sweet, and we'll stop talking about you like you're invisible."

Jackson leaned over kissing Maggie saying, "I'll see you later. What time do you think that you can wrap up today?"

Maggie scrunched up her nose as she thought for a second. She answered, "Can you be ready to go by two?"

As Jackson walked out of the door he said, "Two it is."

Amelia asked, "What's happening at two?"

"We're taking Harriet to the aquarium." Maggie answered as she continued eating her food.

"Wow, that's a big step for you. You're going to actually hang out with him and his kid. Are you alright?"

Maggie frowned slightly. Then she asked, "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"I know you. You can be a little gun shy when it comes to your relationship with Jackson. He's not forcing this on you is he? You're doing this because you want to, right?"

Maggie sat her bowl on the table in front of her. She said, "I know I can be a little squeamish when it comes to Jackson and me, but there is a reason for that. I love him Amelia. Like really love him. Like I've never felt like this about anyone before. That's a lot for me because I was engaged before. I actually intended to marry Dean, but I can honestly say that I never felt like this for Dean. With Dean, I couldn't sleep in bed with him. I needed to sleep alone. With Jackson, well with Jackson I can't sleep if he's not next to me. At least not as well as I could before him. What I feel for Jackson is big and it's scary, but I'm enjoying it and it's what I want. I'm hanging out with him and Harriet this afternoon because I want to spend time with him and get to witness a different side of him. I want to witness how he is as a dad."

"Oh, God! You're so far gone, I don't think that we can get you back." Amelia commented.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

Amelia stood saying, "You're so in love with that man that there's no bringing you back. You're about ready to move in and marry him."

Maggie rolled her eyes at her sister saying, "Whatever, let's get out of here so that I can get some work done."

Jackson had a surgery, and Maggie had plenty to do on her rechargeable hears. She was deeply engrossed when she noticed that it was one thirty. She needed to go change before it was time to meet Jackson.

Maggie cleaned up her mess and was walking down the hall towards the attendings lounge. When April stopped her. "Where is Jackson," April asked as she held Harriet in her arms?

Maggie looked around before answering, "I'm not sure. I'm supposed to meet him and Harriet in a half an hour. We're going to the to the aquarium. Did you need something."

"I'm supposed to be dropping Harriet at the daycare so that he can pick her, but she missed her nap and she is a little cranky. When I tried dropping her off she just screamed her little face off. I have to go because I have to go pick up Ruby." April explained in a rush.

Maggie pulled out her phone from her lab coat and attempted to call Jackson. When he didn't answer she volunteered, "I can take her until he's available."

April looked down at her daughter. She said, "I don't know. If she screamed at daycare, I don't know what she might do to you."

Maggie dropped her phone into her lab coat pocket and reached for Harriet. Maggie said, "I think I can handle it. You have to go get Ruby and Jackson should be coming for us in a few minutes anyway. It's ok, April. I don't mind."

April gave Maggie a smile as she placed her daughter in Maggie's arms and draped Harriet's diaper bag over Maggie's shoulder. April said, "Thank you so much Maggie. Call me if you need anything."

"It's not a problem. You just focus on going to get Ruby." Maggie replied.

To her surprise Harriet didn't cry. She just snuggled closer to Maggie and played with Maggie's curls. When they got to the attendings lounge, Maggie placed Harriet on the sofa so that she could change.

After she changed out of her scrubs she texted Jackson that they were waiting for him and letting him know that she had Harriet.

Jackson's surgery had run late. Now he was an hour late for picking up Harriet from daycare and for meeting Maggie. When he walked into the attendings lounge he found Maggie asleep on the lounge sofa with a sleeping Harriet in her arms.

Jackson stood in the doorway as he watched two of his favorite girls napping together. This scene was exactly what he wanted. He loved Maggie beyond anything that he had ever felt before, but this sight made him love her even more.

Jackson quietly changed. When he finished he kneeled down next to a sleeping Maggie kissing her on the cheek. When her mesmerizing brown eyes fluttered open he smiled at her saying, "Hey, sorry I'm late babe. My surgery ran longer than I anticipated. How about we get out of here. We can go to the aquarium for a little while, and I've had a change of plans about dinner. I am craving Diane's lasagna. Do you feel like making it?"

Maggie smiled at him saying, "I'll make it for you, but I am buying the noodles. I'm not making them."

Jackson kissed Maggie on the lips then whispered, "Come on, you know it's not Diane's lasagna if the noodles aren't made from scratch."

Maggie groaned saying, "You're so lucky that I love you."

Jackson stood taking Harriet from Maggie's arms. They left to enjoy their afternoon with Harriet. In the car they decided that since Maggie was going to make the lasagna that they would spend the afternoon at home.

Jackson and Harriet played while Maggie got the lasagna ready, and when she finally got it into the oven she joined them.

Right before it was time to take it out of the oven Jackson went into the kitchen and made garlic butter to put on the French bread that they had bought. He also made a salad. He stuck the salad into the fridge to chill as Maggie took out the lasagna and put in the garlic bread.

They had a silly leisurely dinner with Harriet. Afterwards Jackson bathed Harriet and Harriet asked for them both to read to her, so they did.

After Harriet was down Maggie found Jackson in his bathroom brushing his teeth. She said, "I'm going to head out now. I'll see you in the morning? Maybe we could go for a run?"

Jackson rinsed his mouth and turned towards her, pulling her into his arms. He asked, "Where are you running off to Dr. Pierce? I have plans for you tonight. Seeing you with my baby girl all day was super-hot. I was hoping to show just how hot it was."

Maggie smiled saying, "I can take a rain check. Your daughter is asleep in the other room."

Jackson smiled saying, "Yeah, and I have a lock on my bedroom door. Why're you running?"

"I just. I don't know. I don't want to offend April. I don't know." Maggie said.

Jackson grabbed Maggie by her tiny waist and sat her on the bathroom counter. He kissed her lips, then her cheek and then her neck. He said, "Here's the thing about April and me as co-parents. When I have Harriet she is my responsibility, April can't tell me what to do with my daughter, and the same goes for me when Harriet is with April. Now, I understand you being concerned about this at the beginning of our relationship, but right now it's not an issue. You're a part of my life now, and I literally share fifty fifty custody of Harriet with April. You and I can't uproot our routine because it's my time with my daughter. Our routine has to include her. So, stop talking Dr. Pierce so that I can show you how much you made me want you today."

Jackson pulled her t-shirt over her head throwing it on the bathroom floor. He continued his kisses down her neck between her breasts and lower still.

Maggie ran her hand down his bare chest, loving the feel of him beneath her fingers. She said, "Ok, Dr. Avery, take me to bed and show me how much I made you want me."

Jackson smiled lifting her into his arms carrying her into his bedroom.


	3. Lovers

Chapter 3

Maggie stood in the OR looking down at her patient's chest cavity. She had just performed a flawless lung repair. However, as flawless as the surgery had been she couldn't see a way that she would be able to close the patient's chest. There was more damage to the chest wall than she had initially assessed.

Maggie's intern Parker asked, "Dr. Pierce, why are you just standing there? What's wrong?"

"Someone page Dr. Avery!" Maggie ordered.

Parker asked, "Plastics is busy with patients from an apartment fire?"

Maggie answered, "I didn't ask for plastics, I asked for Dr. Avery."

"I paged him Dr. Pierce," a nurse said.

Maggie racked her brain trying to figure out what she could do.

Jackson walked in holding a mask over his face. He said, "Pierce, you need me?"

"Can you scrub in for a moment? I need a consult." Maggie said.

Jackson paused before asking, "You need me to do a consult on this patient? The patient that you already have open on the table?"

Maggie rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. She said, "Yes, are you going to scrub in?"

Before Maggie could finish the question Jackson had walked back into the scrub room to scrub.

A few moments later Jackson had scrubbed and was in his sterile drapes. He walked up behind Maggie whispering in her ear, "Babe, why didn't you get the consult prior to bringing them into the OR? I have a full burn unit. It would've been nice to have this procedure scheduled."

"I didn't know the extent of the damage until it was too late. Can you take a look at the chest wall for me," Maggie asked patiently?

Jackson looked down at the patient asking, "Wow, what happened to him?"

"He's a mechanic and he was working underneath a car when it slipped and crushed him. His rib punctured his lung, but we didn't realize that the chest wall had been damaged in the process." Maggie explained.

Jackson and Maggie worked to find a fix and few hours later the patient was being wheeled up to the cardiac ICU. Maggie was drying her hands while Jackson washed his. She was leaning against the scrub sink with her head tiled when she asked, "So you thought that I had paged you because I just needed to see your face?"

Smiling down at her Jackson said, "I mean you were gone before I woke up this morning, and I know how you feel about starting your days without me."

Maggie scoffed, "I mean, I like you and all, but I'll be fine until we have the opportunity to connect."

Jackson dried his hands. He asked, "Are you sure you only like me? Because I have it on good authority that you love me. As a matter of fact, if I remember correctly just last night you told me that several times. When you were naked in my bed."

Maggie blushed. She turned and tossed over her shoulder, "I don't have time for this. I have work to do. Goodbye Dr. Avery."

Taking two quick strides towards Her Jackson took Maggie's arm into his hand. Pulling her into a nearby on-call room Jackson said, "Are you denying that you love me? Because I can get you to speak the truth."

Maggie smiled up at him shaking her head. She said, "I am neither confirming, nor denying that statement. What I'm doing is trying to get some work done."

Before she could reach for the door Jackson reached behind him and locked the door. Maggie sassily smirked at him as she said, "A burn unit full of people. That's what you just told me."

"A few more minutes won't hurt anything." Jackson stated as he pulled her into his arms kissing her neck.

Trying not to moan in pleasure Maggie said, "You don't know how to be quick."

Jackson quickly relieved Maggie of her scrub top and bra. He kissed her ear before whispering, "I've never heard you complain about how long I take."

Maggie kissed him saying, "I'm not complaining now, I- "

Before she could finish Jackson said, "Babe, stop talking."

Next thing Maggie knew Jackson had her nipple in his mouth and Maggie couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. "Damnit, Jackson! You know that I can't think when you do that."

"Great because thinking isn't what I want you to do right now." Jackson said as he placed a kiss between her breasts before moving to the other.

Maggie ran her hand underneath his scrub top attempting to take it off of him Jackson a briefly broke his connection to allow her access. She removed his top and he walked her towards the wall.

Maggie kicked off her shoes and was working on her pants and panties while Jackson patted his pockets and groaned. He said, "Babe, don't kill me for getting you worked up, but we can't. I don't have any condoms."

Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck she kissed him saying, "We don't need… One… I'm on the shot…"

That was all that Jackson needed to hear. He lifted her up pinning her to the wall.

Maggie wrapped legs around his waist as he simultaneously pushed down his pants and his underwear.

Jackson reached down testing Maggie for readiness. When he was content with her level of moistness he drove into her stealing her next breath. Maggie groaned, "Don't stop!"

Jackson obliged pulling out to his tip and driving back in again. Jackson held on tightly to her waist as he set the pace for their love making. Being inside of Maggie unsheathed felt like coming home. He never wanted to be with anyone but her. If he had it his way he never would be.

Maggie dug her nails into his shoulder blades as she sucked on his neck. Panting intermittently in pleasure.

Jackson could feel that the end was near. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Maggie."

Maggie continued to hold on to him for dear life as she threw her head back and laughed. Trying hard not to break their rhythm Jackson, "Babe, umm. What's funny?"

Before Maggie could respond they both reached their peak. Maggie welcomed the cool wall against her back. Jackson rested his forehead on the wall turning his head to kiss her cheek. Jackson said, "Babe, why were you laughing?"

Kissing his shoulder Maggie took in a deep breath saying, "The reason you have me pinned to this wall is because you were trying to get me to say that I love you, but you said it to me."

Jackson smiled kissing her cheek again as he disconnected himself from her body. He let her legs slide down his body to the floor. Jackson kissed her lips again before saying, "You do love me."

"I do love you, but you didn't make me say it." Maggie giggled uncontrollably.

Jackson laughed as he grabbed a handful of her bare behind. He said, "Yeah, whatever, our love is just so damn palpable that I can't help but say it."

Maggie stood on her tip toes silently asking for more kisses and Jackson happily obliged. Smiling Maggie said, "I love you, Jackson."

"I know how you play Maggie Pierce, but I also know how much you love me. I'm not concerned." Jackson said smugly.

At that moment Jackson's phone chimed. He looked at the screen and saw that he was being paged to the burn unit. He said, "I hate to please you and run, but I'm needed in the burn unit. I'll see you later babe," Jackson quickly redressed and kissed her one more time before leaving.

Maggie went back to her lab and was working when Amelia and Meredith walked in. "You want to go grab something to eat outside," Amelia asked reading the notes that Maggie had scribbled down.

"I'm working," Maggie said absently.

Meredith looked up from her phone looking at her sister. She said, "What does that have to do with getting food? Have you eaten already?"

"I did something and you two are going to look at me like I'm weird if I tell you this," Maggie said.

Meredith said, "We already think you're weird."

"Yeah we can't possibly think you're any weirder than we already think you are," Amelia said.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I did a thing and as an adult, and a physician I know better, but I did it anyway."

Meredith looked at Maggie waiting for her to tell them what she did. Amelia said, "Did you punch someone else? I told you last time I would pay cash money to see that. How dare you deprive me?"

Squinting Maggie said, "What? What is wrong with you? No, I had unprotected sex with Jackson."

"Yup, you're holding on to the title of being a weirdo." Meredith said looking back at her phone.

Amelia said, "Use more words because I'm not following."

Maggie said, "I don't make rash decisions. I think everything through, but we were in the on-call room and we were teasing one another. One thing lead to another and he said that he didn't have a condom. I told him we didn't need one because I'm on the shot. Then we had sex. Up against the wall. Unprotected."

Meredith asked, "What's the big deal? You two are in a committed relationship. You practically live with one another. I don't see why you're freaking out."

"It's probably going to be a thing. We're probably going to start having unprotected sex regularly. We haven't talked about the last time we were tested. I mean we're in a relationship, but are we committed?" Maggie ranted.

Jackson said, "I thought we were committed. Let me know if I'm wrong?"

Meredith and Amelia took that as their queue to leave the room.

Jackson walked in and took a seat across from Maggie. He said, "Babe, talk to me."

Maggie looked down at her notes. Then she started speaking, "Well, you know I like to think things through before making a decision. We didn't talk about not using condoms. We were caught up in the moment and we just went for it."

"Babe, I didn't think It warranted a conversation. While being inside you all I could think about was that I had come home and that I wanted to be with only you for the rest of my life." Jackson explained.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Jackson said, "Babe, we talk. We don't hold things in. Why didn't you just tell me? We could have had this conversation before we did it. You know I would never push you into something you aren't sure about. Oh, and I'm clean but I can do a STD screening if that would make you feel better."

Maggie looked down again. He was perfect. He was flawed. He didn't always get things right, but this man was perfect for her. She could go crazy and he remained calm and patient. He was in this thing. He was in this with her for real. She had never experienced anything like this.

She looked up at him saying, "I love you!"


	4. Down For You

Chapter 4

Maggie was washing her hands after back to back surgeries. Meredith and Amelia had assisted her with her last surgery. She said, "All I want to do is go home, shower and crawl in my bed."

Amelia smirked asking, "Your bed, or Jackson's bed?"

"What am I fifteen? Not everything that I do revolves around my boyfriend. I want my bed tonight. I don't get as much sleep when Jackson and I share a bed," Maggie said sticking her tongue our playfully.

Meredith said, "You two should really grow up."

"Says the woman who is dating a teenager." Amelia joked.

Maggie asked, "Can I get a ride with you? I rode into work with Jackson."

Meredith asked, "Isn't he going to be looking for you to ride home with him?"

The three women walked out of the scrub room as Maggie answered, "Nope, I told him I was going home. He is doing a surgery on a patient with Teddy. So, he'll be here for a while."

As they made their way down the hallway Jackson came around the corner in a rush. He said, "Babe, good! I was looking for you. I'm getting ready to go into surgery with Altman. I need you to pick Harriet up from April and take her home. April and Matthew are going out of town unexpectantly. They're leaving Ruby with Karen's mother and I need to take Harriet. I would ask mom to do it, but I don't want to bother her if I can help it."

Maggie asked, "When and where am I meeting to April? Crap! I don't have my car!"

"It's ok, take mine. You know where my keys are. I'll walk home." Jackson said.

Maggie frowned saying, "I don't like the sound of that. Who knows how late it will be. Just call me and I'll come get you"  
Jackson shook his head saying, "You can't because then you'd have to get Harriet out of bed. I'll get home. Don't worry about me. Meet April at her house as soon as you can. Thanks a lot babe, I owe you."

Jackson kissed her and then took off down the hall. Amelia said, "Looks like you are on babysitting duty. So, you don't need that ride after all."

Maggie went to the attendings lounge to change out of her scrubs. She grabbed Jackson's keys and headed for where his car was parked.

When she got to April's house she parked on the street and jogged up the front steps ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later a startled April opened the door. Maggie said, "Hi! I'm here to pick up little miss Harriet for Jackson."

April asked, "Uh, hi Maggie. Where is Jackson?"

Maggie smiled politely. She said, "He was assisting Teddy on a trauma, so he asked me to pick up Harriet for him. Did she have dinner yet? If not it's ok. I can make something."

April looked back into the house then said, "Ah, Jackson can be so inconsiderate. Don't worry. I'll have Matthew ask his mother to watch her until Jackson can get her."

"Jackson's inconsiderate? He didn't ask you to take Harriet unexpectantly. It's no big deal April. I'm here. I can get Harriet home, get her some dinner, give her a bath and into bed." Maggie said.

April said, "I just meant that he was inconsiderate to drag you into all of this."

Maggie shrugged, "When you're a doctor it takes a village. You know that. So, is Harriet ready?"

"You know what? I'll handle it. Thanks for everything Maggie." April closed the door.

Maggie stared at the door trying to process what happened.

Back at the hospital Jackson and Teddy were in the OR working on their patient when Catherine walked in, "Jackson, I just got off the phone with April asking if she can drop Harriet at my house until you get out of surgery. You know I don't mind taking my grandbaby, but I had a treatment today and I just got out of a long surgery. I told her she could bring her over, but I'm exhausted. How long will it be before you or Maggie can get her?"

Jackson looked at his mother, "Maggie is supposed to be picking Harriet up from April. I knew you had treatment, so I didn't want to bother you, so I asked Maggie to get Harriet."

At that moment Jackson's phone chimed. He said, "Read that please?"

The nurse said, "It's from Dr. Pierce. She said to call her as soon as you can."

Teddy said, "Dr. Avery, you can do your repair later if you have to leave."

Jackson thanked Dr. Altman and left the OR. As he washed his hands Jackson said to his mother, "Maggie must have gotten pulled into an emergency surgery."

Catharine smirked at her son. She said, "it's crystal clear what happened today and it has nothing to do with Maggie being in surgery."

Jackson gave his mother a confused look. He said, "No, Maggie likes Harriet. She likes children. She doesn't have a problem picking up Harriet. At least I don't think she does. We talk now. Deeply. If she was uncomfortable she would've told me. You think this is what that is?"

Catharine rolled her eyes, "Chile, no. This is an April thing. Have you talked to her about your relationship with Maggie, and the role that Maggie will be playing in Harriet's life?"

Jackson frowned. He said, "I wasn't aware that I needed to. She's knows that Maggie and I are together. She's left Harriet with Maggie before. I don't understand why this is a problem now. Ma, I think you're wrong. April is married. She doesn't care about who I date."

Catharine walked into the hall with Jackson on her heels. She said, "This doesn't have anything to do with who you're dating. This has everything to do with the woman who may or may not be in her daughter's life. Now come on. We have to get to my house to meet April."

Jackson went and changed calling Maggie when he and his mother were in her limo. "Hey, babe. What happened to you picking up Harriet?"

"I went to April's and refused to give Harriet to me. She said that she'd make other arrangements." Maggie explained.

Jackson said, "Babe, meet me at my mom's."

When Jackson ended the call, he said to his mother, "Damn, Ma. Are you right?"

Catherine smiled tiredly at her son. She said, "Oh baby, when will you learn? I'm always right."

Jackson laughed as they pulled up to Catherine's home and saw April's car parked at the curb. When April saw them approaching she got out and started getting Harriet out of the car.

When Jackson and Catherine exited the vehicle, they walked over to April. Catherine said, "Look, it's grandma's girl!."

Catherine reached for her granddaughter, but Jackson intercepted his daughter. He kissed her cheek saying, "Hi, baby! Ma, you take it easy. Harriet can walk."

He set his daughter on her feet and put her tiny hand into his mother's. Catherine smiled up at April saying, "Have a safe trip, April." She then walked to the house asking Harriet, "You want some grapes, mama's girl? Yeah, I'm going to get us some grapes."

April turned to get into her car when Jackson said, "Wait, I want to talk for a minute. April, I sent Maggie to get Harriet because my mother had a cancer treatment today and she operated. I try not to overwhelm her. Why didn't you let Maggie take her? Maggie would never do anything to hurt Harriet."

April took a deep breath before saying, "I'm not worried about Maggie doing anything to Harriet. I mean she is a doctor, she should be able to keep her safe. It's just that, is it good for your girlfriend to be so involved in our daughter's life?"

Jackson frowned asking, "Is it good for your husband to be so involved?"

"Matthew is my husband. Maggie is your girlfriend today. There is no guarantee that she will be tomorrow." April argued.

Jackson saw Maggie pull up in his SUV. He said to April, "No there is no guarantee that she will be my girlfriend tomorrow. Tomorrow she could be more. Either way she is someone I want in my daughter's life. You don't get a say about that, just like I didn't get a say about Matthew being in her life."

Jackson watched Maggie walk towards the front door when April said, "You wanted a say about Matthew?"

"No, I didn't but nevertheless you didn't give me a say. So, you don't get a say here," Jackson turned calling out to Maggie as she was about to enter the house, "Babe, come here for a second."

Maggie walked over giving April a small wave. She said, "Hi, again."

"I just want to say this so that both of you hear it. I'm sorry if it hurts you, but Maggie is my future. She's going to be in my life and by extension she's going to be in Harriet's life. We've always co-parented well. I want to continue to do that. I'm a surgeon and my mother is living with cancer. I need help. Maggie is the closet person to me. She is the person that I lean on. I just need you to cooperate." Jackson said firmly.

April averted her eyes saying, "I'm sorry about earlier Maggie."

Maggie just silently smiled. April turned to get into her car. She said, "We'll be gone for a week. I know that next week is your week. You can keep her if you want, if not we can adjust the schedule accordingly."

Jackson said, "let's discuss it at a later time."

When April drove off he pulled Maggie into his arms for a hug. "Thanks, Babe. I'm sorry your time was wasted driving all over creation. I really owe you."

Smiling adoringly at Jackson Maggie said, "No worries! You know I'm down for you and whatever you have going on. Let's go get our girl."


	5. Change is Good

_**A/N: I didn't edit this because I just wanted to get this out so that I can work on the next chapter. Please excuse any typos. I love you guys. Leave reviews and enjoy. **_

Chapter 5

After April left Maggie and Jackson went inside. They found Harriet and Catherine sitting at the kitchen counter snacking on grapes. Jackson said, "Are you eating a snack with grandma?"

Harriet reached up to give her father a grape. Maggie kissed Catherine's cheek asking, "How're you feeling today?"

"Maggie what did I tell you? Don't ask me that every single time you come over, chile," Catherine said.

Maggie smirked at Jackson's mother before saying, "You do know asking how you are, or how you're feeling is a perfectly normal flow of conversation?"

Before Catherine could respond Richard came into the kitchen. "Oh, wow. This is a nice surprise. Did I forget we were having dinner?"

Catherine said, "No, it's just a coincidence, but maybe we should order some dinner. Will you all stay?"

Maggie said, "Sure."

Richard ordered food and they all moved into the family room to catch up with one another. They listened to Catherine discuss her surgery, and how her radiation treatment had gone that day.

They had dinner and afterwards Jackson helped Richard clean up. Catherine indicated that she was tired, so she kissed her son, Maggie and her granddaughter before going upstairs to get ready for bed. They bid Richard goodnight and Jackson drove them home.

Once they were at Jackson's penthouse Maggie gave Harriet a bath while Jackson got a glass of wine and turned on Sports Center. A little while later Maggie came downstairs with a sleepy Harriet in her arms.

Jackson said, "Did you come to say goodnight to daddy?" Taking his daughter from Maggie, Jackson kissed the little girl on the forehead, and she curled up into his arms.

Maggie took a seat beside them. He said, "Babe, I really want to thank you. I know you were looking forward to going home, seeing your nieces and nephew and sleeping in your own bed. Yet, you ended up spending your evening having an awkward encounter with my ex-wife, and then having dinner with my mom and Richard."

"It's not a big deal. We're a team. That's what you told April. That I'm the closest person to you, and I'm who you lean on." Maggie repeated his words from earlier.

Jackson rubbed circles on Harriet's back in an attempt to soothe her to sleep. He said, "We are definitely a team and I'm glad that I get to have you as my teammate."

Maggie asked, "Did she say why she reacted that way? It was completely weird."

"She is concerned about my flings being around her. I let her know that you're my girlfriend and the woman in my life. I also told her that you were who I wanted around my daughter and that she didn't get a say." Jackson explained.

Maggie scoffed, "Fling? I would hardly call what we're doing a fling. We've been together for a year now. There is nothing casual about us. We're in a full-blown relationship. The only thing that could make us more committed was if we lived together or got married."

Jackson said, "Mhmm."

Maggie replied, "You know that this makes me right? I told you that you should talk to her about me being around Harriet."

"You weren't right, babe. I mean, yeah April feels some type of way about it, but at the same time she doesn't get a say. I'm a great father and I don't put my daughter in danger. She can't tell me who to have around Harriet. It's not like I have some crack headed girlfriend. She knows you." Jackson said.

Maggie laughed, "Really, that's what you're going with babe? Do you have a history with crack headed women?"

Jackson gave her a smile, "Nah, I like my women with beauty and brains. Which is why I don't understand why she's making a big deal about you being around Harriet. One, she knows you. She knows what kind of woman you are. Two, she knows that I'm protective over my daughter and that I wouldn't have some woman around her that I don't feel like is a good influence on her. I'm really surprised because she's newly married. I didn't expect this from her."

Maggie shrugged. She looked over to see if Harriet had fallen asleep yet. She was still trying to hold on, but Maggie could see her eyes were getting very heavy. She said, "Yeah, that is a bit shocking. But mother's are territorial over their babies. They don't want other women around them. I get it."

Jackson said, "Nope, I'm not excusing her bad behavior. Is she asleep?"

Maggie peeked at Harriet again, the baby's eyes were now closed. She gave Jackson a half smile, "She's out."

Jackson stood taking Harriet upstairs to her bedroom. Maggie turned off the television, made sure the doors were locked and turned off the lights. Maggie made her way upstairs. She was in the middle of brushing her teeth when Jackson came into the bathroom.

Jackson began brushing his teeth as Maggie started washing her face. When she was done she went into the bedroom and slipped into one of Jackson's oversized t-shirts. She was in his closet looking at the clothing she had there. Maggie liked to choose her clothing for work at night. Jackson was standing in the doorway watching her. He said, "God, I love you."

Maggie looked at him smiling. She said, "I love you, too," She looked back at her clothing and said, "I'm going to have to go home tomorrow night. I need more clothes."

"Have you thought about moving in? I mean you're here majority of the time anyway." Jackson said as casually as possible.

Maggie looked at Jackson with a shocked expression on her face. She asked, "You want me to move in here with you and your daughter?"

Nodding he said, "You basically use Mer's house as a second closet. I have enough closet space for you. I love going to bed with you at night and waking up to you in the morning. Also, like I said earlier you a literally always here. It makes perfect sense."

Maggie didn't say anything. She just walked out of the closet and got into bed.

Jackson watched her for a moment with narrowed eyes before changing into his pajamas. When he got into bed he said, "I know that you like to think things through before making a decision. Let me know when you're ready."

Jackson turned off the lights and reached to pull Maggie into his arms. She snuggled into him kissing his neck. She said, "Mmmm, your so toasty. I love snuggling with you. The idea is scary. The idea of you and I moving in together. Because, I mean I was around when you and April were going through your separation. I remember you trying to get you out of your apartment, and it was ugly. You had to stay with Bailey. I mean I can always go home to Mer's, but still. I don't ever won't things to get so volatile where you're throwing me out into the street."

"You know that I would never do anything like that to you. I regret how I handled that April situation. I should have left. I'm not a person without options. I was done, I should've left. She couldn't fight with me and resist us breaking up if I'm not there. Maggie, I love you. I've learned from that situation. I personally hope that we don't end. I hope we get married, I hope that we give Harriet a sibling I want what we have to grow. I'm doing things with you differently. The way grownups should do things. I didn't with April. Unfortunately, April had to be a learning experience. Let's make a deal. One we always talk. One of the main problems with April and I was that we didn't communicate. I mean we talked but sometimes I feel like she wasn't listening. I promise to communicate and listen to you, and I also promise to let you have the penthouse if we decided to end things." Jackson said.

Maggie rolled onto her back and looked up at the darkness. She said, "Jackson, if things ended I wouldn't want your apartment and I would never refuse to leave. Trust me if we're over we're over I get it, and I'm out."

Jackson pulled her back into his arms. He found her lips in the dark kissing her several times softly. After about a minute he said, "How about we work on not being over, ever. Ok, so what is it that I can do that will make you feel more comfortable about moving in with me and Harriet?"

Maggie was quiet. She was scared. It wasn't about moving in and having a fear that they wouldn't work out and she'd be looking for a new place. She knew that she would never be without a place to live. She could always go back to her sister's house. She knew that. She also felt pretty good about her relationship with Jackson. She felt confident in what they shared. She had even stopped thinking about the possibility of them breaking up. She was committed to him and she knew that he was committed to him.

Even now, Jackson wasn't pressuring her to talk. He knew that she needed time to think and assess the situation before she could speak again. He was there stroking her back waiting patiently.

Maggie wasn't very close to Jackson when he was married to April, but she had overheard arguments. She had heard the gossip. Their circle was close and tight, so she knew that situation was volatile on both parts. However, if she was honest with herself he was completely different with her. Even in the rare times that they were at odds he attempted to be patient and calm. He listened to her, and he shared.

She actually believed him when he said if they ended that he would do things differently. She also knew that neither one of them wanted to hurt the other. They cared so deeply for one another that she knew if for some reason they split they would want to do so and peacefully as possible so as to spare one another any unnecessary pain.

There was also Harriet. Jackson had to be serious about their commitment if he was asking her to move into the apartment that he shared with his daughter. She was there often and if Maggie lived there she and Harriet would become very well acquainted.

She trusted Jackson and she trusted in what they shared, but she was terrified of taking such a big step. However, it was the next logical step for them. She wasn't yet ready to be married, not quite anyway, but she was definitely ready for a deeper commitment.

Kissing his pectoral muscle Maggie said, "I'm scared. I'm scared of this and what this might do to us, but I want to do it. I want to live you. I want to join my life with yours a little more."

Reaching over to turn on the light Jackson looked her asking, "Maggie Pierce, are you agreeing to move in with me? Are you saying yes?"

Maggie smiled, "Yes, Jackson Avery. I'm leaning into the fear. Change is good, right?"

Jackson smiled, "Yes, babe. Change is good. So, I'm not trying to press my luck or anything, but when do you think that you will want to move? Like, how soon?"

"You are so cute when you're excited. I can move this weekend. We're both off. We can do it then. Is that soon enough for you? I mean it's like you said, I practically live here anyway." Maggie teased.

Rolled Maggie onto her back and settled himself in between her legs. He kissed her on her nose. Then on each of her cheeks. He then kissed her forehead before planting a kiss on her lips. He said, "I love you and you just made me a very happy man. Thank you, babe."


	6. Puzzle Pieces

Chapter 6

Maggie was sitting on the floor in her bedroom at Meredith's house. It was Friday night. She was starting to pack up her things to move to Jackson's place. She had Harriet with her, and she was off playing with Maggie's youngest niece Eilis. Jackson was still working.

Maggie was in the middle of sorting and packing her books when Amelia came in with Leo on her hip. "Mer told me that you were up here packing to move. You're leaving us? To go shack up with your man. I told you. I can say I told you so, can't I? Of course, I can because I did."

Maggie gave her sister an indulgent smile. She said, "The only prize you're going to get from this is helping me pack. Hey Leo. Your daddy let you out on a Friday night?"

The baby tiled his head to the side staring at Maggie.

Maggie looked back down to what she was doing. She said, "Put the baby down Amelia and hand me the rest of the books from the shelf."

Amelia sat Leo on the floor next to Maggie and gave him a piece of cardboard to keep him occupied.

Maggie broke the silence asking, "How did you end up with Leo on a Friday night. I would think Owen would want to be with him."

"Owen is in an OR. I told him that I could take Leo tonight and bring him to Owen in the morning. So, what brought this into action? Are you really ready? Are you afraid?" Amelia asked rapidly.

Maggie sighed, "I hate it when you do that."

Amelia asked, "Do what?"

"Treat me like a baby who is unable to make a decision. I wouldn't be moving in with him if I wasn't sure." Maggie said snippily.

"Geesh, you're touchy today. Seriously, are you apprehensive, or afraid? It's perfectly normal." Amelia said seriously as she took the books off of the bookshelf.

Maggie stopped what she was doing and started running her fingers through Leo's curls. After a moment she sighed saying, "I'm not apprehensive. I know that this is the best decision for us and for me. I just. I don't know. What if we do this and then it turns out to be nothing like we expected? Like what if everything he does I find annoying or vice versa? I need wine." Maggie stood heading towards the door.

Amelia rolled her eyes to the ceiling saying, "Maggie sit down." She walked back into the room and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

Maggie asked, "You're about to tell me that I'm crazy aren't you?"

Amelia said, "No, but you do sound crazy. I can't even remember the last time you slept in your own bed. The only difference between what you've been doing and what you're doing now is that you won't have to come here to switch out your clothes. They'll all be at his place. You all host parties together and do everything else together. Don't overthink things."

Meredith walked into the room taking a seat in the chair near Maggie's bedroom door. She asked, "Don't tell me she's still acting like she's making some big drastic change?"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Knowing you I would have loved to be a fly on the wall when you and Derek moved in together."

Amelia laughed, "Oh, Alex told me about that. He said that she annoyed the hell out of Cristina asking if she should or shouldn't do it. Then Alex said that after he moved in he said that Alex and Izzy needed to move out and Meredith harassed Yang about if she should kick them out. So, she has no room to talk."

Meredith said, "Well at least I didn't up and agree to move in, plan a family, quickly get married, decided I didn't want children, get a divorce, move back in with my ex-husband and raise a foster baby and his drug addicted mother."

"For the record for most of that I had a brain tumor. I'm just saying I had a reason not to be rational. I can't be judged too harshly."

The three sisters laughed.

Maggie said, "This reminds me of when Amelia had her surgery and we were waiting for her to wake up."

Laughing Meredith said, "Oh when we were sitting outside blaming all our stupid crap on a brain tumor. April didn't think we were funny at all. She could be so intense and uptight at times. How is she doing?"

Maggie rolled her eyes. She said, "She's still April. So, you know the other day Jackson sent me to pick up Harriet from her. Long story short when I got there she refused to let me take Harriet. Said she would make other arrangements. I guess she couldn't, so she called Catherine. Catherine had had a treatment that day and she had operated so she was tired. She didn't really have the energy for Harriet."

Amelia interrupted, "Did she say why she didn't just let you take Harriet?"

"Well, Jackson left his surgery and he and Catherine met her at Catherine's. She said that she didn't think it was a good idea for him to have me around her, because we're together now and tomorrow might be a different story."

"Is that why you're moving in with Jackson," Meredith asked?

Maggie shook her head. "No, Jackson isn't concerned with April's issues. Their co-parenting consists of them not interfering when Harriet is with the other parent. He feels like she violated that. That's why he was angry. He doesn't interfere when April and Matthew have Harriet so he feels he should be extended that same courtesy. We're moving in with one another because we both want to take our commitment to the next level and the next obvious step for us would be to move in together."

Amelia said, "I can't believe she acted like that. You've been around Harriet before, and she knows you."

Maggie nodded saying, "Exactly."

Meredith stated the obvious, "I don't understand. She has Matthew and Jackson is ok with that isn't he?"

"He is. He says that Matthew is a good guy and living the lives that we live we can't have too may good people in her life." Maggie said, repeating something Jackson told her one night.

Maggie stood and continued packing up her books. Amelia picked up a restless Leo. She asked, "So, does she know that you're moving in with Jackson?"

Jackson stood in the doorway asking, "Does who know? Last I checked I was a grown ass man who doesn't need permission to live with the woman I love."

The women turned to look at Jackson. Maggie smiled at him saying, "You're finished? I was expecting you to be a little later. I didn't get much done."

"I can help, but who were you all talking about?" Jackson asked.

Maggie walked away putting the last of the books into the box. Amelia answered, "Just trying to figure out your ex-wife's behavior towards Maggie."

Jackson said, "It's best not to try and understand April. She doesn't always make sense."

"So, why do you want Maggie to move in?" Amelia asked.

Jackson gave her a look, "Are you serious? How old are we?"

Amelia shrugged. She said, "I'm just looking out for my sister. I'm just making sure that you aren't using my sister to get at April."

"Not that I have to answer to you, but April isn't a factor in my life. April is the mother of my child and my friend. I have moved on from that relationship a long time ago. My focus now is on Maggie and what we're building. April has absolutely nothing to do with that." Jackson explained.

Meredith said, "Well, that's good to know. I mean because honestly if you wanted her back you had plenty of opportunity to do so before she got married, and before you and Maggie started dating."

Maggie nodded saying, "And he didn't. So can the great inquisition be over already?"

Meredith smirked at her sister saying, "You asked for sisters. You got sisters. This is what sisters do."

Maggie rolled her eyes at Meredith as Jackson asked, "What do you need me to do babe?"

Maggie stood in the middle of the floor looking around. She said, "I don't know. Maybe we should just leave all of this here and I can buy all new things. I hate moving."

Jackson said, "How about we take a break. Didn't you say that you had a list of things that you needed to get from Target? We can go do that."

Amelia said, "Oooh, Target. Can I go? Meredith can you watch Leo?"

Meredith rolled her eyes saying, "Sure, I'll watch Harriet too. You guys go have fun."

Jackson, Maggie and Amelia left for the store. By the time the returned to Meredith's house it was completely quiet. Maggie peaked into the kids room and Harriet was asleep in bed with Ellis.

She quietly closed the door turning to Jackson in the hall. She whispered, "She's sleeping. We might as well stay here tonight."

Jackson pulled Maggie by the hand into her bedroom. When the door closed he pulled her into his arms. He said, "I love you."

Maggie looked up at Jackson with heart eyes. She said, "Babe, what are you doing?"

Jackson smiled mischievously and said, "This is probably the last chance that we'll get to make love at Mer's house."

Maggie giggled, "Jackson, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me, but I'm about to get into you!" Jackson said playfully.

Maggie laughed out loud. She said, "You can't ever call me the corny one ever again."  
Jackson said, "Says the one who said that the ball can drop in our bed."

Running her hands under his shirt she said, "I didn't mean it that way, but what you just said was far worse."

Pulling her closer Jackson said, "Shhhh," then he proceeded to kiss her.

Being in his arms felt like a safe haven. This was how love was supposed to be.

Maggie reached down stroking his length through his jeans. Jackson began to walk them backwards towards her bed. He took a seat pulling Maggie to straddle his lap. Jackson laid back on the bed when they heard Maggie's door open.

Maggie jumped off of Jackson's lap and turned towards the door. Harriet stood in the doorway rubbing her eyes. She said, "Maggie, want my daddy."

Jackson sat up mumbling, "Cockblocking, sticky little monsters. That's what children are." Looking up at his baby girl he said, "Hey, baby! Daddy is right here."

Maggie stifled a giggle at Jackson's mumbled comment. She lifted Harriet into her arms carrying the little girl over to her bed to her father. She said, "So, I guess we're going home now?"

Jackson took Harriet from Maggie's arms and she snuggled into his embrace. Jackson smiled charmingly up at Maggie asking, "We're going where?"

Maggie smirked, "I've called your place home before."

"Yeah, but it wasn't actually your home, but now it is. I also think we should go there now so that we can put her to bed, and I can finish what I was about to start." Jackson said standing up.

Maggie grabbed her bag walking towards her bedroom door. She said, "I never would've thought that you were this sappy. I was in awe of you. I mean you're Jackson Avery, and you're the finest man I've ever laid eyes on. You're at the top of your field. You're basically medical royalty. Yet here you are saying some of the sappiest things to me. Hell, you make me seem less awkward."

They walked outside and Jackson waited for her to lock up. He said, "You bring out the sappy in me. I'm good with that. Plus, I love you and your awkwardness VERY sexy. I wouldn't change a thing about you Maggie."

They shared a smile as they walked to the car. They were going home.


	7. Here For The Hard Stuff

_**A/N: This one is a short one, but don't worry. I intend on having the second part done a little later today. **_

Chapter 7

Maggie was trying to have a conversation with her boyfriend, but it was obvious that Jackson was only interested in one thing. He was doing everything in his power to keep her from thinking about what she was trying to say.

"Jackson. Babe. Mmm. Damnit Jackson." Maggie panted each word.

Jackson's head was between Maggie's thighs and he had no intention of stopping until she was shaking with an orgasm.

The feel of Jackson's tongue between her slit was driving her wild. She had to stop trying to talk and focus on what he was doing because her boyfriend could sure work magic where her body was concerned.

Jackson continued his work on Maggie's center reaching up to palm one of her breasts in one hand. Maggie was attempting to close her thighs around his head. With his free hand Jackson pushed her thigh away so that she was more open for him. He reached down threading her fingers through his curls. Gosh, she loved every single thing about this man. From the way he poured his heart out to her to the way he worshipped her body when they were in their bed.

When Maggie's body trembled with her release, Jackson kissed his way up her body. Maggie lazily opened her eyes as his blue one bore down into her brown ones. He said, "I love you."

Smiling softly at him Maggie said, "I love you more."

Settled on the bed next to her, Jackson pulled her into his arms saying, "Impossible."

Jackson started sucking on the side of Maggie's neck. He mumbled, "Babe, you ready for more?"

Taking a deep breath to calm her arousal she said, "Actually, no. Babe we need to talk."

"Ok, so Harriet is sleeping. She won't be sleeping much later. If we're going to do this, we probably need to do this now." Jackson said then playfully nipped her ear.

"Jackson, we have the rest of our lives to have sex. I want to talk." Maggie said lightly.

Jackson stilled his movements waiting for Maggie to start the discussion. "Have you decided? You know about if you're going to swap weeks with April?"

Jackson took a deep sniff of Maggie's wonderfully scented curls. He said, "I'm going to keep her. I don't want to throw off the rotation. Why?

"Well, I think we need to sit down with her and Matthew." Maggie suggested.

Playing with her curls Jackson said, "I'm having lunch with April tomorrow to discuss our rotation."

"No, I mean since I'm living her now with Harriet. You and I should sit down with April and Matthew. April deserves to know, and we should just get everything out in the open." Maggie elaborated.

Jackson said, "I'll tell her."

Maggie turned to face Jackson. She said, "I think we should do it together. We've joined our lives together. I feel like in order for her to take me seriously that we should do this together. I'm not asking for a say in what goes on with Harriet. I know that I don't have a say yet, but I just want April to know that I'm in this and that I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't feel like I owe her an explanation. If what I'm doing in my personal life isn't hurting our daughter, then I don't need to run things by her. It's not my fault if she is threatened by another woman being in Harriet's life. I don't like that Harriet lives with another man, but it is what it is, and I have to deal with it." Jackson vented.

Maggie smiled up at Jackson. She said, "But you're a mature adult. You know that all of this is a bit messy. You also know how to put all of that aside for the well-being of your daughter. Look Jackson, I know it's not easy. I get it. I never really thought about being with a man who was previously married. Who had children with his ex-wife. I never considered what role I might play in the life of my boyfriend's child. However, before you and I got together you and April co-parented very well. I don't want that to change. It shouldn't change. So, I want you and I to do whatever we can to try and maintain that. So, let me come to lunch with you. Ask her to bring her husband with her."

"I'm so lucky to have you. You're smart, insightful and sexy as hell." Jackson commented leaving kisses all over her face.


	8. The Talk

Chapter 8

The next afternoon Jackson and Maggie dropped Harriet off to spend the afternoon with Catherine and Richard. They then went to the restaurant where they were to meet April and Matthew. They were there first, so they got a table for four and ordered drinks for themselves while they waited.

As April approached the table Maggie could see the confusion on her face. Maggie wasn't surprised when April asked, "Where is my lady bug?"

"She is spending time with my mom and Richard. I thought we could all have a grown-up lunch so that we could talk." Jackson explained.

April looked at Maggie, then she looked back at Jackson. She asked, "Talk? Talk about what? What is there to talk about?"

"Well, the first thing is I have decided to keep Harriet for my week. I was already planning things around the rotation that we already had set. This was your unplanned trip. I don't mind taking Harriet when I have to, but I don't want to have to reschedule my plans because you had to adjust things on your end." Jackson explained.

Maggie interjected, "And we wouldn't expect you to change your plans either because of changes that Jackson and I have to make. We just want to do things as fairly as possible."

April narrowed her eyes at Maggie. Turning back to Jackson she asked, "We? What does Maggie have to do with our visitation arrangements."

Jackson sipped his drink before continuing, "Well, that's kind of the second thing that I wanted to discuss with you. Maggie and I are moving into together. It was her idea for the four of us to meet today. I'm not sure if you were aware of how serious our relationship is. Since Maggie will and I will be living together Harriet will be spending a lot more time with Maggie. With that being the case Maggie wanted to have a conversation so that there isn't any miscommunications about the situation."

Matthew said, "I can understand that. When April and I got married we kind of did it on the whim. We didn't really get to actually discuss me being around Harriet. We just kind of got married and we had to accept the situation for what it was."

April said, "We, never talked about how to handle people we were dating around our child. So, excuse me if I'm not all the way on board with this."

"Excuse me? Not on board? April you were dating Matthew and had him around Harriet long before I knew you were even dating him. You never asked or told me. I never said anything or gave you a hard time about it. Then you up and married Matthew and I still had nothing to say. I let you do your thing. I let you have your happiness. I was with Maggie before all of that. We have a close and stable relationship, and you're acting like she's some chick I'm bringing around in a long parade of women that I go through." Jackson said starting to feel frustrated.

Matthew said, "He does have a point, April."

April opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Jackson interjected, "Look, I'm not trying to give you a hard time. Maggie and I are going to be together. We are living together and eventually there will be talks of marriage. I'm just asking you respect our relationship just like I respect yours."

April asked, "So, I don't get a say about who is in my child's life?"

"Maybe if she was someone who shouldn't be around kids. However, Maggie is smart, and she's used to kids. There is no reason to keep Maggie away from her." Jackson said.

Maggie interjected, "April if you're worried about me trying to take your place, that is not possible. Your daughter adores you. I wouldn't dare try. I'm not trying to play mommy. I'm simply trying to be another person in your daughter's corner. If Jackson and I had a child and we broke up I would be weary of another woman trying to step in and take my role too, but I have to be secure in my abilities as a mother because I can't keep him from experiencing his happiness."

"I'm not worried about you trying to take my place. I know you can't take my place. You and Jackson don't have children so you will never know what it's like to be in my shoes."

Jackson was about to interject when Maggie said, "You're probably right, because Jackson and I will be able to raise any children we have together." With that Maggie got up leaving the restaurant.

It took everything in Jackson not to react to Maggie's dig. Jackson took out some cash leaving it on the table to cover his and Maggie's drinks. He said, "Look, we came here today day to let you know and to handle this civilly. Maybe this news is a lot for you to take in. We can talk later when you've had time to digest things a little more. There is a way for us to all get along and for Harriet we need to find that way."

Jackson then walked out of the restaurant.

Jackson found Maggie in the passenger's seat of his SUV scrolling through her phone. He got into the driver's seat asking, "Babe, are you alright."

"I tried doing this the right. I want to always be respectful of her as Harriet's mother, but she irrational and unreasonable. I'm sorry I lost my temper." Maggie said.

Jackson started the car and rested a hand on Maggie's thigh that was exposed in the short dress she was wearing. He said, "Babe, you don't have to apologize. I love how fiery and passionate you are."

Jackson leaned over kissing Maggie thoroughly on the lips. The made light conversation about how their encounter had went as Jackson drove to his mother's house.

They walked in the house to find Richard in the kitchen watching as Catherine made cookies with Harriet.

When Catherine saw them enter the room she asked, "So, how'd it go?"

Maggie rolled her eyes walking over to Harriet and kissing the toddler on the cheek. Jackson answered, "Not as well as I had hoped. When Maggie suggested it, I thought that it was a great idea. You know run things by here and not just spring things on her. I thought we could talk so that we can communicate effectively in the co-parenting situation that we have going on, but SHE wasn't having it. She accused Maggie of trying to take her place. It was just a mess, Ma."

Looking at Maggie Catherine asked, "Really, that doesn't sound like her?"

"Well it was. I was surprised too. I thought that maybe she was upset that Jackson said that he was going to keep Harriet for his week instead of switching the rotation. Maybe she was having a bad day. I wasn't in the mood for the attitude though." Maggie explained.

Richard asked, "Maggie, what did you do?"

Jackson laughed.

Maggie shot Jackson a look. She said, "I didn't do anything. I was trying to explain that I'm just here as another person in Harriet's life. I was telling her that I have no intention of trying to take her place. She got smart saying that I don't have a kid so I can't understand where she's coming from. So, I told her- "

Jackson cut her off finishing, "She told her that she wouldn't ever know how she felt because we would be able to raise our children together."

Catherine's eyes flew to Maggie's face and they widened. Richard's eyes got bigger too.

Maggie said, "Not my finest moment, but I promise you that I went in there with the right attitude. I didn't even plan to say much. I was going to let her and Jackson handle everything since it's their child, but her reaction and the way she was processing the reasonable things that Jackson was trying to say made it difficult for me to stay silent. I think that now that she knows that I am a permanent part of Jackson's life, and will be in Harriet's life that maybe the two of them can meet alone. That may be best since it doesn't seem as if April is that accepting of the idea of me right now."

Catherine said, "I don't understand why she isn't used to the idea of you. You and Jackson have been together for a while. Maybe I should call and speak to her."

"Ma, I don't want you calling her. I can fight my own battles." Jackson said to his mother.

"I'm just saying maybe we can relate on the issue you know, divorced mother to divorced mother. Then maybe I will be able to get through to her. She has Matthew. You would think that she would be more understanding of you and Maggie." Catherine said.

Jackson looked at his mother and shrugged. "I really don't want to discuss her anymore today. Let's order some dinner."

Maggie smiled in Jackson's direction. She said, "Yeah, because regardless of how she feels we're going home together tonight, and every night."

Jackson said, "That's right. Tonight and every night."


	9. Us Against The World

_**A/N: Hi! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It was inspired partly by their fight in 15x07. He was out of the shower getting dressed and Maggie was all like, "Let me guess, it's not what it looks like. We are just friends." and Jackson laughs and says, "That is what I was going to say, actually." Maggie is so pissed she says, "It's not funny Jackson." I watched that episode before bed last night and it had me in a fit of giggles. Don't worry. Our couple isn't at odds at all in this chapter. It's just cute and fun. **_

Chapter 9

Maggie walked into the attendings lounge and found Jackson lying on the sofa with his arm thrown over his eyes. She turned and locked the door. She walked over to him quietly laying down on top of him. When he felt her he immediately wrapped his arms around her, and she kissed his neck.

She asked, "Taking a nap?"

Jackson started playing with her hair. He said, "Just resting. I have a headache and I just needed some alone time."

Maggie attempted to get up, but Jackson tightened his grip on her. He asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"You just said that you needed some alone time." Maggie replied dejectedly.

Reaching down to take a handful of Maggie's butt in his hand he said, "You know damn well that I never need alone time away from you. You are my place of peace. Moments alone with you can brighten the cloudiest of days. I love you Maggie."

Maggie smiled up at Jackson. She said, "I know. I was just giving you a hard time and I wanted to hear you say all of that sweet sappy stuff. Why do you have a headache?"

"Just a rough day. I had a surgery on one of Karev's patients. You know he's been in a mood about Jo. It's starting to cloud his entire judgment. He asked me to consult on this patient and then spent the entire time questioning my treatment. It's a treatment that he and I have done before. He didn't have a problem with it then." Jackson confided in Maggie.

Maggie asked, "Do you know what's really going on with the whole Alex and Jo thing? I haven't really talked to her since she got her DNA results. From what I read there wasn't anything alarming in the report."

Jackson looked at Maggie. She stared at him back with a raised eyebrow. He said, "If I tell you, it's between me and you. You can't even tell your sisters."

Maggie nodded saying, "Of course."

Jackson said, "Well, when you did that television interview that day for Good Day Seattle, I was watching you and Jo came up. She heard you talking about how when you came here you didn't know you had a father or sister and how you were blessed to find them. Well, she started talking about trying to find her birth mother. She did and something bad happened I'm guessing, and she hasn't been the same since. She missed all that time from work and then when she came back she came back drunk and her and Alex have been at odds."

Maggie got up and sat on the coffee table facing Jackson. She asked, "Why didn't she talk to me about it before doing that. She trusted me to read the results for her. I would have told her to make sure she was sure before looking. I'm blessed now, but in the beginning it seemed like the worst mistake I had made in my entire life."

Jackson nodded. He said, "I told her as much. I told her that when I met my dad it wasn't good and to be sure before she did it."

Maggie said, "I would have suggested that she go to a therapist before trying to find her family. She needed to prepare herself for what she might find. It's not too late. She can see someone to help her cope with whatever she learned."

"That's just it. She can't seek help now because she's not even willing to talk about it. She hasn't told Alex. He sent Link and she wouldn't open up to him either. I even tried since she told me about looking for her mother, but she got really ugly with me. She isn't interested in getting help. She is only interested in drowning her sorrows in alcohol." Jackson said.

Maggie looked down at her nails. It was time for a fresh manicure. She said, "Well, hopefully she talks to someone and soon. I don't like seeing her or Alex like this. Did you take anything for your head?"

"No, but you made me feel better. Just the scent of you is relaxing. Are you going to be able to get out of here on time?" Jackson asked.

Shaking her head Maggie said, "No, I have a transplant. Andrew and Richard went to go retrieve the heart for me. I'm waiting for them to come back. Actually, it is a heart liver that I'm doing with Andrew and Richard, so I'll be a while."

Jackson said, "I'll make myself busy with research and I'll wait for you. I feel like we've been seeing each other in passing a lot lately and I don't like it. I thought that moving in together was going to make it easier for me to see you, but it seems like we see each other less now."

Maggie suggested, "We should go away for the weekend the next time we have Harriet. We've never taken a family trip before and we're kind of like a family."

Jackson's heart skipped a beat hearing Maggie refer to the three of them as a family. He said, "We ARE a family and you're right. Maybe we can go down to Anaheim and take her to Disneyland. I think she's old enough to enjoy it now."

Maggie said, "That's great. I have never been to Disneyland. I've been to Disney World and I loved it. I might be more excited than Harriet."

Jackson loved the innocence that Maggie had about her. Hell, if he was being honest he loved everything about his girlfriend. He couldn't wait for the day when he would be able to call Maggie his wife. He knew that asking her to marry him would be his next step. However, he knew Maggie and that question would freak her out. It wasn't that she didn't love him. He had no doubt that she did. It wasn't even that she didn't want to be his wife. He knew she wanted that too, but he knew that for Maggie she wanted her marriage to work. She would want it to last. He'd been divorced, and her parents had even divorced. Hell, her birth mother had a baby with the man she was cheating on her husband with and she had eventually divorced her husband. He knew that Maggie would have to weigh all the odds. She would want to be sure. So, Jackson knew that he had to take things slowly so as not to startle her. He also know that he had to wait for her answer. He couldn't expect her to answer on the spot.

If he could he would make a grand gesture and ask in front of all of their friends and family, but he knew for Maggie he needed to do something intimate and between them. Something that wouldn't force her to give an answer on the spot. Something that would allow her time to think.

Jackson didn't mind this. Because he wanted his next marriage to last. He never imagined that he and April would get divorced, but once he had made his mind up about it he was completely sure. With Maggie things were different. He didn't picture them getting a divorce either, but he physically couldn't take the thought of her not being in his life.

Jackson could tell that Maggie did see a future between the two of them. She made plans. She always tried to include Harriet. He knew that she had no intentions of going anywhere. He just had to give her time to get comfortable with each step they took. He knew that he would get his happily ever after with her.

Jackson said, "So, next weekend we'll take a long weekend and go to Disney?"

Maggie asked, "What days should I request off? Thursday and Friday?"

Jackson replied, "Actually take Monday too. I know I have to get Harriet back to April, but maybe she'll let me have her the extra day. Let me call her."

Jackson pulled out his phone calling April on speaker phone. After a few rings they heard April's high-pitched voice, "Hey, Jackson. I'm kind of in the middle of something. Can you call her back a little later?"

"I just have a quick question. Maggie and I are planning a little surprise for Harriet next weekend. I was wondering if I could have her on the following Monday, and I'd get her back to you early Tuesday. Of course, you can have the extra day the following Monday. If that doesn't work for you I won't be able to get her back to you until late Monday." Jackson explained.

April asked, "What do you have planned?"

"We're going to take her down to Disneyland. That's the only reason I'm asking for the switch, because we're going out of town." Jackson said.

They heard April gasp. Jackson asked, "What's the matter, April?"

"You're really going to take her to Disney for the first time. I wanted to take her." April whined.

Jackson rolled his eyes and Maggie could see that he was trying really hard to maintain his composure. Ever since they told April that Maggie was moving in things between the two parents have been strained.

April had become a stickler about sticking to the routine. Jackson had confided in Maggie that he thought that it was funny considering he was always prepared to take his daughter when it was his turn. He said that in the past it had been April who constantly needed him to take Harriet outside of his set time. It was her that was always requesting a change. Now she wanted to demand that he stick to their agreed upon arrangement.

Jackson said, "I'm sorry, April. However, things like this are going to happen. I didn't complain when you and Matthew took Harriet to her first sporting event. I love sports and you knew how important that was to me."

"So, this is revenge for that?" April spat out.

"No, this isn't about revenge. We want a weekend away and we decided on Disney. That's it. You can't stop us from going. I can take her wherever I want to take her when it's my turn to have her. Why are you being so difficult lately? It was never this hard before and it shouldn't be now."

Neither Jackson nor Maggie had been prepared for her reply, "Because you, just moved on with Maggie like I never existed. When I married Matthew, I was expecting you to realize, but you didn't. You didn't say a word. I thought for sure you would. Maggie had left with everyone else. She wasn't there. I thought that you would see that we were finally losing one another for good, but you just stood there like you were happy and relieved I was getting married."

Maggie sat up straighter folding her arms across her chest with a smirk on her lips. It was obvious that April wasn't aware that Maggie was on the line too. Jackson said, "April, I was happy for you. You deserved happiness, and I wanted that for you. I wanted you to find the happiness that I found with Maggie. It didn't matter if Maggie was standing next to me or not. I love her and all I think about is her. I've done things in my past that I'm not proud of. Especially the way that I hurt Stephanie. I would never do that to anyone else again. Least of all Maggie. I'm sorry if you thought that I was going to come between Matthew and you again, but I had no such intentions."

April said, "Uh, it's fine. You can have her on Monday, and I'll keep her the extra day on my week. I have to go."

Jackson ended the call and looked at Maggie. She was still smirking at him. He asked, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Maggie said, "I recall saying to you one time about having heart to hearts with a woman you used to sleep with and one who clearly wanted to sleep with you. I think you owe me an apology because you acted like I was crazy for saying that."

Jackson chuckled. Was she serious? He said, "Babe, you were right."

Now Maggie was smiling a full smile. She asked, "Dr. Avery, just what am I right about?"

"Maybe it wasn't so smart to be having such intimate conversations with them. It probably made things a little cloudy for April." Jackson acquiesced.

Maggie rolled her eyes at him. She said, "It probably made things cloudy with Kate too. You just don't know it yet. I'm a woman Jackson, I know how they think. I also knew that April wanted you. She wasn't exactly thrilled when she told me that you liked me and that I should go for it because I liked you too."

"Wait, what? You didn't tell me all of that." Jackson said getting stuck on the part where April told Maggie to go for it.

Maggie waved her hand in the air. She said, "That part wasn't important. I try not to tell you this because I don't want you to be insufferable, and I love you for so much more than this, but Jackson, you're extremely good looking. Not only are you just so pleasant to look at, you're smart, and you have money. You're very appealing to women."

Jackson looked at Maggie with hearts in his eyes. He like hearing her compliment him. He didn't need the compliments he knew all he had to do was bat his eyes at a woman and he could get whatever he wanted. However, Maggie always seemed immune to his good look and charms. When she was upset with him she was upset. There was no amount of batting his eyes that could get him out of trouble when she was really heated.

It was refreshing to hear her say she thought he was good looking. Maggie said, "Wipe that smile off of your face. You're fine as hell, but you're not that fine."

Jackson chuckled. He said, "You already said it. You can't take it back now. I already heard you. Thank you for that by the way. I love to hear you complimenting me. You should do it more."

Maggie laughed out loud. She said, "Yeah, I think I'll pass on that. I do have a question for you though, and I want you to be honest."

Jackson nodded his head for her to continue. She asked, "Did you consider stopping their wedding the second time?"

Jackson sat up at that question. He took Maggie's hands in his. He said, "Not even for a second. When I fell in love with Dr. Maggie Pierce I fell hard. The love I have for you is unlike anything that I have ever experienced before. I don't come from parents who loved each other. Everyone in my family gets married and divorced with the change of the calendar. I knew that I wanted to be in love, and I wanted a wife and kids and I knew that I wanted my marriage to work. What I didn't know was that love could be like this. Like what you and I share. What you and I have makes me excited to wake up each morning."

Maggie blushed. She would never get tired of hearing Jackson wax poetic about their love. She would also never admit it out loud either. Maggie said, "I'm just making sure that I'm not standing in the way of the three of you being a family. I couldn't take it if I broke up a family."

Jackson's brows knitted together. He said, "Babe, we were completely done by the time you and I even thought about being together romantically. We were done when we signed the divorce papers. I made one mistake since, but even then it was over for me."

"One mistake?" Maggie questioned.

Jackson nodded. He said, "I stupidly slept with her when we went to Montana, but it meant nothing to me. It meant so little that I never even mentioned it again. April brought it up when I confronted her about what you said to you. I didn't even know it was something we needed to discuss. That's when she decided she had to move out, and I let her go. If I wanted to rekindle things with her I could have spoken up then. I never wanted that. Plus, by that time I had my sights set on you."

Maggie playfully shoved Jackson. He said, "What was that for?"

"You're so smart that you're stupid. Jackson, you knew that she wanted you, but yet you still felt that it was ok to have such deep conversations with her." Maggie said.

Jackson replied, "Well, the conversations were innocent, plus she was married. I thought that any remaining feelings she had for me were long gone."

Maggie shook her head. She said, "Jackson, you're not that easy to get over. Trust me. I've tried."

Narrowing his eyes, he said, "You tried? When did you try and why?"

Maggie stood walking over to make herself a cup of coffee. She said, "When you told me you loved me then abruptly left town. I went through every emotion imaginable. That's why I looked so startled to see you when you came back. I knew you were coming, but I planned on avoiding you, but there you were. I couldn't stay away though. That's why I ended up in the gallery of your OR. Imagine my surprise when you were sitting in the gallery."

Jackson walked over to the counter where she stood wrapping his arms around her from behind. He nuzzled her hair before moving it to the side. He kissed her cheek, then her neck. He said, "Babe, again I'm sorry about that. You have to know that hurting you is the last thing that I ever want to do."

Maggie turned her head kissing his lips. She said, "I know Jackson, and I've forgiven you for that. I'm just saying you're not easy to get over, so I understand where April is coming from in that regard."

"I hear you babe; I'll be more cognizant of my communications with women in the future. I don't want Mer coming after me." Jackson said releasing her.

Maggie turned around to look at him with a perplexed look on her face. She asked, "Why would Mer be coming after you?"

Jackson laughed, "She told me that she would kill me if I ever cheated on you."

Maggie laughed out loudly. She said, "That's my sister! I pretty much told her I'd do the same thing to Deluca if he ever got beside himself."

Jackson shook his head laughing. He said, "Babe, come find me when you're done. I'm going to hang around in my lab until you're ready to go home. I'm going to start working on our family vacation. I'm very excited about this. I can't wait."

Maggie smiled scrunching up her nose. She said, "You're cute."

They shared a deep kiss before Jackson left the lounge.

Maggie was on cloud nine. She was happy that she and Jackson had gotten to the place where they could discuss any and everything. She was happy for the future she was sure they would have. She had been thinking about their future a lot lately. She was ready for it. She had already weighed her options and had decided that if he asked her to be his wife she would say yes. Now all she had to do is wait. She wasn't worried because she knew Jackson and she knew that the day would come. She couldn't wait to become Dr. Maggie Pierce-Avery, because she would be so proud to be his wife she would definitely be taking his name.


	10. Fun in the Sun

_**A/N: Just so that you all know, the chapter ends on an extremely sappy note. I think we need some drama. Lol **_

Chapter 10

Maggie was in her lab typing away on her computer. She was finishing up her notes so that she could pack up and leave. They had to go pick up Harriet from daycare and then go home to pack for their trip. They were leaving for the airport first thing in the morning.

Amelia burst into the room with Meredith on her heels. Maggie looked up startled. She asked, "What are you two doing?"

Meredith said, "Did you hear?"

Maggie asked, "Hear what?"

"Your boyfriend's baby's mother had a showdown with your boyfriend's mother in the pit." Amelia elaborated.

Maggie stood up. She asked, "April and Catherine? Why would they have a showdown? They get along well."

"April came looking for Jackson. She saw Qadri in the hall and Qadri told April that he was in the pit. April was looking for him so that she could go see Harriet in the daycare before you all left for your trip. She-" Amelia was talking a mile a minute when Maggie cut her off.

Maggie asked, "Why did she need to see Jackson in order to see Harriet at the daycare? She's her mother and she used to work here. They know who she is. They would've let her see Harriet with no problem."

Meredith said, "Let her finish."

Amelia started again, "Well, I don't have answer for that. So anyway, she was going to the pit to tell Jackson that she was going to see Harriet at daycare. He wasn't in the pit by the time she got there so she decided to tell Catherine instead. She told Catherine and told her to have Jackson text her. Catherine told her that she needed to get in contact with Jackson herself because she wasn't getting in between April and Jackson's custody stuff."

Maggie snorted, "Since when?"

All three women laughed.

"So, what happened after that?" Maggie inquired.

Meredith continued the story, "Well, April asked Catherine since when and all hell broke loose. Catherine told her how she was playing childish games because she still had feelings for Jackson."

Maggie gasped. She said, "I actually can't believe that Jackson told Catherine about that."

Amelia asked, "Told Catherine about what?"

Maggie debated whether or not to share the conversation that she had overheard. She said, "If I tell you then you can't repeat it. Not to anyone and especially not to Jackson."

Amelia and Meredith nodded, and Maggie said, "Well, last week Jackson called April to ask her if we could keep Harriet on Monday since we were going out of town. Long story short she admitted to Jackson that she still had feelings for him and that she expected him to stop her wedding a second time."

Both Meredith and Amelia stared at Maggie with wide eyes. "Wow, she's more screwed up than me. She actually went through with marrying Matthew although she is in love with Jackson." Amelia said.

"The sad part is that she is pining over a man who is so clearly in love with someone else." Meredith said.

Maggie looked down at the floor. It sounded good to know that Jackson loved her so much, but she didn't feel good for April. She could feel the pain of being in love with someone who was in love with someone else.

Meredith interrupted her thoughts, "Don't you dare do anything stupid. You're not breaking up a family and you're not responsible for what's going on in April's life. She is an adult and she has made the choices that has led her to today. Jackson told her a long time ago before Harriet and before you and him that if she left that he was done. She left anyway and now these are the consequences of her actions. He tried, but he couldn't get past how she disregarded him and his feelings. He fell in love again and he's happy with that. You get to be happy. Unless you want to be stupid too and throw love away."

Meredith was right and Maggie knew it. She was with Jackson. She was who Jackson wanted. It was what it was.

Amelia said, "It was loud and embarrassing. April left in tears. I don't think Jackson told Catherine though. From what I heard April asked her why she would say something like that, and Catherine said that she's been watching her ever since Maggie started interacting more with Harriet. She said it was clear."

Maggie nodded. "The closer that Jackson and I get the closer I get with Harriet, and she has been completely unreasonable through it all. I respect her as Harriet's mother, but she doesn't respect me as the woman in Jackson's life."

Amelia said, "Well, like Meredith said, it's not your problem."

Her sisters left and Maggie continued working on her notes. A short time later Jackson walked in with a scowl on his face. She was so used to him smiling that seeing him visibly angry bothered her.

She stopped doing what she was doing. She said, "Hey, you good?"

"April." Jackson said simply.

Maggie replied, "Oh, I heard. Amelia and Mer told me. What was that all about?"

Jackson shrugged and started eating the uneaten half of Maggie's turkey sandwich. He said, "Babe, it's like she's spinning out of control again. I foolishly thought that I didn't have to worry about her since she got married and she seemed so happy. Like they came back to our place and partied with everyone after they got married. I never would've guessed we would be here."

Maggie watched Jackson eat her sandwich. They were truly made for one another. They had a shorthand within their relationship. He knew she never finished her food. She knew to always get a full servings because Jackson would always finish her food. She said, "I just hope that she can get it together. Focus on her marriage before she ruins another marriage. Hopefully these are just like growing pains or something."

Jackson finished off the sandwich and dusted the crumbs off of his hands. He said, "You're right, I hope the same things. Nevertheless, it's not my issue unless it starts affecting how she takes care of Harriet. Anyway, my only concern at this moment is our vacation. Are you about ready to go?"

Maggie smiled, "I'm ready whenever you are. I ready for some fun in the sun. Amelia and I went and got fresh waxes yesterday. I also bought all new clothes and every outfit includes shorts, short skirts or short dresses. You'll be very pleased Dr. Avery. I also bought some things for you and Harriet if that's ok."

Jackson smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. He said, "Let's get out of here Dr. Pierce so that we can get this party started.

Jackson and Maggie picked Harriet up from daycare and then went home to pack for their trip to California. Maggie felt bad for going to Disneyland without her nieces and nephews. She was planning on doing a big trip for the family. Since they all worked at the hospital it had to be planned well in advance so that they could all get the time off of work. However, this trip was for her little family only.

The next morning, they got up early and got dressed. Jackson had gotten a car service to take them to the airport. They were going to go out for breakfast before heading to the airport. The flight to their destination was a little under three hours. They would arrive around one in the afternoon and Jackson was ready for Maggie to change into her fun in the sun clothing.

Maggie wasn't privy to the arrangements that Jackson had made for their trip. He had said that he would take care of the arrangements and she hadn't asked any questions. So, Maggie was surprised when she realized that they were taking the Catherine Fox jet for their trip.

Once they were settled on the plane Maggie turned to Jackson rolling her eyes and smirking. "Really. We couldn't fly commercial."

Jackson said, "Babe, I'm an Avery. I can't remember ever flying commercially. Stick with me kid, you'll never want to fly commercial again."

Maggie laughed laying her head on Jackson's shoulder. During the flight Maggie and Harriet napped while Jackson read some additional research on using tilapia skin for burn patients. He was completely fascinated by this treatment and he was liking the results that he was getting lately.

When they landed there was a rental car waiting for them. Jackson drove them to the villa that he had rented for their extended weekend. He said to Harriet who was in the back seat, "Baby, we're going to have so much fun. Are you excited?"

The three-year-old nodded her head as she said, "Daddy, where we going? You no tell me."

Maggie smiled over at Jackson. It was no secret that Maggie loved to hear the extremely smart three-year-old speak. Jackson answered, "Daddy and Maggie have a surprise for you. We're going to go change and get some lunch, and then you'll get your surprise."

Harriet was such a happy little girl. When her father mentioned that they had a surprise for her she excitedly clapped her hands and kicked her little feet.

When they arrived at the villa Maggie was breathless. She was used to nice things. She worked hard and she believed in enjoying the fruits of her labor, but Jackson had spared no expense on their family vacation.

The villa had marble floors and countertops. Everything was modern and state of the art. Maggie looked at the pool and she felt like she never wanted to go back to Seattle ever again. Turning to Jackson she said, "You overdid it."

He smiled indulgently at her. He said, "No, there is no such thing when it comes to my favorite girls. I know what you're thinking. You're a woman you can take care of yourself, and you don't need me for my money. I appreciate all of that. I hope that Harriet picks up those traits from you, but as long as I have it I'm going to spend it the way I see fit. I want us to have a great vacation and this is a part of great vacationing."

Maggie rolled her eyes at him. She said, "Ok, whatever you say." She then stood on her tiptoes kissing Jackson on the lips.

Maggie changed out of the dress slacks and sweater she was wearing into a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top. On her feet were a pair of navy-blue lace TOMS. Around her waist was a navy-blue fanny pack where she carried, a small credit card case, lip balm, her phone, hand sanitizer, a portable phone charger and mini first aid kit with band aids and antibiotic ointment.

She looked so comfortable and relaxed that it made Jackson's heart swell. He was glad that they decided to make the trip. Maggie worked hard. Yes, she loved what she did, but she didn't take time to enjoy herself. None of them did really, but these times were just as important as the work that they did. Jackson made a mental note to schedule regular vacations. No more going years without taking time off. The hospital wouldn't fall apart if they weren't there.

The drive to the amusement park wasn't a long one. Jackson could tell that Harriet wasn't sure exactly where they were going, but he could see her excitement the closer that they got.

They were able to enter the park quickly because Jackson had thought of everything and paid in advance. When Harriet realized that they were at Disneyland she anxiously kicked her feet and wanted out of her stroller.

Maggie laughed and gladly took Harriet out of the stroller holding her hand as they walked into the park.

Over the next few days they slept late and enjoyed the park until it closed each night. They were tanned, carefree and relaxed. They took plenty of photos and ate plenty of junk. Jackson couldn't tell who enjoyed their trip more him, Maggie or Harriet.

What Jackson enjoyed most was how well the three of them got along. When he was married to April they fought more than they enjoyed themselves. Things were never easy. For April everything had an underlying meaning. So, it made it difficult for them to enjoy themselves. With Maggie she loved to have fun. She was nerdy and cute and a big kid at heart. She made him lighter. Growing up as an Avery he grew up with privilege, but there were the expectations. With Maggie he could shed all of that and just be Jackson. A man that loved to have fun and laugh. This weekend away from their normal lives he was able to do just that. He wanted to make this permanent. He wanted Maggie as his wife.

Jackson was sitting at the kitchen table in the villa confirming their arrangements to go home in the morning when Maggie walked into the room. She saw Jackson with his phone in his hands, but he wasn't focused on it. He had a dazed smile on his face.

Maggie walked over taking a seat on his lap. She said, "Hey, were in the world did you go?"

Jackson smiled at her kissing her exposed shoulder. He said, "I was actually thinking about you and about how happy you make me."

Maggie smiled down at him. She said, "Were you always this sappy?"

"It's not being sappy, Maggie. It's being honest and open about how I feel so that you don't ever have to question or guess. It's about expressing myself because I wasn't able to in my previous marriage. Every time I tried she would tell me that she already knew what I was thinking. That was so infuriating." Jackson ranted.

Maggie rubbed the back of his head, "That's why you complained about me not opening up to you? Also, why you said that you find it easier to open up to people who open up to you?"

He nodded, "Yes, you've really been doing a great job at that by the way. I just feel like so many things can be lost in translation when you don't talk. Like when I left, if I had communicated with you then you wouldn't have had to go through all those emotions and feelings you told me about last week."

They sat in silence for a minute before Maggie said, "I understand that I make you happy and I'm glad about that, but I feel like you compare me to April a lot. I actually feel like we talk about her a lot. Will we ever get to the place where you don't compare me to her?"

"I don't mean to do that. Trust me I'm not sitting here thinking all the time well Maggie does this, and April didn't do that. It's not like that at all. Tell you what no more April talk. From now on we focus on what we have to do for the three of us." Jackson said.

Maggie replied, "Deal, because you have other more important things to worry about."

"Like what," Jackson asked?

Smiling as she kissed him on his neck she said, "Like when you're going to make an honest woman out of me."

Jackson stood with Maggie in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked towards their bedroom saying, "If I thought you were ready Dr. Pierce nothing would stop me."

Maggie placed her hand on either side of his face. She said, "Well, Dr. Avery I'm telling you now that I'm ready."

The seriousness of their conversation was lost when Jackson deepened the kiss as the entered the bedroom. He locked the door behind him and wasted no time getting them both undressed.

Before either of them could register what was happening Jackson had Maggie on her knees in the center of the bed as he entered her from behind. Maggie's stomach muscles tightened with each rough stroke that Jackson gave her. She grasped at the sheets trying to her best not to wake a sleeping Harriet.

Jackson stopped playing fair when he reached a hand around her inner thigh to simultaneously play with her clit. Maggie moaned, "Jackson!"

Jackson couldn't help but smile a smile of triumph. It did something to his ego to know that he could bring this kind of response out of the generally unshakeable Maggie Pierce. He would never get tired of having sex with her. Of making love to her. Of fucking her. For Jackson there was a difference in all three, and he loved them all with her.

After a few more strong strokes they both collapsed on the mattress. After Jackson was able to catch his breath he said, "Wow, it's a very good thing that the love of my life is a cardiothoracic surgeon."

Maggie rolled onto her side facing him running her hand up and down his chest. She asked, "Why?"

"Because if I go into cardiac arrest my heart will be in good hands." Jackson said jokingly.

Maggie laughed at his silliness. She said, "Your heart will always be safe in my hands, Jackson."


	11. Both Ways

_**A/N: Hi! Yes, can you believe it? Another update. I would like to think Paola for giving me this idea. Please be patient with me as I work through this. I also want to thank montanabrokeme for the line, "Tom, Dick and Vik." I couldn't not use it. I hope you all enjoy it. **_

Chapter 11

Once Maggie and Jackson returned from their vacation they were beyond relaxed. They jumped back into their routine full steam ahead. Maggie split her time between her lab and doing surgeries and Jackson did the same.

On the week when Harriet was with her mother Jackson and Maggie practically lived at the hospital. They always made time in their busy days to spend a little time together. On the weeks when Harriet was with them, they tried to keep their schedules light so that they would be able to get home at a decent hour to spend time together as a family.

When they had Harriet, they made it a priority to have dinner with Catherine and Richard at least twice during the week. Jackson and Maggie wanted to show Harriet that although she was in a family full of surgeons, that love was abundant, and that family was the most important part of their lives.

On this morning Jackson and Maggie were focused on one another. It was their last morning before Harriet came back and they were making the most of it before heading into work.

Maggie bit down on Jackson's shoulder moaning in the only way that Maggie knew how, loudly. She gasped saying, "Mmm. Jackson. Deeper."

Jackson was more than willing to oblige the request from his woman. He concentrated on grinding deeper into his woman. He could tell he was giving her exactly what she wanted by the way her vagina hungrily held on to his penis.

Jackson grunted, "Damnit, Babe!"

Maggie tightened her grip on Jackson as she felt herself freefall into her orgasm. Jackson soon followed collapsing on top of his tiny woman. Jackson tried to move for fear of crushing Maggie, but she tightened her legs around him. She wasn't ready to let go of their connection.

She kissed Jackson on his neck and then his chest before murmuring, "I love you."

Jackson looked down into the face with the brown eyes that he loved so much. He said, "I love you more."

Maggie couldn't help the sad smile that graced her lips. She said, "That's what my mom said she wanted for me. A man who thought that he was lucky to have me. A man who loved me just a little more than I loved him."

After a few more moments Jackson separated himself from Maggie. He rolled onto his back pulling her on top of his chest. He asked, "It doesn't get any easier does it?"

He felt a tear roll onto his bare chest. Maggie didn't answer right away. Jackson knew she needed a few moments to gather her emotions. Finally, she said, "No, I experience such immense happiness and I want to call her so that we can talk about it and I can't. I want to call her to see what she thinks about you and what you she thinks about you and I being together, but I can't. I just want to know if she would give us her stamp of approval. You know. Kind of like you with Catherine."

Jackson squeezed his girlfriend. Jackson said, "When I found out about my mother's cancer I immediately thought about losing her. It was in those moments where I actually thought to myself that if she died I would miss her inserting herself in my life. I never asked mom for her opinion about the things that I did. Not when I dated, not when I chose my specialty. Nothing. She would always give me her two cents anyway, but I would never ask. However, it's something that I have come to expect from her. So, when I found out that she was sick I feared that I would no longer have that. It was then when I realized that I actually appreciate her meddling."

Maggie smiled into his chest listening to him talk about his mother. She loved their relationship. The way Catherine always pushed, and the way Jackson always pushed back. In a way his mother was his best friend, but Jackson had his boundaries, so it kept the relationship from being a burden, or creepy like some mother/son relationships.

They laid there in silence for a while. Jackson finally broke the silence saying, "I think Diane gave us her stamp of approval before either of us knew that there would be an us. I think she knew. When you told me that April said that we liked one another it startled me, but then I immediately thought about Diane. I feel like I have her blessing to be with you."

Maggie looked up at Jackson. She said, "She thought very highly of you. She wanted to meet your mother because she was just so impressed with everything about you. I told her it was inappropriate to meet her doctor's mother. She said, but he's your friend Maggie. There was no way I was letting Catherine and my mother in the same room together."

Jackson laughed. He said, "Now that you mention that, I would have loved to have seen that. They probably would've gotten along very well."

Maggie smiled saying, "I'm sure."

"We can't keep lying here. We have to get up, Babe." Jackson gently reminded her.

Maggie snuggled a little closer. She said, "I know but you're so warm and snuggly. I don't want to leave you."

Jackson ran his hand down Maggie's bareback. He loved mornings like this where they made love and talked. They both had busy schedules and sometimes they were so on the go that they didn't get times like this often. So, when they did they loved to linger in them.

They stayed in bed a little longer holding one another. After a while they got up and started getting ready for the day. Maggie was doing her hair when Jackson asked, "So, what time do you plan on leaving work today?"

Maggie said, "I actually have an ablation and a coronary bypass scheduled today. So, I plan on leaving when I'm done with those."

Jackson said, "It sounds like you're going to get off before me. I guess we should take our own cars. I have a couple sinus surgeries and a few skin graft surgeries. I might be a while."

Maggie looked at Jackson in the mirror as he dried off. She said, "So, I should pick up Harriet?"

Jackson nodded, "I will text her mother and let her know so that there won't be any problems."

They finished getting ready for work and went their separate ways. Maggie went through her day as normal. She didn't have time to see Jackson because he was in the OR when she wasn't she had intended to go watch his surgery, but instead she had lunch with Meredith, Amelia and Alex.

When she was done for the day, she went to meet April to get Harriet. When they got home she made dinner so that it would be done by the time that Jackson got home. She got down on the floor to play with Harriet. She texted Jackson to ask when he would be home.

Before Maggie knew it an hour had went by and Jackson still didn't answer her text. She wasn't alarmed by this. She simply thought that he was in surgery. However, it was getting close to Harriet's bedtime.

She ate dinner with Harriet and afterwards she gave her bath, read her a story and put her to bed. When she was done with that she went back downstairs. She checked her phone once again and noticed that Jackson still hadn't texted back. She texted Amelia asking her if Jackson was in surgery.

Amelia texted back that Jackson had left work a few hours ago. Maggie frowned. She didn't understand why he wouldn't have answered her text if he wasn't working. She decided to call him to see where he was.

When her call went unanswered Maggie frowned and started to worry. She put the phone down and started cleaning the kitchen. She made a plate of dinner for Jackson placing it in the oven to warm. She was busy wiping down the countertops when her phone dinged with a text. It was Jackson telling her that he was going to be late and not to wait up. She turned taking the food out of the oven and put in away in the refrigerator instead, although she knew that he wasn't ever going to eat it.

Maggie was really confused now. He went MIA and then sent her a text not to wait up. She didn't understand what was going on with Jackson, but she was going to figure it all out.

She went upstairs and showered putting on her pajamas. She went backs downstairs with her laptop so that she could get some work done while she waited for him to come home.

Maggie was in the process of charting the results of the people who had been testing out her mood rooms. When Jackson finally walked through the door. She looked at the time on her laptop seeing that it was almost one in the morning. She wasn't used to Jackson coming home this late. The only time he would come home this late was when he was stuck at work.

When Jackson walked in he noticed Maggie curled up on the sectional sofa with a blanket wrapped around her. She had papers spread out on the sofa around her and her laptop was in her lap. He had expected her to be asleep when he came home. He said, "I thought you'd be asleep."

Maggie put her laptop to the side and stood. She said, "I decided to wait up for you, you alright?"

Jackson went to the kitchen with Maggie on his heels. He took a beer out of the refrigerator. He said, "I told you NOT to wait up. How is Harriet? Was she alright? Did she give you a hard time."

Maggie was taken aback by his tone. It wasn't harsh. Actually, she had to strain to hear him, but he deflected her question by asking questions of his own. She narrowed her eyes at him. She said, "Harriet was fine, and she never gives me a hard time. I made dinner for us, all THREE of us. Then we played while we waited for you. We had dinner, bath time, story time and bed. Still no Jackson. I cleaned up the kitchen texted my sister to see if you were in surgery and found out that you had left work hours ago. Then I took a shower and did some work and now it's damn near one in the morning and you're just getting home talking about I thought that you would be asleep. Jackson, what's going on?"

Jackson knew that Maggie was right, and he knew that his actions weren't making sense to her. He pulled her into his arms kissing her cheek. He said, "I'm sorry babe. Let's just go to bed. It's late. We can talk tomorrow."

Maggie pulled out of his arms saying, "Or we can talk right now while we are both awake and not busy. You know that you can tell me anything. Talk to me Jackson. I can clearly see that something is wrong. What's the matter?"

Jackson gently pulled Maggie into his arms. He wrapped his large hands around her waist lowering his head to kiss her lips. Maggie eagerly obliged returning the kiss with fervor. However, when Jackson's hands started to roam her body she stiffened pulling out of his arms. "Jackson, we're not doing that. I asked you a question."

Jackson walked past Maggie, but then reached back taking her hand in his saying, "Come on, babe. Let's go get some sleep."

When Jackson started walking Maggie stayed rooted in her spot, causing Jackson to stop. He turned to face her. "Maggie, not tonight. Let's just go to bed and do this tomorrow."

"You said that you find easy to open up to people who open up to you. I opened up. I open up to you all day every day. We have those deep conversations about our feelings. When we're sad, when we're angry. We had one of those conversations this morning. It's not a one-way street, Jackson. It works both ways." Maggie ranted calmly.

Jackson took a deep breath saying, "I'm not running away. I'm not even refusing to talk to you, Maggie. I said, not now. We can talk later. We both live here. Neither one of us is going anywhere. It's not like I can hide from you. Can we please just go to bed, Babe?"

Maggie stood her ground. She said, "No, Jackson we can't just go to bed. We both know how it's going to go. We'll go to bed. Then tomorrow we'll miraculously find ourselves on opposite schedules and we won't get a chance to talk. Let's just get it over with already while we're both here."

Jackson said, "Damnit, Maggie."

Maggie didn't respond she just stood there looking at him. Waiting. He said, "Babe, when you're going through something I understand that sometimes you need time to process what you're going through and I never push you. I am asking you not to push me. I promise I will talk to you. You won't wake up in the morning to me being gone. I will come home tomorrow night when you come home. I just want to go upstairs, take a shower and crawl into bed with you."

Maggie didn't think it was fair that she had to spew her emotions all over the place and he got to hold on to his, but he was right. He did give her space to process things. She said, "Fine, Jackson but I swear if you flake on me tomorrow we're going to have some issues."

He pulled her into a hug. He said, "You're so fiery and I love that about you babe."

The next morning, they woke up before their alarms. They didn't talk they just enjoyed the silence of being in each other's arms. Jackson had a lot on his mind, and he wanted to share it with Maggie, but he didn't know how. He didn't know how she would take what he had to tell her, and he also had to think about Harriet.

"Yesterday I was served with custody papers by April." Jackson said into the silence.

Maggie sat up asking, "Excuse me? She did what? What kind of custody does she want? You already have fifty/fifty."

"Well according to the paperwork, she is concerned about Harriet being in daycare for long hours due to our long hours as surgeons." Jackson explained what he had found out the day before.

Maggie laughed humorlessly. She said, "So, let me get this straight, April who was a surgeon herself until recently, April who has a job herself now is asking for physical custody of Harriet?"

Jackson ran his hand down his face saying, "Yeah, babe. That's the gist of it. She said that while she has a job she makes her own schedule so she's always available for Harriet. She said it makes no sense for her to share joint custody for Harriet to come spend most of her time with us in daycare."

Maggie shook her head. "She has to be joking. She can't be serious. This is insane Jackson. So, she wants to penalize us for being working parents. When she's with us, she isn't neglected. If you can't I can. We also have Richard and Catherine, Meredith and Amelia who help us out. She's with family. She thinks it's better for you to have what? Weekends? I don't understand."

"Neither do I. Before Harriet was born we agreed to the agreement we have now. We said we were going to make a schedule and stick to it. Now this. I don't know her. She is trying to take my child from me. A child that I have had since she was a newborn. April was in the hospital Maggie. I took her home. I took care of her. When April was released from the hospital I took care of her and Harriet. When she lost her way and couldn't handle being a mother because she was drunk half the time and sleeping with every Tom, Dick and Vik, I was there taking care of my daughter. I can't believe she is doing this to me." Jackson ranted.

Maggie laid back down on the bed pulling Jackson into her arms holding him. She said, "Baby, I'm so sorry that you're going through this. I'll do whatever I can to help. I'll be with you every single step of the way. You know that don't you?"

Jackson asked, "Even if it gets ugly? I might have to let my mother use her influence and that could get ugly."

Maggie stroked his face softly. She said, "Babe, I'm here for whatever you need. I know how much Harriet means to you. I'm not going to sit by and let her try and cut that time with you. Harriet deserves equal time with her dad, and you can't be shamed because you work."

"She is making it seem like I don't spend quality time with my daughter. I spend time with her, she spends time with our family. Yes, April has a flexible schedule working for the homeless communities, but she can't think that it means she's a better parent. If I a man would do this to her a woman I would be burned at the stake." Jackson said.

Maggie said, "You're absolutely right. What she is doing to you is completely anti-feminist. Do you think that she is doing this to drive a wedge between us?"

Jackson shrugged as his alarm sounded. He turned to turn it off saying, "I don't know what to think anymore. I never thought that she would do something like this, but here we are."

Maggie rubbed his bare shoulder she said, "Well, no matter what I'll be by your side."

Jackson leaned over kissing her. He said, "I love you, babe. You and Harriet are all I need to get through this."


	12. The Plan

Chapter 12

After Jackson shared with Maggie what April was up to neither one of them wanted to get out of bed. They weren't in the right frame of mind to go to work and deal with patients. So, they did something that neither of them ever did. They texted Bailey that they wouldn't be coming in that day.

Maggie had gone downstairs to her laptop so that she could send some orders and Jackson went into Harriet's room to wake her up. When he had walked into the pit and been confronted by the man that served him April's custody petition he was completely blindsided. He went back to his lab where he read and reread the papers several times. Then he went for a drive. Afterwards he had gone back to Joe's and had a beer. Before going home.

He knew that Harriet was there waiting for him and he had wanted to see his daughter more than anything, but he needed time to wrap his head around what was going on. He knew that Harriet was in good hands with Maggie, and he knew that Maggie didn't mind being left with his little girl. He was so thankful for his girlfriend.

Maggie was a godsend. Sure, she had her quirks, she spooked easily and when she was spooked she behaved oddly. She could be the queen of deflection and avoidance when she wanted to be, but when you needed her in your corner, she was always there. Jackson had decided a long time ago that he was going to love Maggie for all of who she was and not just the parts of her that made him feel good.

For Jackson that meant recognizing situations that might spook her, and not only recognizing those situations, but allowing her to process those situations in her own way, no matter how odd her way may be. It was one of the reasons he never asked his girlfriend what she wanted to eat. He either guessed or presented her with specific options. Not too many options though, because the more choices she had the longer it took her to decide.

However, since he and Maggie had decided to take the day off he couldn't wait to spend some time with his daughter. Jackson couldn't understand why April was doing this. Daycare wasn't harmful to Harriet. She was able to socialize with other children. She was the only grandchild. So, that meant she spent a lot of time in the company of adults, or by herself. Yes, when she was with April she had Ruby, but the reality was that when Harriet was with him and Maggie she could often times be the only child.

He and Maggie were good about letting Harriet have time with Meredith's children and Leo, but their parents were busy as well. So, that wasn't always feasible. He thought that daycare was a good place to get in some socialization. Maggie knew what it was to grow up without peers and people on your level intellectually, so ensuring that Harriet developed healthy social skills was high on their priority list.

Plus, he and Maggie were always cognizant of the time they had with Harriet. They adjusted their work schedules as much as possible when Harriet was in their care.

Harriet would be starting preschool soon. Catherine had put her on a waiting list for an elite school before she was even born. At first he was upset with his mother for meddling, but after he had gotten over his initial anger he realized it was something that he and April hadn't thought of. So, he appreciated her taking that initiative.

When Harriet started school, she would be in school during the day and he and Maggie would then adjust their schedules around that. He saw no reason to adjust their custody agreement and he was willing to fight April on this.

Walking into Harriet's room Jackson saw his daughter curled up in her bed. He crawled in with her. The bed was small and uncomfortable for him, but Harriet loved when he got in with her. He scooped his daughter up and laid her on his chest kissing her head full of curls.

His favorite things about both Maggie and Harriet were their curls. They each had different curls, but he just loved how soft and free they were. He continued to kiss his baby girl's head waiting for her to stir. When she finally did and realized that she was in her father's arms she squealed and threw her tiny arms around his neck. "Daddy! I missed you."

Jackson squeezed his daughter. He said, "Daddy missed you too baby. Did you have fun with Maggie last night?"

Harriet nodded her head. "Maggie at work?"

"Maggie is not at work. We are not going to work today. Maggie is downstairs. Let's go see her and figure out what we're having for breakfast. You have to go potty?" Jackson asked standing from the bed with his daughter in his arms.

Once they finally made their way downstairs Maggie was closing her laptop. When she saw them coming she smiled. "Good morning Miss Harriet! I was thinking about French toast for breakfast. What do you say?"

Harriet clapped her hands excitedly, stretching her feet indicating to her father that she wanted to be put down. Jackson lowered her to the floor and she immediately ran over to Maggie crawling into her lap and kissing her face.

Jackson stood watching their interaction for a while. He was happy that he was in a relationship with someone who got along well with his child, and someone who loved her as much as he did. Maggie wasn't Harriet's mother and Maggie would never try to be, but Maggie would go down fighting for Harriet. This he knew to be true. For Maggie Harriet was an extension of him and as such she was fiercely protective and loyal to the little girl.

After watching them a few more moments Jackson said, "I better go start the French toast. Are we having bacon with it? Maggie can you us make coffee please?"

Maggie said, "Babe, I can make the French toast."

Jackson turned saying, "I'm trying to eat today, not watch you fish out egg shells."

Maggie laughed standing as Harriet ran off to her toy box. She asked, "What happened to you paying to watch me fish out egg shells?"

"I will pay to see that on tv, not when I'm hungry in the morning and I'm ready to eat." Jackson jokes.

Maggie walked into the kitchen kissing Jackson his shoulder. She said, "You think you're so cute, but I have news for you buddy. You're not."

Jackson smiled pulling Maggie into his arms allowing his hands to roam the lower half of her body. He whispered so that Harriet couldn't hear him, "I want to fight this, and I need you to fight this. I want us to show that we are a team with Harriet's best interest in mind. I'm going to call my attorney later this week and we're going to make a case that Harriet being in daycare is a good thing. April is making it seem like she is just sitting home taking care of Harriet 24/7 and that we are just sticking her in daycare. April has childcare as well, and maybe she doesn't use them as much as we use them because of our demanding career, she still uses childcare. Also, we have proof that we have made the necessary adjustments to our schedules prior to this petition to accommodate the fact that we have a young child."

Maggie laid her head on his chest saying, "You speak French now? You're saying we a lot."

Jackson placed a kiss on the crown of her head he said, "That's because it's not just me raising my daughter we do this together. I was too frustrated to come home last night, and I could only do that because my daughter was with someone who loves her and more importantly someone who she loves. I know she probably missed me, but I know she was just fine being with you. I didn't properly thank you for last night."

Maggie said, "No need to thank me. We're not a traditional family, but we are a family, nevertheless. As long as long as I am allowed to I will always be there for Harriet, even if God forbid we're not together any longer."

Jackson moved to the refrigerator to get out the ingredients to make the custard for the French toast. He asked, "You still imaging us ending?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and went about starting the coffee. She answered, "You do know that when I said that I wasn't implying that I wanted us to end. Until you, relationships always ended. I mean yeah I didn't have a lot of experience in that area, but every relationship before you ended."

Jackson said, "You mean the two relationships you had ended?"

She squinted, "How do you know that there were only two before you? There could have been more."

"You told me once that Dean was your one serious guy, and I know about DeLuca, and I don't count that thing with Chive." Jackson said as he got out the cinnamon and nutmeg for the French toast.

"Well if we're counting serious relationships only then you can remove DeLuca from the list too. That ended before I could get seriously invested. I think when that ended I was more pissed than sad or hurt. Anyway, my relationship before you ended, and I didn't have lasting friendships until I came here. If I couldn't hold onto friends and if a man I was set to marry and I couldn't get it right, thinking that I would be able to make it work with the Jackson Avery, wasn't all that far-fetched." Maggie explained.

Jackson stopped what he was doing looking at Maggie with hearts in his eyes. He said, "Well, what you're not taking into account is that the Jackson Avery is head over heels crazy about you, and he feels like he would be a fool to let you go."

Maggie shook her head at him saying, "There you go saying things again. I'm crazy about you too Jackson, when I thought that we might not be able to make it I felt like the world was ending. I want you and this so badly. I don't know if I express that enough."

Jackson smiled down at her. He said, "Yeah, don't worry. You don't have to say it. I know."


	13. Impulse Control

Chapter 13

Maggie was home on a Saturday morning. She had just gotten out of the shower. She had started her morning off with a run and upon her return Jackson had cornered her making love to her against the wall of their bedroom.

Jackson had left to go take Harriet to Catherine. She wanted to take Harriet for a spa day. Jackson thought it was all bit dramatic, but Catherine insisted that she wanted to take her granddaughter with her.

Maggie walked into the kitchen looking for something to make for breakfast when their home phone rang indicating to her that they had a visitor downstairs. Maggie answered the phone and was told that April was downstairs.

Maggie was confused as to why April was there. She didn't get Harriet back until Monday. Maggie said to send April up. As she waited for April to come up she made coffee. When April knocked Maggie opened the door. She smiled as politely as she could considering the situation. She said, "Hi, April. What can I do for you? Jackson isn't home right now? Catherine wanted to spend the morning with Harriet, so he took her over there."

April walked in looking around. She was always amazed by how ostentatious his penthouse looked. She never would've felt comfortable living in a place like that. She knew that Jackson was wealthy, but for the most part he had never lived a lavish lifestyle except for his frivolous daily spending habits and his sneaker collection. Looking around his apartment she realized she didn't know Jackson at all. To Maggie she said, "I know, he told me that he was taking Harriet to his mom this morning. I came to see you. I wanted to talk to you woman to woman."

This information startled Maggie. What was there for her and April to discuss. She asked April as much, "What do we need to discuss?"

April said, "I'm sure that you know that Jackson and I go to court this week for our custody hearing."

Maggie nodded, "I'm aware. I will be there in support of Jackson and Harriet." Maggie wanted it to be known where her loyalties were.

April continued, "I wanted you try and get Jackson to see reason. I am not trying to take anything away from Jackson. I am aware that he is a great father. I know that he loves his daughter. I am just trying to do what I feel is best for Harriet. Her being in daycare makes no sense when she could be with her mother. Can you talk to Jackson?"

"I don't know why you would ask me to do such a thing. I am completely on Jackson's side with all of this. Jackson and I work, but during the time that Harriet is in our care she is the center of our world, and everything that we do revolves around the fact that we have Harriet. Our family dinners with one another, with Richard and Catherine, and at Mer's are important to us and Harriet. Our bedtime routine, our morning routine everything is adjusted to include Harriet. I don't feel like it's wise or smart to take that away from her. Harriet will be starting preschool in the fall and all of this will have been for nothing." Maggie said. She was completely thrown off by the fact that April thought that she could use her against Jackson. They were a team. They were in this together.

April said, "I'm asking you as a woman Maggie. Mother to mother. I know you're not Harriet's mother, but you love her like she was yours. I want you to think about her."

Maggie asked, "Let me ask you something woman to woman. Why don't you just drop this petition? It's within your powers to do so. It's unnecessary. We can just continue as we were." Maggie was not falling for this appeal that April was trying to make to her maternal side. She knew that April didn't think of her as a parental figure for Harriet. She knew that April was only saying that trying to manipulate her.

"Maggie, this is important to me." April pleaded.

Maggie asked, "Why would what's important to you matter to me? I am in a relationship with Jackson. His desires and Harriet's well-being are the only things that concerns me. I happen to think that this amended custody agreement is a horrible idea. I'm not in support of it. So, I won't be helping you. The only thing I will do is let him know that you came by trying to recruit me to help you."

"Women should be sticking together not turning on one another." April said.

Maggie stood squinting at April she said, "I'm not turning against you. I am being loyal to my family. Jackson and Harriet are my family. They are the only ones that I'm loyal to. You should think about your child and not your bruised ego."

"I shouldn't have come here. My attorney told me not to talk to you two. I just came because I'm desperate. I stand by my assertion that it makes no sense for Harriet to come here and spend all her time in daycare, but my attorney told me that Jackson is asking for full custody. She said that there is some type of evidence being presented proving that I am unstable as a parent. I can't believe he would go so low as to bring up a weak moment that I had." April said with tears in her eyes.

Maggie wasn't going to confirm or deny anything with April. He was requesting full custody, but he wasn't using April's drinking. He was an Avery and his mother was Catherine Fox. He wasn't really seeking full custody. He figured that if the judge saw them both as capable parents that the judge would just order that the keep the arrangement as is.

However, if April was scared of losing her child she just might drop the petition altogether. So, Maggie said, "April, I think that you should leave."

Maggie walked to the door opening it so that April would get the hint that their conversation was over.

Before April left she turned towards Maggie saying, "Maggie, have a heart and do the right thing."

"Why would I do anything for you after the way you've been treating me? You should be aware of the phrase that you catch more flies with honey. You've been nasty to me because you have a thing for Jackson, and you feel like he chose me over you. Newsflash April. There was no you by the time Jackson and I became an item. He didn't choose me over you. He just chose me. He loved me. It wasn't about you April. You have a husband. He has a beautiful daughter. You had a beautiful relationship with your daughter's father. Just let that be." Maggie pleaded with April.

April stood staring at Maggie with tears in her eyes. After a moment she turned towards the elevator and Maggie closed the door.

Ten minutes later Jackson walked into the house to find Maggie sitting at the kitchen counter sipping a cup of coffee. He said, "Babe, did April come over here? I saw her coming from this direction on my way home."

Maggie looked up and rolled her eyes. She said, "Yes she came over here. She asked me to talk to you. She even tried to appeal to my maternal side."

Jackson squinted, "What? As much as she tries to remind everyone that you aren't Harriet's mother."

"She said that she knows that I care about Harriet as my own and that I should try and put myself in her shoes. She is worried that you will use her drinking during her depression as a way to win full custody." Maggie explained.

Jackson asked, "What did you say?"

Maggie shrugged. She said, "I told her that my loyalties lie with you and Harriet, and that I don't agree with what she's doing. I also told her if she wanted to stop you from getting full custody that she should drop the petition altogether."

"Oh, so you didn't tell her that I would never use her depression against her?" Jackson questioned.

Maggie shook her head no. She said, "No, I felt like she feels her back is against the wall so she might be willing to drop it so that she doesn't lose. I didn't feel it wise to show our hand. I told her to drop it. The rest is up to her."

"This is stupid. We should be able to co-parent with one another without all of this drama. We were doing just that before without any issue." Jackson ranted as he looked into the refrigerator.

Maggie said in a quiet voice, "Until you got with me. Seems like our relationship has done more harm than good."

Jackson closed the refrigerator and turned to Maggie. He asked, "It did who more harm than good? Because from where I am standing I didn't start living until I started my relationship with you. Nothing but good things have come out of being with you."

"I'm just saying that it pissed April off. I wonder why she told me that you liked me if she didn't want us together and if she was going to act like a crazy person?" Maggie mused.

Jackson took Maggie's coffee out of her hands taking a sip. He said, "Babe, this is the irrational part of April. You and April are night and day like that. She was always impulsive. She didn't weigh and measure things before doing them. She was a virgin. We had a moment and she decided that she wanted to have sex. I asked her if she was sure and she said that she was, but she didn't think about it. We weren't dating so it's not like she had been thinking about it for a while, or that it was something already on her mind. Everything about her and our relationship was impulsive. I became impulsive just to sort of keep up with her. It honestly can be kind of addictive. Getting with you it was like being doused with cold water on a hot day. You were like slow it down, pump the breaks. I think now looking at the larger picture I am thankful that you forced me to stop to weigh and measure."

Maggie smiled up at her boyfriend as he leaned against the counter next to her. Maggie had explained to Jackson that she didn't make decisions easily. Her being the scientist that she was, she liked to weigh and measure the pros and cons of said decisions. She wanted to make sure that she was making the most rational decisions possible. She wasn't good with impulsivity.

Maggie said, "I worried that the trait of impulsivity for you would ruin us, but you seemed to respect what I was telling you and it was never a big issue for us."

Jackson smiled down at the love of his life. He said, "It wasn't going to be an issue with. It's was reasonable of you to ask me to give you time to process and think about things before acting. I could have saved myself all of the drama I'm having today if I was a little less impulsive and a bit more calculating."

Maggie was trying not to be smug about Jackson admitting that her approach was better when he asked, "How long did you weigh coming her to Seattle looking for Ellis?"

"I didn't come looking for Ellis. I knew of Ellis Grey. I knew that she had passed away. I was just looking for answers. I thought about that decision long and hard. When I made up mind my mom wanted to stop me. She didn't want me coming out here getting hurt. However, this wasn't something that she could protect me from." Maggie answered.

Jackson said, "Well, luckily you didn't get hurt."  
Maggie gave him a look saying otherwise. She elaborated, "Oh I got hurt. In the long run it became the best decision I could've made, but I didn't see the fruits of that labor right away. Richard was the first person I told, and he didn't tell me that he was possibly my father. I hated him for that. I had my parents. They were great. I wouldn't have traded them for anything, but as a human you want your birth parents to have cared about you. By him not speaking up I felt it meant that he didn't care. Then there was Meredith. I know Meredith now and I get all the nuances of my sister, but coming in and not know her, it was a lot. I found her abrasive, rude and bitchy among other things. I couldn't get out of Seattle fast enough. Hell, you and I didn't even have a great first meeting."

Jackson smiled thinking about when he and Maggie had been formerly introduced by Bailey. It was not exactly kind by any stretch of the imagination. Who would have known that a few years later she would be his whole entire world? Jackson said, "Well, I'm glad you didn't leave. I'm also glad that you and Mer got to bond. She is a lot, but I've known her a long time and she's good people. If you have her in your corner she's always going to look out for you."

Maggie nodded. She said, "You're right. I know that my sister always has my back. Amelia too. We clicked right away. She was basically the only person I got a long with when I got here. Here and Derek. He was always nice, but once he found out that I was Mer's sister he embraced me fully. But yeah Amelia has been my partner in crime since the beginning. People always like to point out that we're not really sisters, but you can't tell me that. She's my sister and she would go to war for me and vice versa."

Jackson said, "You're also close with Alex."

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, he was kind to me because I was Meredith's sister, I guess. However, things turned when Meredith went away. We really bonded in her absence. Now he's like an annoying big brother. I really have a whole village out of that decision."

"Yes, a village and a man who adores the air you breathe." Jackson commented.

Maggie let out a loud shriek of laughter. "You and your cheesy comments."

Jackson leaned in catching Maggie's lips in a kiss. He whispered, "You love my cheesy comments. You complain about them, but I know that you love them."

Changing the subject Maggie asked, "So, what are we doing today?"

Jackson said, "Well, since we haven't had breakfast maybe we should go eat. Then we have to come back home and get dressed. Richard and my mom are having a barbecue. She said that we're co-hosting with her and Richard."

Maggie's brow furrowed before asking, "Why us? I don't even know why they're having this party."

Jackson said, "She said that we're family."

Maggie rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get dressed for breakfast. It was going to a long day. She loved spending time with Richard and Catherine, but her future mother in law could be quite exhausting. Catherine liked to show Maggie off and brag about her more than she did her own son. Maggie often found herself tired of smiling at all the people that Catherine would introduce her to."

Maggie loved her family back in Boston. She loved everyone that she grew up with, but her life in Seattle was something that she never knew she needed. She was never alone and felt loved and needed. No impulsivity didn't work for her, but planning worked out better than she could have ever imagined.


	14. Tough Pill to Swallow

Chapter 14

Jackson and Maggie walked into the court with Catherine and his attorney. Jackson said, "Please make sure that you emphasize that neither one of us are with our daughter right now, and it's not because we're working to take care of her, but because she thought it would be fun to challenge an agreement that has been working all this time."

Maggie squeezed Jackson's hand giving him a physical sign of her support. Catherine looked at her son. April had been married to her son, and then she had become pregnant with not one, but two of her grandchildren. She maintained her respect for April because she was the mother of her grandchildren. However, she was highly disappointed in April's latest actions. She stood behind her son completely in fighting this.

It wasn't that she was biased because he is her son. Catherine thought that Jackson was an excellent father. He was VERY hands on. If Harriet needed him he didn't complain. He didn't make excuses for what he had to do, and why he couldn't. He made it work.

Catherine had overheard a conversation between Jackson and Maggie when they had first started dating. Jackson had apologized for not having time because April had been going through things and he had to take his daughter. Maggie had sounded very understanding. Thinking about that Catherine couldn't believe that April had the audacity to bring Jackson to court asking that he be relegated to a weekend father. He was a full-time father and just like full time mothers they worked and raised their children. Catherine was glad that Jackson was fighting this because April didn't get to take that away from him.

When they walked into the courtroom they saw Meredith and Amelia waiting. Maggie walked over to her sisters asking, "What are you two doing here?"

Meredith said, "We're here to support you and Jackson. You two are family and we're going to have your back."

Amelia said, "Yeah, did you expect us not to be here as a support system for you two?"

Maggie hugged her sisters thankful for the fact that they were willing to show up for her and Jackson.

As they all got settled in their seats the door to the courtroom opened and in walked April, Matthew and April's mother. Karen gave Jackson a dirty look. Seeing this Catherine gave Karen one right back. Catherine wasn't in the mode for April or her high and mighty mother.

As the court proceedings went on that morning they listened to April's attorney lay out how April is a volunteer doctor for homeless people. She explained how she was available to take care of her daughter without the regular use of childcare. Her attorney argued that it was better for the child to be with a parent as opposed to being in daycare.

The more her attorney talked the more agitated Maggie, Jackson and Catherine got. They even said that they were only in court today because Jackson and Catherine were using their name and influence in the medical community to intimidate her. April had testified that they thought that the threat of their big-time lawyers would stop her from doing what she believed was best for their child.

The judge called a recess before hearing from Jackson's attorney. Maggie turned towards her sisters shaking her head. Meredith was the first to speak, "I can't believe Kepner is doing this. She almost died. One would think that she would be a little more sensitive to the fact that life is short and not waste everyone's time doing this."

"She's obviously not thankful. Isn't gratitude a part of religion?" Amelia questioned.

Catherine said, "The entire time they were talking I realized how frivolous this whole proceeding is. I have better things to do with my time to be sitting in a courtroom trying to amend a child custody arrangement that will probably get changed back in a few months anyway because Harriet will be going to school."

Jackson squeezed his mother's hand as he made eye contact with Maggie. She tilted her head to the side staring back at him. Maggie stood and Jackson stood with her. They turned to everyone saying, "We'll be back."

Jackson and Maggie walked out of the courtroom and then out of the courthouse to their car. Once inside Maggie said, "It's going to be fine, babe. Everything will be fine. No judge is going to look at how hands on you are as a parent and reduce your time."

"Thank you. You truly are my place of peace. I didn't have to say anything, and you knew." Jackson said kissing Maggie's hand.

"It's not necessarily that I know what you need in any moment, but I think about if I was in your shoes and what I would want. I always what to offer you things I would want. It's important that your needs are met too." Maggie explained.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Jackson said, "I just never thought that we would have these issues. I thought that she would understand that after having grown up without a father that being a father would be very important to me. I don't want to be absent. I want Harriet to know that I am there and always will be there, but we're adults and we do have to work, but I'm balancing it all. I'm being a father, being a doctor, being a boyfriend, and being a son. I balance it all and I'm thriving in all areas, Maggie."

Maggie nodded with a bright smile she said, "I know that Jackson. You don't have to tell me. I'm your colleague, and your girlfriend. I see how you handle it all. I know that not only do you do the best that you can, but you also do it well. I don't question you as a father. If I did I would stay out of it, but I support you so fiercely because I know that everything that you do is for the best interest of Harriet."

Jackson and Maggie stayed in the car a little while longer talking then they headed back inside. By the time they re-entered the courtroom Richard had joined their group.

Jackson shook hands with Richard and Richard kissed Maggie on the cheek. Jackson said, "I'm surprised you're here. You and April pretty much got along."

"This is family son, and like your mother I am not happy about what she's doing. I feel like this is unnecessary and I wanted to show you my support. I had a meeting earlier and then I had to do a post op follow up on a patient, or I would've been here earlier."

When the hearing reconvened Jackson's attorney laid all of their cards on the table. Arguing that Jackson be given full custody because he was able to provide a stable routine whereas April's volunteer work made a routine more difficult. His attorney pointed out how they had a family unit with Jackson, Maggie, Catherine, Richard and Maggie's sisters.

They also explained how it was important for the young child to socialize with other children and how that was beneficial for her development. It was also discussed how April was volunteering and not getting paid for her work which made her home a one income household, while Jackson had an inheritance and he and Maggie worked making large salaries at their jobs, so they were able to provide for a better education and other experiences for Harriet.

The last thing that they discussed was how Jackson had been a very present parent in Harriet's life. How he cared for Harriet after April's traumatic delivery.

After both sides had presented the judge said, "I want to admonish you that the court is not a playground. There are actual children out there who are in danger with one parent or the other. Parents who aren't good at parenting and need to be supervised when they have their children. To bring this man in here asking for full custody when you've had the same custody agreement the entire time since you all stopped living under the same roof is frivolous and it is wasting the court's time. Dr. Kepner will your daughter be starting preschool within the next few months?"

April had a shocked look on her face. She looked scared. She answered, "Yes, your honor."

The judge then asked, "So explain to me why this makes sense? Why you thought that this was important enough for you to come here today to waste the court's time? Because if you have your daughter every day during the week every week, won't you have to have childcare more? Because with the way things are you can do your volunteer work during the weeks when you don't have your child. I don't see a reason to grant your petition: however, since you think that family court is a playground I am tempted to grant Dr. Avery his request."

Jackson held his breath and Maggie squeezed his hand. They never thought that they would actually win physical custody, but it sounded like the judge wanted to go in that direction.

Jackson whispered to his attorney and then asked the Judge, "Your honor, may I please say something?"

The judge said, "That is fine Dr. Avery."

"Judge I don't want you to grant me full custody. All I ever wanted was to keep things the way they are. I know you may feel the need to punish Dr. Kepner, but the main goal for Maggie and I is Harriet's well-being. We feel that leaving things as they are would be just that for Harriet, in her best interest. I'm not trying to use my child to be spiteful. I just want us to be able to co-parent amicably like we did prior to starting new relationships." Jackson pleaded with the judge.

They took another break before the judge gave his decision. When the judge walked out of the courtroom Maggie turned to Jackson placing a kiss on his lips. He smiled down at her asking, "What was that for, babe? Not that I'm complaining."

Maggie smiled at him. She said, "I'm just so proud of the man that you are and I'm proud to be part of your life."

Jackson smiled at her and whispered into her ear, "I'm hoping that you will show me a little later just how proud you are of me."

"You know that I got you." Maggie said winking at Jackson.

Amelia coughed saying, "Get a room."

Maggie turned to look at her sisters and shrugged.

When the judge came back it was so quiet in the courtroom that you could hear a pin drop. He said, "My first instinct was to teach you a lesson Dr. Kepner about playing games with the court, but after listening to Dr. Avery's impassioned plea I have decided to grant his request that the custody arrangement remain untouched. You will continue to work within those terms."

When the judge gave his decision Maggie couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes. She couldn't believe that April had brought it all the way here. It was extremely unnecessary. Having Harriet at the hospital daycare made it easier for her and Jackson to go see Harriet during breaks in their day.

When court was over Jackson and Maggie shook hands with his attorney. Jackson hugged his mother and Richard and Maggie hugged her sisters and thanked them again for coming to show their support.

Jackson grabbed Maggie's hand and walked over to April. Her attorney had just walked out, and she was preparing to leave with her mother and Matthew. Jackson said, "April, you have to know that I would never take our daughter away from you. I know that you are a good mother and I know how much our little girl loves you."

Karen said, "Jackson, we don't care to talk to you right now. We have to get home to get to Harriet."

Maggie could feel Jackson tense beside her. Then she heard Catherine's voice, "You're really ungrateful. You do realize my son almost walked away with physical custody of Harriet and your daughter would've been relegated to a weekend parent like she was trying to do to my son? The only reason that didn't happen was because of my son's graciousness. Here he is trying to be gracious still, in light of everything you've done to get us to this place, and you can't be any kinder?"

Richard placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. He didn't want Catherine getting worked up.

Jackson shook his head then turned with Maggie's hand still tucked in his and walked out of the courtroom. He was very happy with the outcome, but he was finding it difficult to think about co-parenting with April after all of this. However, it was time for Jackson to place his focus on other things. Like the woman who stood proudly by his side. It was time he showed Margaret Pierce just what she meant to him.


	15. Will You

Chapter 15

After the court hearing Jackson and Maggie, and April and Matthew attempted to get back into their regular routine. April started allowing Matthew to do drop offs and pick-ups because she wasn't yet ready to face Jackson and Maggie.

Today was Friday and it was Maggie's day off, but a large trauma had come into the hospital and so she was called in. She had been going non-stop since she walked through the door. She ran a circle from the ER to the OR going from consults to perform surgeries.

She had just finished her last surgery. She was sitting at the cardiac nurses station updating a patient's chart when Amelia walked by. Amelia said loudly, "Maggie! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be out with Jackson tonight."

Maggie looked up casually rubbing her neck. She shrugged, "I texted Jackson asking for a raincheck. I got called in today and I've been going non-stop ever since. I don't feel like going or doing anything but curling up on the sofa. Hell, I'll curl up on the sofa with him while he watches sports. I'll probably be asleep."

A moment of panic crossed Amelia's face, but it was gone so quickly Maggie didn't question it. Amelia asked, "What did Jackson say when you texted him?"

Maggie shrugged reaching for her phone in her lab coat. She said, "I don't know. I never checked. Wow, I have ten missed calls from Jackson."

Maggie stood walking around the counter. She said, "Let me go call him back. I hope that everything is ok with him and Harriet."

Amelia frowned, "Harriet? I thought she was still with April."

Maggie frowned back at her sister. She said, "She is, but that's the first place that my mind goes seeing that Jackson has called me so many times. That or that something has happened to Catherine. I have to go call him back."

Maggie walked into the stairwell heading to the attendings lounge. Jackson didn't answer, but she could tell by the way his phone rang that he was on a call. She ended the call and waited a minute picking up her pace. When she reached the attendings lounge she tried to reach him again. She put her phone on speaker and started to change quickly.

Jackson answered on the second ring, "Hey, Babe! Where are you?"

"Is everything alright. I saw how many times you called me. Why didn't you have me paged?" Maggie answered putting back on her street clothes.

Jackson said, "Oh, I was just trying to ask you if one of your reporting surgeons could do your last surgery. I didn't page you because it wasn't that important, and I didn't want to startle you."

Maggie said, "Oh, you scared me. I thought that something had happened to Harriet, or your mother. I saw all of those missed calls and no text and freaked out. I'm on my way home now. I just want to come home, shower and relax. Did you get my text? Is it alright if I skip our date tonight? We can do it on another night."

Jackson was quiet for a moment then he asked, "Babe, can you rally? I really put a lot of work into surprising you tonight."

Maggie picked up her phone from the table as she looked at the watch on her wrist. She said, "We're already late and I still have to come home, shower, change and do my hair and makeup."

I know that I am asking for a lot, but we can have a very chill rest of the weekend if we do this tonight. I promise. You don't even have to leave the bed if you don't want to." Jackson pleaded. He tried not to sound too eager because he didn't want Maggie to get suspicious.

Maggie groaned loudly. She said, "Fine Jackson, but once we get back home you're not touching me and you're letting me sleep in tomorrow until I wake up on my own."

Maggie could hear the smirk in his voice when he said, "Sure, babe. Whatever you say. Now hurry home. The faster we go out the sooner you can come back home and get into bed."

Maggie rolled her eyes. She said, "Ok, Jackson. I'm on my way."

Maggie rushed home and was ready to go in an hour. To her surprise Jackson wasn't driving them to their secret location. A limousine was waiting for them. Once they were settled inside Maggie asked, "Jackson, what's the special occasion?"

Jackson looked down at Maggie with love in his eyes. He answered with a question of his own, "You don't know?"

"I have no idea," Maggie replied.

"Tonight, is the two-year anniversary of our first kiss. Do you remember our first kiss?" Jackson asked.

Maggie smiled a nostalgic smile. She said, "Of course. That was the night of the Clive incident. You left to take Priya home and then showed back on my doorstep. I was so shocked to see you standing there and when you started talking I think I stopped breathing. I never would've guessed in a million years that was going to happen."

Jackson slid closer to Maggie he said, "I won't forget that entire day. It was like one big epiphany. From Sarah to Chive's wife showing up. I will never forget anything."

Maggie asked, "Sarah?"

Jackson nodded, "Sarah, our patient. The one that we had to reattach her ear."

Maggie's eyes lit up. She said, "Oh, yeah. I remember her. She kept asking me if we had a thing. I told her no, but she was like there were vibes. She said that there were vibes when I said your name. Like I was some kind of teenage girl with crush."

Jackson said, "Oh, I can see what she means. It's something about the way you say my name."

Maggie slapped Jackson on his chest. She said, "Oh, please. There is nothing about the way I say your name. I just say your name. Jackson. It's a name like any other name."

"You can deny it all you want, but the cadence and the tone in which you say my name. Even I know that there are major vibes in the way that you say my name. It's okay, there are vibes in the way that I say your name too, babe." Jackson said teasing her.

Maggie asked, "So Sarah said something to you too about our vibes?"

Jackson shook his head. He said, "No."

Maggie looked at him with a question in her eyes. She asked, "So, why do you remember her so well?"

Jackson said, "Because of something she said. She started talking about rugby to her father and about how she could get hurt on the field or on the sidelines like she had that day and something in my mind clicked. You had a lot of excuses for why we shouldn't be together, but pain in inevitable. However, I realized taking that risk for you was worth it to me."

"Wait! You said that to me that night. That we could get hurt playing the game and all that. You said that to me before you kissed me." Maggie remembered.

Jackson smiled down at her. He said, "I did. When she said it, it made me think. I really wanted to take that risk with you. I knew that it was worth it. You never judged me for being divorced. You never cared that I was an Avery. You never wanted anything from me but my heart. You genuinely loved me for me. You are a single woman with no children you could have had someone with less baggage, but you stuck with me. Even when my baggage became an issue in our relationship you stayed. I know you Maggie, you like to run, but you didn't. You stayed with me and when I was going through the toughest time in my life it was in your arms that you held me and let me cry. You were my strength during that time."

Maggie was getting teary-eyed by everything that Jackson was saying. She said, "Jackson...You did the same with me when my mother died. You didn't even have an obligation to do so, but you did it anyway. You were my rock."

Jackson pulled at one of Maggie's loose curls. He said, "He this is my turn, you can have yours some other time. Like I was saying you've been my strength. During this thing with April you've stood with me. If I told you that I needed something you listened, and you heard me. You did your best to give it to me. That meant the world to me because I had come from a situation where I felt like my feeling didn't matter and I felt so unheard. You being able to do that for me made me so optimistic about us. I don't know if I've ever properly thanked you for that."

Jackson always wore his heart on his sleeve where they were concerned, but him being this honest was challenging Maggie emotionally. She was stuck between wanting to pour her heart to him as well and wanting to tell him to stop. So, she just stayed quiet as the tears misted her eyes.

"I love you Maggie and the love I have for you is a love that I never knew could exist. It's completely unconditional and it's a love that I want to fully engage in for the rest of my life. Will you do me the extreme honor of being my wife?" Jackson asked swiping at the tear that escaped his eye as he pulled out a ring from his jacket pocket.

Maggie couldn't breathe. She couldn't process. She had told him that she was ready, but this still took her off guard. She looked at him. He smiled down at her. He said, "Babe, it's no pressure. I know that you may need time to think about it. I just wanted you to know how I feel and that I'm ready when you are."

"Jackson... I-Where are we going?" Maggie asked.

Jackson said, "We're having a little party with our friends and family. I just wanted to celebrate us."

They limo stopped and Maggie looked at Jackson with squinted eyes as he tucked the ring back into his jacket pocket. When the door opened Maggie looked at it then back at Jackson. She asked, "Jackson Avery, what are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything than asking you that very important question I just asked you, but like I said, I know that you will need time to consider your answer and that's fine. Let's go inside and enjoy the night with the people that we love." Jackson said.

Jackson had rented out AQUA a beautiful seafood restaurant. Maggie moved to step out of the car but turned back to Jackson. She looked at him. She really looked at him. He was a man that loved her, and he loved what they shared. He threw an entire party to celebrate their first kiss. Something that meant nothing to anyone but them.

"Jackson, I would be honored to be your wife." Maggie said as she grasped each side of his face with her hands. She leaned in leaving a kiss on his lips. She whispered, "I want to be your wife."

Jackson smiled as he kissed her back. He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a beautiful platinum French-set diamond halo band with a three-carat flawless diamond. He had dropped a pretty penny on the ring, but for Maggie no amount was too much. He would've gone even larger but being logical they were doctors and Maggie might not even wear the ring that often, so he kept it classy and not gaudy.

Jackson and placed the ring on her left ring finger. Maggie stared at it for a moment then she leaned back in to kiss Jackson again. They kiss turned steamy until Jackson pulled away. He said, "I have more surprises for you, so we have to get out of this car."

They walked into the restaurant hand in hand. When they were in the room she stopped in her tracks. She looked at Jackson with an open mouth. Then back into the last eyes that she expected to be looking into. Her father was there. He was in Seattle and he was standing in front of her next to Richard and Catherine. She looked back at Jackson again. These time with tears in her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms. He kissed her cheek as she asked, "You called my father? My Dad is here Jackson."

Jackson smiled at her saying, "I wouldn't dare ask you to marry me without asking your father for your hand first, and I figured he needed to be here for our engagement party."

Maggie looked around and there was a large banner that said, 'Congratulations!' It also had a beautiful photo of Jackson and Maggie. She turned to him asking, "How did you know that I'd say yes."

He said, "I didn't know. I hoped. You said that you were ready, and I took the risk, because Maggie, you'll forever be worth the risk. I love you, Babe."


	16. Moving Forward

_**A/N: THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING! Hi, sorry this chapter is a little long, but I guess it should be since I worked on it for 3 days. It's emotional, and if you're a die-hard Kepner fan I suggest you not read this chapter. Also, although no one was raped in this chapter it is mentioned, so you also might not want to read this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**_

Chapter 16

That night after walking into the restaurant and seeing that Jackson had planned their whole entire engagement party, they partied into the wee hours of the night. Maggie had been hugged and congratulated so much she was wondering how she would do it all again when it came time for her and Jackson to actually be married.

After the party they had went home and made love for the rest of the weekend, well in between spending time with Bill Pierce who was in town for the weekend. Jackson had assumed that Maggie was more of a mama's girl, but it was kind of cute to see how close to her father she was. He hoped to have that with his daughter when she got older.

Jackson and Maggie had lived the weekend in a never-ending state of bliss. Now it was Monday morning. It was time to go back to work for the first time since becoming an engaged woman. Harriet would be coming home that night too and Maggie was lying in bed trying to fight the urge to run, and to talk to Jackson instead about the things going on in her mind.

Jackson knew Maggie, so he knew that her lying in bed staring at the ceiling didn't bode well. He decided to be proactive and ask her what the matter was rather than waiting and giving her the chance to shut him out.

Turning on his side he threw his arm across her waist pulling her closer to him. He could feel the tension in her body. He kissed her running his nose against the soft skin of her cheek. He said, "Good morning, babe. Mrs. Dr. Pierce-Avery to be. What's going on with you this morning? I can practically hear your mind racing."

Maggie was quiet for a moment not answering his question, just enjoying the warmth of his embrace. After a while she blew out a breath saying, "Jackson, I love you. Your proposal was beautiful, and I am immensely happy and excited for our future…"

Jackson smirked because he knew what was coming next. He had predicted as much. He encouraged her, "But…"

"But you assumed I would say yes. You assumed so much that you planned a big party. What if I hadn't of said yes? What if I needed more time to think? We would have looked foolish walking into an engagement party." Maggie ranted.

Jackson smiled at her. He said, "I didn't mean to assume, but the last time that we talked about it you said that you were ready whenever I decided to ask. Also, we wouldn't have looked foolish walking into an engagement party. The only ones who knew it was an engagement party was my mom and Richard, Mer and Amelia, and your dad."

Maggie looked at Jackson rolling her eyes. She said, "Jackson there was a banner that was big as life."

Jackson nodded with a smile on his face. He had planned for every contingency. Being with Margaret Pierce you had to be on your toes at all times. He said, "There was another banner if you had said no, that said happy anniversary. It was going to be an anniversary party if you would've said no, or that you needed time to think. When you suddenly said yes I sent a text to Mer quickly and sneakily and she pulled the banner to reveal the congrats on your engagement banner. Please believe me Maggie, I wasn't trying to be presumptuous, or force you into giving me an answer. Although it wouldn't have been presumptuous of me because you told me you were ready when I was ready to ask. YOU gave me the greenlight babe."

Maggie looked up into the eyes of the man that she loved. The man who was her future and she rolled her eyes. Jackson Avery thought that he was so clever. He wasn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She whispered against his lips, "We're a team Jackson. We should do these things together. Just a note for the future, ok?"

"So, what you're telling me Dr. Pierce is that I can never surprise the love of my life?" Jackson asked while placing soft pecks to her soft lips.

Maggie reached her hand down to touch Jackson intimately. She said, "How about you surprise me right now. You can surprise me with morning sex so that I can start my day off on a happy note. You're my fiancé. It's your responsibility."

"Maggie, maybe we should talk some more," Jackson said taking her hand in his own.

Maggie looked at him with sincere eyes. She said, "There isn't anything else to discuss. I told you we are a team and we need to do things together. I've opened up and I shared my feelings. Now I want to share something else."

Jackson groaned. It wasn't that he didn't want to make love to Maggie. Actually. if she was willing, he was ready and had every intention of fulfilling her request. However, he needed Maggie to relinquish a little control. He kissed her neck as he put his hand in her panties testing her wetness. He said, "You're going to work on being a little less controlling Dr. Pierce. You're the boss at work, but at home we're a team. You don't have to be in control here. Neither one of us do. We have to trust that we each know and respect one another and what the other needs."

Maggie's breath started to become a little more labored. She said, "I can't think with your finger on my clit."

Jackson sucked on Maggie's neck another of her known weaknesses. He said, "That's the point babe. I don't want you to think. Not right now anyway. I want you to feel."

Jackson's erection pressed hard and hot against Maggie's thigh. Her arms were his home. It wasn't about the sex, but it was in these moments that logical scientist Maggie left, and she allowed herself to be totally free. She allowed herself to completely feel.

He knew that it was important to be logical and scientific and he also knew that it was important to feel emotions and express them. He was determined to make sure that his favorite person had a balance of that in her life.

Jackson unsnapped Maggie's bra exposing her beautiful breasts. He wasted no time taking a nipple in to his mouth. He loved the way she writhed under his body. Jackson reached down to relieve Maggie of her panties, but she pushed his hands away and started to remove her panties herself. Jackson knew what that meant and started working on removing his own underwear.

Jackson rolled onto his back bringing Maggie with him. Maggie straddled his thighs leaning over to taste Jackson's lips. Putting his hand between them, Jackson took his erection in his hand taking his time to tease Maggie. He rubbed the swollen head of his penis against her clit. He could feel the muscles in Maggie's thighs tighten.

Maggie really couldn't think when he played like this. Maggie licked her suddenly dry lips and tried to line Jackson up with her entrance, but Jackson was getting extremely turned on by her reaction to his teasing. Maggie took Jackson's jaw between her pointer finger and thumb so that he would focus on her. She said, "Jackson, we don't have time for you to be trying to see how crazy you can make me, or how long it will take me to beg. I'm begging now."

Jackson smirked. He let go of his member taking hold of each of Maggie's butt cheeks in each hand as she used her hand to guide his erection inside of her. The moan that escaped Maggie as she sank down on him made Jackson's chest swell with pride. It was something about being able to draw these reactions out of this woman.

Maggie placed her palms on Jackson's pectoral muscles as she began to ride him. Her thigh started to cramp a little, but there was no way Maggie was stopping until they reached the finish line. Maggie connected eyes with the man that she loved. Jackson watched as the woman he loved struggled to breathe. He watched as her breasts bounced and felt her thighs tremble.

Jackson took initiative and rolled them so that he was now on top of her and he pumped inside of her deeply. He lowered his head and attached his mouth to the soft skin of her neck as he continued his rhythm. All the while Maggie had one hand on his ass and other around his neck trying to hold on for dear life.

Jackson could feel that they were both on the precipice. He looked down into her eyes once again. He kissed her lips then whispered, "I love you," as they reached their peak.

Jackson collapsed on the bed next to Maggie, pulling her into his arms. She kissed his cheek whispering, "I love you too Jackson. More than you will ever know. I hope that my actions don't make you think otherwise."

Jackson rubbed his nose against hers. He said, "Babe, I know that you love me. I don't question that."

Jackson and Maggie finally made their way into work. They were surprised at how busy it was in the pit on a Monday morning. Both Maggie and Jackson had been paged multiple times for consults. Maggie was trying to delegate, but the demand was so great that after her last consult she decided not to go back up to the cardiac floor. She sat at the nurses station and worked on things from there.

Maggie was busy reviewing labs for a patient when she heard, "Can you help me?"

Looking up, Maggie noticed a well-dressed man leaning over the counter. She asked, "I can try. What do you need help with?"

I just brought my buddy in because he was having chest pains. You checked him out. Well, I'm pretty intrigued by you. Can I take you out to dinner?"

Maggie glanced down at the very visible engagement ring on her left ring finger. She said, "I don't think that would be appropriate?"

The man said, "Well, I don't see how it's inappropriate, you're his doctor not mine."

While Maggie was speaking with the man Jackson walked behind the counter looking at some scans that had been uploaded into a patient's chart. It happened to be a patient of both he and Maggie. Not looking up Jackson said, "Babe, did you have time to look at the scans?"

Maggie turned around to face Jackson smiling up at him. She said, "Hey, Dr. Avery."

Jackson lowered the tablet finally settling his eyes on Maggie. She returned his smile as he asked, "Did you?"

Maggie furrowed her brow, "Did I what?"

Jackson placed a hand on her shoulder and started to massage. He asked, "Babe, you alright?"

Maggie stood, "I'm fine, did I what?"

Jackson repeated, "Did you have time to look at the scans?"

Maggie said, "They're up? I didn't know," she turned to pick up her tablet and realized the man was still standing there. She gave him a sad smile. Holding up her left hand she said, "Sorry, I'm engaged. I'm engaged to him. I don't think he would find it appropriate for me to be on a date with you."

The guy looked at Jackson. Before walking away, he said, "You're a lucky man. I hope you're aware."

Jackson moved closer to Maggie putting his hand on her waist. He said, "Oh, I am more than aware. Trust me."

When the man walked away Jackson gently squeezed Maggie's waist then asked, "What was that all about babe?"

Maggie turned to face Jackson sitting on the desk. She asked, "What was what about?"

He asked, "Maggie Pierce did I just catch you flirting with another man?"

Maggie asked, "How would that make you feel?"

Jackson squinted at her. He said, "Honestly I wouldn't like it. I wouldn't like it one bit. You flipped out on me for having innocent conversations with women, so I damn sure wouldn't want my wife to be to be flirting with men."

Maggie's eyes flashed with mischief. She said, "I would never do that Jackson. I'm sure you know that. He asked me out and I told him it was inappropriate. He said that I wasn't his doctor-"

Cutting her off Jackson said, "You didn't tell him that you were engaged."

Maggie smirked, "I didn't really get a chance because Dr. Avery walked up talking about Babe this and Babe that."

Jackson smiled down at Maggie mimicking him. He loved this woman so much and he honestly couldn't imagine his life without her. Everything wasn't always easy with Maggie, but he respected who she was.

Jackson thought about April and he remembered that day he had interrupted April's wedding to Matthew. He had told April that he loved her and that he had loved the things he didn't like about her. Jackson knew that he had loved April, and he knew that he always would as the mother of his children, but he struggled to find more things he liked about her than things that irritated him about her..

With Maggie he couldn't really say that there was one thing that he hated about her. Did he like everything she said and did? No, but those things only mildly irritated him. They most certainly weren't deal breakers.

Maggie's eyes sparkled as she looked at him. She asked, "Is this jealous Jackson?"

Jackson rolled his eyes as he walked away. He tossed over his shoulder, "Jealous is a thing that I have never been, babe."

Maggie laughed as Amelia walked up to the counter asking, "What's so funny?"

Maggie asked, "Don't you have work to do? Why are you down here?"

"Got paged for a trauma. Neuro has been being paged all day long." Amelia stated.

Maggie nodded, "Yeah, so has Cardio. That's why I'm down here instead of up there. Every single time I go up there I get paged back down here. I don't know what they would do if I was in the OR."

Amelia looked at the ring on Maggie's finger asking, "Is it weird wearing that ring on your finger?"

Maggie looked down at the engagement ring that Jackson had placed on her finger. She shook her head saying, "No, it isn't weird actually, but now that this ring is on my finger everyone wants to flirt with me. I don't get it."

"Wow, don't let Jackson find out." Amelia joked.

Maggie laughed taking a seat back in the chair she said, "Actually, Jackson just walked up on someone asking me out. That's kind of what I was laughing at."

Amelia looked at the door. She said, "The rig is pulling up, but find me later and tell me about that."

When Amelia made it to the door Schmidt and the paramedics were wheeling in a gurney. Amelia froze on the spot. Maggie noticed and ran over. Never in a million years was she expecting to see April on that gurney. Maggie asked no one in particular, "What happened? Where is her daughter? Where is Harriet?"

No one answered and Maggie followed them into trauma one. She pulled out her phone calling Matthew. When she didn't get an answer, she called Jackson. He answered, "Babe, what's up?"

"It's April, Jackson. She's Amelia's patient in the ER. I don't know where Harriet is, and I can't reach Matthew." Maggie said in a rush.

Jackson said breathlessly, "I'm on my down there now."

Maggie tried reaching out to Matthew again. She needed to find Harriet. She needed to know that the little girl was ok.

Maggie walked out of the trauma room. She saw police officers enter the ER. She rushed over asking, "What happened officer? She has a daughter. I'm her daughter's stepmother. Well, I will be. I'm marrying her daughter's father. He's on his way down here now."

Jackson walked up rubbing her back. He said, "Babe, I'm here. I'm Dr. Jackson Avery. Head of Plastics, and I hold the majority vote for this hospital's board. She is my ex-wife and the mother of my child. She normally would've been in route here with my daughter to drop her at the daycare because it's our week with Harriet," Jackson motioned to him and Maggie.

The officer said, "Well, Mrs. Taylor-"

Jackson cut him off saying, "Dr. Taylor."

"Dr. Taylor had met her husband to give her husband her two daughters. When he left someone came up to the car asking for help and attacked her. Someone saw and they were too scared to intervene, but they called, and we got there. We were able to apprehend the assailant, but he attacked her pretty-"

Maggie cut the officer asking, "He didn't rape-"

The officer cut her off saying, "No, no. I don't believe that was the intention. I think he wanted her car and she fought. I can't stress enough never to fight. Just give them what they're asking for. Material things can be replaced. You can't be."

Maggie's phone started ringing and she saw that it was Matthew. She said, "Omg, Matthew! Are you, Harriet and Ruby alright?"

Jackson took the phone from Maggie asking, "How far away are you? Amelia is checking out April, but I need to lay eyes on my daughter."

Jackson listened to what Matthew was saying for a moment before saying, "Fine, just come straight to the ER. I'll stay here with April and wait."

Jackson ended the call placing the phone in his pocket, not realizing that it was Maggie's phone. Amelia came out of the trauma room. She said, "April is stable for now. I am sending her to get scanned to see if there is an active bleed. I'm like ninety-five percent sure that there is, but I need to confirm before I can treat. I'm going to need Matthew's consent to take her to the OR to evacuate the bleed. Depending on the amount of swelling I may need to do a craniotomy to relieve some of the pressure on her brain. Do we know how far out Matthew is?"

Maggie and Amelia looked at Jackson waiting for him to answer. He said, "He's about five minutes out."

Jackson pulled out Maggie's phone and saw that he was being paged to the OR. He turned to head to the elevator so that he could find someone to cover his service when Maggie said, "Jackson, that's my phone!"

Jackson stopped in his tracks. He looked at the phone realizing that it was indeed Maggie's phone. He walked back over handing it to her. She saw the page. Maggie stepped to the side sending a text asking Teddy if she could cover her service. There was no way that she was going to be able to work with all of this going on, plus Jackson and Harriet needed her.

As soon as she finished sending the text, Matthew rushed into the ER with Harriet in one arm and Ruby in the other. Jackson rushed over and took his daughter into his arms hugging her for dear life. All he could think about was if that man would've attacked April before Matthew had picked Harriet up.

Harriet began to squirm in her father's tight embrace. When she locked eyes with Maggie she really started to wiggle and reach for Maggie. This action made Maggie smile. She walked over taking the little girl from Jackson's arms. Jackson smiled down at Maggie and Harriet. He kissed Harriet on the crown of her head then placed a kiss on Maggie's forehead.

After a moment Matthew said, "Have you heard anything else about April."

Amelia repeated that April was getting scanned and that they may need to do surgery.

Matthew had a hard time standing. Maggie passed Harriet back to Jackson and took Ruby from Matthew's arms and they all walked him over to the visitors chairs. Maggie's heart broke for Matthew. She couldn't even imagine how scared he must be. He had already lost one wife; it wouldn't be fair for him to lose another.

Maggie said, "I'm going to take the girls up to the daycare. At least they can have some fun while we wait."

Maggie took the children to the daycare. She sent some orders and confirmed with Teddy that she was covering her service for the rest of the day. She also texted Richard and Catherine who were both somewhere in the hospital. She knew that they would want to be there for Jackson.

Maggie was heading back down to the ER when she ran into her sister at the elevator. Meredith asked, "Is it true that April is back in the ER this time with a brain injury? What the hell happened, Maggie?"

Maggie and Meredith stepped onto the elevator. Maggie said, "She met Matthew to give him the kids so that he could drop Harriet off here. When he left a guy approached April's car to ask for some type of help. He then tried to steal April's car, but she tried to fight. I think I heard Amelia mention in the trauma room about blunt force trauma."

Meredith asked, "How is Jackson? Where is Jackson?"

"He's in the ER with Matthew. I just came up here to bring Harriet and Ruby to daycare while we deal with all of this." Maggie explained.

By the time Maggie made it back to Jackson, Catherine was there with him. Jackson met Maggie halfway. He said, "You called her. You think of everything."

Maggie and Jackson shared a brief kiss before walking over to Matthew and Catherine. Maggie felt very light headed. She didn't know how she could help. She wanted to help Matthew feel better, and she also wanted to ease Jackson's anxiety taken away.

Amelia walked back over to them saying, "We're taking her up to the OR. She has pretty significant swelling and we need to relieve the pressure and give her brain room to swell."

They all moved to the OR floor. They were all sitting in the waiting room. Maggie was pacing. She felt sick to her stomach. She didn't think that she could take the anxiety. She turned to everyone saying, "I'm going to go watch from the gallery. I can't sit here."

Richard walked up asking, "Do you think that's a good idea considering how close you are to the patient?"

"We're not family Richard and I'm not going into the OR. I'm just watching from the gallery." Maggie reasoned.

Richard nodded saying, "But aren't you family? You and Jackson co-parent a child with her. That makes you all family."

Maggie looked at Richard with fearful eyes. She said, "No one is more aware than me that April is Harriet's mother, and that she's in there fighting for her life on my sister's operating table. I can't just sit and wait. I need to at least see what's going on. You watched Catherine's surgery, and no one said anything to you and she's your wife. Let me do what I need to do."

Jackson stood on the wall numbly as he watched Maggie walk away. Richard took a seat next to Catherine. Richard asked, "Jackson, son. Are you alright? Maybe you should sit down."

Jackson spoke, "She survived a horrific car crash only to get attacked and have her life at risk again. Why didn't she just give him the car? It's not a big deal, she has insurance. The car would've been easily replaced."

Catherine walked over to her only child. It hurt her heart to see him so hurt. She knew that although he and April were no longer romantically entangled that he loved her very much and respected her as the mother of his children. She also knew that he didn't want anything to happen to April.

Catherine rubbed his shoulder saying softly, "Jackson come sit down. Shepherd is excellent at her job, and Maggie is watching for you. Maybe...Do you want to go watch with Maggie?"

Jackson thought about it for a second before nodding. Catherine took Jackson's hand and walked with him to the gallery. When he entered the gallery, he saw Maggie standing there with her palms on the glass looking down. Then he heard Amelia's voice through the intercom say, "Time of death twelve forty-three."

Jackson's whole body went still but when he noticed Maggie collapsing he rushed over to her before she could hit the floor.

Maggie woke up in a patient room. She attempted to sit up, but Jackson was by her side immediately. He whispered, "It's ok, babe. You're ok."

Maggie asked, "Did it really happen. Did April really die?"

Jackson smooved back some of Maggie's curls giving her a sad smile. He said, "Her brain herniated. She died. The mother of my children died. I also have more news. Happier news that's happening at the worst possible time."

Maggie asked, "Did I pass out from shock. I didn't expect that. I was just so overwhelmed. I kept thinking about you and thinking about Harriet. She's not going to understand. How will she understand Jackson?"

Jackson ran the back of his hand down her cheek. He said, "Maggie you didn't pass out because you were in shock about April dying. You passed out because you're having our baby, babe. Your blood pressure went really low. Meredith ran test."

Maggie stared at Jackson as if he was speaking a foreign language that she didn't speak. She said, "That's not possible. I'm literally on birth control. Oh my GOD! Jackson!"

Jackson had anticipated this reaction. "What, babe?"

"With all of this moving and vacation I had to reschedule my gynecology appointment, so I never got my shot. I am pregnant!"

Jackson's emotions were all over the place. He had lost someone who was his friend. At some point in his life she had been the most important person in his life. Someone who had made him a husband for the first time. Someone who made him a father. Someone he thought would be in his life forever. Then there was the fact that the woman that he loved most was now carrying his child. He knew that this being unplanned would be something that would be hard for Maggie to deal with, but in light of everything he didn't think that he could take her spinning out right now.

"Yes, babe. You are pregnant. With our baby. It's not what either of us planned for. We can discuss it. I know that we need to discuss it. I know you need to make decisions about what you want to do, and how you want to proceed, but I need to get through this April situation first. Please?" Jackson pleaded.

Maggie narrowed her eyes at Jackson. She asked, "What do you mean, make decisions about what I want to do?"

Jackson said, "I know you want to take time to weigh and measure whether or not you want to complete the pregnancy. I know that it's your choice and although I am fully on board with this, it's your body and your right to do what you feel is right for you. I will love and support you no matter what decision you make."

"Jackson, aborting this baby isn't something that has entered my mind. Our baby was made in love. Our baby wasn't planned, but at the end of the day they were created out our love for one another. I wouldn't ever get rid of that Jackson. I'm extremely happy that you respect me enough to respect my rights. I love you Jackson. I'm sorry that today has turned out to be both bitter and sweet, but it's you, me, and Harriet against the world." Maggie said with her hands on his face looking him in the eyes.

Jackson really wasn't sure how he was going to get through all of this, but he knew that with Maggie by his side he could handle almost anything.


	17. New Reality

Chapter 17

In the wake of April's death and Maggie's pregnancy, things in the Pierce-Avery home changed quickly. Those two events impacted both Jackson and Maggie, but for Maggie it was a complete shock to her system. Jackson became a full-time father, but Maggie fell in the space where she was helping him with that and trying to grasp the fact that she had a life growing inside of her. Although Harriet didn't really understand that she had lost her mother. Maggie was struggling to try and be a mother figure to Harriet but keeping April's memory alive for the child and not trying to fill April's shoes.

She was stressed because she didn't even know what role Jackson wanted her to play in Harriet's life. Then there was the issue with April's parents. They were upset and wanted to challenge Jackson for custody because they weren't sure that he would raise Harriet in manner that April would have wanted.

Maggie found herself burying herself in her work because she couldn't talk to Jackson because the entire situation was stressful for him and he was trying to grieve the loss that he and his daughter had experienced.

It had been about two weeks since the events that had rocked their lives. They were slowly getting into their new routine. Maggie had just finished braiding a headband braid in the front of Harriet's curls when Jackson walked into Harriet's bedroom still dressed in his pajamas from the night before.

In his hand he carried a glass of milk and in his other hand he had a napkin that Maggie knew carried supplements that Carina DeLuca had insisted that she take. Maggie rolled her eyes. No matter how much Jackson was hurting from his lost he made sure to take care of Maggie and the baby she was growing.

Maggie said, "Jackson, I'm an adult. I am capable of taking my supplements without your assistance."

Jackson ignored Maggie walking further into the room. He handed her the napkin and then the glass waiting for her to take the pills. She took the pills and drained the glass of milk. She said, "I thought you would have showered by the time I finished little Miss Harriet's hair so that I could get in. We're going to be late."

Jackson said, "You can go ahead and shower. I'm not going in today?"

Maggie stood eyeing Jackson closely. She asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just don't feel like going in today. I've already texted Bailey." Jackson said as he admired what Maggie had done to Harriet's hair.

Maggie asked, "So, I don't need to get her dressed?"

Jackson said, "Nope, I'll do it. Harriet and I will be kicking it today."

Maggie stood in the doorway as Jackson took out clothes and sneakers for Harriet to wear for the day. A smiled touched her lips because the outfit that he had chosen was one that she had purchased for Harriet. Maggie asked, "Did you want me to stay home with you two?"

Jackson turned to Maggie. He said, "That's sweet of you babe, but I just want to hang out with her today."

Maggie was hurt by this, but she also knew that with all that was going on, one on one time with Harriet was important. So, she kept her smile bright and walked out of the room to get ready for work.

Later that afternoon Maggie was sitting in the tech room waiting for some scans to come up when Meredith and Amelia walked in. Amelia took a seat next to Maggie on the sofa, and immediately started rubbing on Maggie's still flat stomach. Maggie's eyes flashed at her sister.

Maggie moved Amelia's hand out of the way saying, "Why are you touching me?"

Amelia slapped Maggie's hand out of the way saying, "Because you have my niece or nephew inside of you and I want him or her to come out liking me better than he likes Meredith."

Meredith spun around in the chair she was sitting in to face them. She smirked at Amelia as she said, "I'm not worried about her baby liking you more than me. I'm a blood relative. That kid's half me."

Meredith, Maggie and Amelia all laughed out loud. Amelia said, "Wow, Mer. That has to be the least scientific thing I have ever heard you say."

Meredith nodded, "Agreed. We shall never speak of this moment again. How have you been feeling Maggie? How are Jackson and Harriet?"

Maggie's smile faded. She said, "I feel tired and I feel I don't know, weak. I guess that's how I would describe it, but I'm pushing through. I don't want to complain too much because Jackson has enough to worry about. He's really sad about April dying. He decided not to come to work today. I asked if he wanted me to stay home with him, but he said that he wanted it to just be him and Harriet."

Amelia looked over at Maggie. She asked, "Does it bother you that he is grieving another woman?"

Maggie shook her head, "Honestly no. He's sad that April died, but from what I can tell when we talk is that he is worried about how that loss will impact Harriet. He's sad for her. She's asked for April quite a few times over the last two weeks."

"My friend Violet went through something similar with her son when he was about Harriet's age. She lost her husband and her son would ask every night where his daddy was, and she reminded him about The Lion King and told him that his dad was in heaven with Mufasa." Amelia explained to Maggie.

Meredith squinted her eyes at Amelia. She said, "You have the wildest stories."

Shrugging Amelia said, "Though it may be wild, it's still a true story. It's from when I was in Los Angeles with Addison. She was one of the doctors at the practice. I just felt like that would be helpful to Maggie, Violet was a shrink after all."

Maggie nodded her head, "Well, that was a great kid friendly explanation of death. The situation is still sad though."

They sat in silence for a moment then Meredith asked, "How do you feel about being pregnant? Are you excited? Are you afraid. I've been pregnant three times. I can talk to you about it."

Maggie squinted, "Three times? Zola is adopted Meredith."

Meredith said, "I had a miscarriage before we adopted Zozo. Wow, it's crazy because we're sitting here talking about April dying and kids and things. April was with me operating on Owen when I had that miscarriage."

Both Amelia and Maggie's eyes widened. Maggie asked, "What? Why were you operating on Owen."

Meredith looked at Amelia, "Owen didn't tell you? That was when we had that shooting. A patient's husband was upset that Derek, April, Lexie, and Richard had taken his wife off of life support. However, she had signed a DNR, so they didn't have a choice. He came back shooting. He was coming specifically for Richard, Derek and Lexie. Actually, when I think about it Derek had talked him down, but then April ran into the hall and he ended up shooting Derek in the chest. Cristina and Jackson ended up having to operate on Derek. Let me remind you that we were all residents at the time and Derek and Owen were attendings, but we had to save them."

Maggie said, "Wow, how did Owen get hurt?"  
Meredith continued, "Well, like I said, Cristina and Jackson were operating on Jackson. April and I were sitting in the scrub room. The shooter came in and told Cristina to stop operating. Jackson pulled the leads so that it looked like Derek flatlined. I was screaming and crying. Owen tried to get the gun and he got shot. The guy left and Cristina screamed at me to help her guy because she was helping mine. And yeah, that's that."

Maggie shook her head and laughed humorlessly. She said, "Wow, you all have really been through some shit."

Meredith said, "Tell me about it. Now I'm the aunt to Kepner's baby, and Kepner is dead."

"I'm not trying to speak ill of the dead or anything, but I just want to point out that April is the reason that Derek got shot. You said it Meredith, that he had talked the shooter down." Amelia said.

Maggie and Meredith laughed. Maggie said, "Wow, out of the entire story that Mer just told us that is the part that you picked up on."

Amelia laughed along. The sisters sat in their own thoughts for a moment. After a moment Amelia decided to lighten the mode by asking, "So, have you and Jackson set a wedding date. That would definitely be the mood lifter we all need."

Maggie stared at her sister incredulously. She asked, "When were we supposed to discuss when we are going to get married? When on our first day back to work after his proposal April was killed and I found out I was pregnant."

Meredith said, "I think you should get married soon. If you wait until after you have the baby that'll be too long. You have been taught a rough lesson that life is short and that you should make the most of each and every day."

Maggie said, "And that's translation for not waiting to get married?"

Meredith shrugged.

Bailey walked in on the tail end of Maggie's statement. She said, "You shouldn't wait."

Maggie stood, "I'm not going to be bullied into having a wedding for a morale booster like you did to Jo and Alex. My scans are taking too long. I'm going to call and check on Jackson and Harriet."

Jackson and Harriet had a full day. After Maggie had left for work he got himself and Harriet dressed. They went out to run some errands and they went to have lunch with Catherine.

In the afternoon her brought Harriet home to work on a surprise that he had planned for Maggie. April's death made Jackson think about life and how fragile it was. He was Harriet's father so he knew that April had died with peace, knowing that he would always take care of their little girl.

April's death also made Jackson realize how much he loved Maggie and he didn't want to waste the time that they had with one another. He wanted to make the most of whatever time they had. So, he had an idea to let her know just how much he cared and how much he trusted her and what they shared.

Jackson had spoken to his mother about what he had planned with Maggie. Catherine was in agreement and she also helped Jackson think of a way to execute it all without causing Maggie any undue stress or anxiety.

Jackson was in the kitchen finishing up dinner while Harriet sat at the table drawing a picture when Maggie came home from work that night. When Harriet saw Maggie come through the door she forgot all about her picture and ran over to Maggie.

Maggie gladly scooped the child into her arms. Maggie walked with her on her hip to the kitchen. She smiled at Jackson. She said, "I'm glad I didn't stop to pick up dinner."

Jackson smiled at Maggie with Harriet in her arms. He said, "I really wish you would stop carrying her. She is getting big and heavy, and you're pregnant."

Maggie kissed Harriet on the cheek ignoring Jackson. She said, "I don't see the correlation, but Miss Harriet and I are just fine. Aren't we Miss Harriet?"

Harriet didn't respond. She just kissed Maggie on her cheek and rested her head on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie looked back at Jackson asking, "What'd you make?"

"Baked chicken, sautéed kale, steamed broccoli, mashed sweet potato and some blanched asparagus." Jackson said.

Maggie squinted, "What's with all of the green foods and who is supposed to eat all of this."

Jackson said, "Well the sweet potatoes, broccoli and kale are all superfoods, rich in vitamin A, calcium and iron and you know antioxidants."

Maggie stared at Jackson blankly. She was a heart surgeon so cardiac health was high on her priority list. Maggie ate pretty healthy, but this. What Jackson was doing was going to drive her up a wall. She said, "Are you going to be like this the entire pregnancy? I'm only asking because I need to prepare myself for how I will handle this."

Jackson smiled at Maggie as he said, "Go wash your hands Dr. Pierce and take that one with you. It's time to eat."

The dinner Jackson made was really good. After they ate, Jackson instructed Maggie to go shower and get changed into more comfortable clothes. She was lying on the sofa looking for something to watch when Jackson and Harriet appeared in front of her.

Harriet held a small greeting card sized envelope while Jackson held a larger manila envelope. Maggie eyed her two-favorite people. She asked, "What are you two up to?"

Harriet leaned over from her father's arms offering Maggie the card. Maggie took the card looking Jackson in the eye wondering what he was up to. She opened the pink envelope and pulled out a card that said thank you in pink writing. She opened the card reading the print that said: 'I appreciate all that you do for me. You were here during a time that will shape the rest of my life. I hope you decide to make it Official!'

Maggie looked back at Jackson. She held up her left hand she said, "I have already agreed to marry you. It doesn't get more official than that."

Jackson put Harriet on her feet. The little girl took off for her play area. Jackson sat next to Maggie. He put the manila envelope in his lap as he took Maggie's hand in his own. He said, "Babe, a lot has happened over the last few weeks. We got engaged, Harriet lost April, we became full time parents, and we're expecting another baby. That's a lot. With all of this happening in such a short time span it has made one thing very clear to me. It's made it clear that life is short, and you don't know what will happen tomorrow."

To Jackson's surprise Maggie didn't interrupt him, not once. She just looked at him. She stared at Jackson intently. Jackson continued, "I don't want to wait to get married. I want us to get married as soon as possible. I know that it's a conversation that we need to have, but I feel like we need to have it sooner rather than later. The next thing is Harriet. Harriet doesn't have a mother any longer. She only has me. She only has us. If something were to happen to me I don't want her to lose her connection with you or my mother. I know that my mom would fight for her and probably win, but at the end of the day the reality is that my mother is sick. I want you to be able to continue to be Harriet's guardian should anything ever happen to me."

Maggie squeezed Jackson's hand. She knew where this conversation was going. It pained her to think of something happening to him or Catherine, but the world that they all lived in was uncertain. Maggie swiped at a few tears. Maggie's eyes connected back to Jackson's.

"I want us to get married and I want you to legally adopt Harriet. Before you say it, I know that you could never take April's place, but this isn't about trying to take April's place. This is about making the proper arrangements should something unexpected happen. I know that Harriet will grow up spending time with April's family, but at the end of the day you and I will be her only guardians. As such I need to make the necessary arrangements for my child. Plus, I don't want anyone trying to take her from you or fight you for her. I know that my mother would help you legally with all of that if it came to it, and I let her know my wishes and she completely agrees. I just need to know what you think." Jackson finished.

Maggie said, "I'm gonna go-"

Jackson looked at her. This was important. He didn't need Maggie pulling one of her disappearing acts. He cut her off saying, "Babe, please don't run. Talk to me. Tell me how this all makes you feel. Let's put everything out there and see where we end up."

"This is kind of an unfair ask. You know that I would follow your wishes. It's not a question that I can really say no to." Maggie said as she sat back on the sofa.

Jackson asked, "I appreciate that you would do that, but does that mean you don't want to do it?"

Maggie shook her head, "Jackson, you know that I love Harriet. I want to be in Harriet's life anyway that you want me to be. I would be honored to adopt Harriet. It's important to me that this baby and Harriet grow up with a strong bond and I'm more than aware that I need to be Harriet's guardian if something were to happen to you for that to happen. It's just like, I don't know, the type of love and trust you must have for me has to be great."

Jackson laughed hysterically for about two whole minutes. Was Margaret Pierce serious? She really didn't understand the depths of his love for her. Jackson took Maggie's hand pulling her into his lap as he moved the envelope to the side. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her shoulder and cheek. "I love you so much Maggie. I don't even think that you get it. I'm not pressuring you to do anything, and if you feel uncomfortable, my mom and I will make other arrangements. However, I want you to think about it so that we can discuss it more in the very near future. I also want to start discussing when we will tie the knot."

Maggie kissed Jackson on the lips. She was feeling every single emotion in the book right now. She didn't know how to process any of it. However, she knew that she and Jackson would face their new reality together. If it came down to her adopting Harriet she wouldn't hesitate to do so, because anyone would feel blessed at the opportunity to parent Harriet.

This was a lot of change for Maggie, but she realized that she couldn't control everything. It was rough, and it was scary, but she felt ready to tackle the changes because she had people who loved and depended on her. She was going to be there for her loved ones no matter how scary it all seemed.


	18. We Are One

Chapter 18

Jackson walked out of the daycare carrying Harriet. On his way to the elevator he ran into Maggie and Meredith. As soon as Harriet saw Maggie she started to reach for Maggie. It was tough, because each day when Harriet would ask for her mother and couldn't have her she would cling more and more to Maggie.

Maggie took the little girl into her arms kissing her on her cheeks. She looked at Jackson asking. "You two are headed home?"

Jackson playfully shoved Meredith to the side and leaned over kissing Maggie on the lips before answering, "Yeah, when are you coming?"

Meredith sassily replied, "When she's done."

Maggie laughed shaking her head. Every single day Jackson and Meredith acted like they were two siblings who loved to irritate one another. She answered, "Well, I'm going to be a little late. I have to finish some things up around here and I have one more surgery. You can go to your mom's for dinner. She invited us, but I told her I was working. I told her I'd ask you to bring Harriet by. Just call her first."

Jackson nodded extracting Harriet from Maggie's arms. He said, "Will do. Do you think that you'll be extremely late, or do you think we'll have time to talk when you get home?"

Maggie and Meredith exchanged looks. Maggie gave Jackson a tight smile saying, "Uh, let's see."

Jackson shook his head at Maggie. He knew her. He pulled her to the side saying, "You're not very slick, Dr. Pierce. I know that let's see means that you will purposely come in late so that we cannot talk tonight. Avoiding the conversation isn't going to make it go away."

Maggie rolled her eyes at Jackson as she removed a piece of lint from one of Harriet's curly pigtails. She said, "I know that Jackson and I'm not avoiding anything. I'm working. I'm a doctor and I have to work."

Jackson squinted his eyes as he smiled at Maggie. He said, "I'm aware. I'm a doctor too, remember?"

Harriet started to squirm and reach for Maggie again. She said, "I want Maggie."

Maggie smiled at the child. She pinched her cheeks kissing her on each. She said, "Aww, baby! Maggie loves you, but you are going with Daddy to see grandma. Don't you want to see grandma?"

Mentioning her grandmother seemed to soothe Harriet. Maggie kissed Jackson and then Harriet saying, "You should get going before she gets fussier. I'll see you later Dr. Avery."

Jackson watched Maggie and Meredith walk down the hall shaking his head.

When Maggie and Meredith turned the corner Meredith said, "You know he's right, don't you? You'll have to have this conversation. I understand where Jackson is coming from. He is Harriet's only parent and he wants to know that she will be well taken care of if something were to ever happen to him. I didn't want to have that conversation with you and Amelia either, but I have three children and I have to make sure that they are taken care of. No matter how uncomfortable the conversation might be."

Maggie said, "I grew up an only kid. I've always had to worry about just me, now I'm the backup parent for ALL the children."

They walked into Meredith's lab. Meredith said, "You're marrying Jackson, you're going to be responsible for Harriet anyway. I don't see why you're making a big deal about it."

Maggie sat in the chair quietly watching her sister. In her mind she knew that Meredith was right. She also knew that she wanted to be that mother figure in Harriet's life. That sweet baby girl deserved to have a mother, but Maggie also questioned her abilities to be a mother. She wanted to be as good a mother as her mother had been to her, but she also wanted to be the best in her field. There was also a fine line that Maggie had to walk. April was Harriet's mother, Maggie had to make sure that she keep April alive as much as possible for Harriet. She didn't want to overshadow the mother Harriet had.

Maggie asked, "Meredith do you think I would be a good mother?"

Meredith stopped what she was doing looking at her younger sister. She said, "Maggie, you're a great aunt. You're nieces and nephew love you. I wouldn't have put you as their guardian if I didn't think you would be good for them. You're overthinking this. I think you should finish your work and go home to talk with Jackson as soon as you can."

Maggie sat there thinking about what her sister said when Jo walked in. Jo said, "Maggie, you ready? The patient is in the OR."

Maggie left with Jo to go perform a miracle.

By the time Maggie got home she knew that Harriet was asleep, and Jackson would likely be parked in front of the television watching sports highlights. When she walked through the front door their eyes connected. Jackson said, "I'm actually surprised that you came home at a reasonable time."

Maggie said, "Jackson, I can leave and go back to work if you want to continue being a jerk."

Maggie locked the door behind her. She walked over to the sofa dropping her bag and sat next to him as she removed her shoes. Jackson muted the television. He said, "Maggie I love you."

Maggie looked at Jackson squinting. She said, "I love you, too Jackson. You said that we needed to talk."

"Yeah, so you've agreed to be my wife. I was just wondering when you thought that we might take that step." Jackson stood walking over to the dining room table. He walked back over carrying two notepads and pens. He handed her a pen and notepad.

Maggie looked at Jackson with a question in her eyes. He said, "We are going to discuss the pros and cons of when to get married."

Maggie threw the notepad and the pen on the coffee table. She said, "Jackson. Stop being patronizing. I'm here so that we can talk."

"I'm honestly not trying to be patronizing, or making fun of you, or anything. I honestly want to have this discussion. I want us to pick a date. I don't want to wait."

Maggie said, "I thought you wanted to talk about Harriet's adoption?"

Jackson said, "We can talk about that too, babe. We can talk about it all. We need to talk about it all."

Maggie sat quietly for a moment before confiding in Jackson. She said, "I'm not hesitant because I don't want to do this. I'm not hesitant because Harriet doesn't deserve this. I'm hesitant because I am terrified. I'm scared of my abilities to properly raise a child, and also I'm afraid of overshadowing April and not keeping her memory alive."

Jackson looked at Maggie. The love that he had for this woman was immeasurable. He said, "Babe, I don't want you to worry about keeping April's memory alive. It's important and no one is more aware than me how important that is, but that's honestly my job to worry about that. I was married to April. I knew April. I know how she would want Harriet to be brought up. Your job is just to be there to be that female presence that she needs. So that she doesn't feel like a motherless child. We're a team and we are in this together. I'm asking you to do this because you are my other half, you are the woman that I love and if something were ever to happen to me I want Harriet to be with you and her sibling."

Maggie said, "Catherine and Richard would make sure that Harriet spent time with her brother or sister, I'm sure of it."

Jackson nodded, "I know that they would, but think about this. You met your sister when you were an adult. How do you think that your life would've been different if you and your sister were allowed to grow up together?"

Maggie sat thinking about it. In the years that she had known her sister and gotten close with her she had never thought of that. She had always loved her parents and growing up how she did. However, Jackson posed a great question. She probably would have fared better in her adult life if she could've grown up with a sibling.

Jackson said, "We are getting married. We're going to be one in all things, so no matter what you say about the adoption remember that."

"Jackson if you're sure about it, I'm sure about it. I'll sign the paperwork." Maggie said taking a big breath. Maggie had been agonizing over this because signing those papers really signified a deep commitment. To Maggie this tied her and Jackson together forever even more so than a marriage license.

Jackson's eyes widened. He didn't expect her answer, "Maggie are you sure, you don't feel like you're being coerced into this do you, because I would never want make you do something you weren't absolutely sure about."

"Jackson, I told you, I'm terrified. However, I've been thinking about it ever since you first asked. I'm thankful that you think so highly of me that you are entrusting your daughter to me. Also, I wouldn't want Harriet to be taken away from me. If something ever happened to you I would want to still be in her life because I love her."

Jackson hugged Maggie as he fought back tears. He didn't think he could love her more, but he loved her more in this moment. Someone who loved you so much that they would do whatever in their power to make sure you were good. It was how he loved her. However, the cynical part of him never expected to have it reciprocated.

Jackson then asked, "So, are we having a wedding and if so when do you think that we should?"

"You said that you don't want to wait." Maggie said.

Jackson said, "I don't want to, but it's not all about me. You have opinions, wants and desires too. So, what do you want to do?"

Maggie sat thinking for a moment. She said, "I don't want to wait either. I want to get married as soon as possible. I want it out of the way so that we can properly plan for the baby's arrival. The pregnancy is already unplanned, I don't everything else to be unplanned too."

Jackson sat back on the sofa putting his feet on the coffee table smiling at her. Maggie looked around then said, "What?"

Jackson laughed out loud. He said, "You, are just so cute. You know that it's impossible to truly prepare for the arrival of a baby, right?"

Maggie rolled her eyes at Jackson as she laid on the sofa putting her feet in his lap to massage. Jackson loved her feet. She knew as soon as she put them in his lap what was coming next. Jackson said, "I'm going to get the foot spa. My baby's having my baby and she's been on her feet all day, so she deserves some pampering."

Maggie stayed lying on the sofa trying her best not to fall asleep. A few minutes later Jackson returned with the foot spa, some towels and her pedicure caddy. Maggie generally went to a local salon to get her pedicures and manicures, but she had everything she needed to do it at home for those rare times when she had time to do it herself. However, Jackson found extreme pleasure in doing this for her, so she allowed him to do so whenever he offered.

Maggie sat up and put her feet into the hot bubbly water while Jackson sat before her working on removing the polish from her toes and cleaning up her cuticles. He asked, "So babe, you said that you want to do it soon. When were you thinking."

Maggie looked down shrugging. She said, "I don't know, how long does it take to plan a wedding?"

Jackson said, "It can take however long you want it to take. We have options to make it happen faster than normal."

Maggie said, "Well, I have something that will help. I want it to be intimate. The hard part about that is that you'll have reign Catherine in. You denied her a wedding the first time. She's going to want to go all out this time around. I just want it to be our families and a few close friends. Not everyone that has come in contact with the Averys ever."

Jackson gently squeezed Maggie's toes at her backhanded comment. He smiled up to her saying, "My mom wants us to get married before the baby comes. She won't be against an intimate affair as long as she's there."

"How do you know?" Maggie asked.

Massaging her calves Jackson said, "When I told her that I was going to ask you, we had a talk. I told her that you would want a small ceremony."

"Wait, you said that she wants us to have the wedding before the baby comes. We didn't know about the baby until after we got engaged." Maggie said.

Jackson smiled he said, "You didn't know, but I had my suspicions. I was going to suggest you take a test, but then April happened, and we found out."

Maggie squinted at him. She said, "How did you know?"

Jackson shrugged as he continued to work on her feet. He said, "I'm just that attuned to you. I notice the most subtle of changes. That's what happens when a man loves a woman."

Maggie looked at him. He said, "You were married to April, and I know for a fact that you didn't know she was pregnant with Harriet. We didn't really talk much when she was pregnant with Samuel. Did you know with him."

Shaking his head Jackson answered, "No. I didn't know either time. With Samuel with lived together, but we were working a lot. Then we had a falling out and she started staying with Callie and Arizona. So, I didn't get to pick up on any things that would alert me. With Harriet we weren't together so no I didn't notice anything then."

"I found out about Samuel during an argument. Now that I think about it she never readily offered up the information of either of her pregnancies. We had a scare prior to Samuel. She told me immediately then, but she wasn't pregnant. But every other time I found out late, or in passing. We were arguing about how we would raise our kids, and she was basically like it's not hypothetical because she was pregnant. Then Arizona told me about Harriet." Jackson explained.

Maggie said, "Wow, well honestly speaking, I don't know that I wouldn't have told you right away. I would've freaked out and had to take a few days to process."

Jackson dried her feet and moved the foot spa to the side. When Jackson did her pedicure, she allowed him to choose the color. He always chose something nude. He started applying base coat as he said, "You would've told me. Well, I think you would have. You didn't freak out as badly as I thought you would when I told you. I think you would've told me. I know for a fact that you wouldn't have let me find out from someone else. I also know that you wouldn't have told me in the midst of an argument."

Maggie thought about what he said. She would have wanted to make it special for him. She would have definitely freaked out, but she would have wanted to tell him in a way that made it special for him. She loved him and their baby that much.

Maggie shrugged, "Maybe you're right. I don't know. You found out before me, so we didn't have to go through any of that."

Jackson said, "Next time."

Maggie sat up looking Jackson in the eye. She said, "What do you mean next time?"

He smiled at her he said, "The next time that we get pregnant you can have the honor of telling me."

"What makes you think that there will be a next time." Maggie questioned.

Jackson shrugged. "I don't know. Just hopeful thinking, I guess. If not that's cool too."

Maggie said, "After I have this baby I have to make sure that Carina puts me on some strong birth control. I can already see your mind churning."

Jackson smiled as he painted Maggie's toenails. He said, "My mind isn't churning. I'm just saying."

Jackson finished painting her toes and them place a kiss on the soles of each of her feet.

Maggie looked down at her toes. She said, "You always do such a good job. If you ever decide that you no longer want to do surgery then you definitely have another career waiting for you. With your smile and eyes, you'd be in high demand. I don't know if I'd be able to stay married to you, though. I'm sure I would get annoyed with all the women throwing themselves at you."

Jackson laughed saying, "It's not any different than what happens now."

Maggie pulled her foot out of Jackson's hand. She squinted her eyes at him. He pulled both of her legs apart. Settling between them he leaned up kissing her on the lips. Maggie tried not to kiss him back, but she couldn't resist. Jackson said, "Women make passes at me like I know that men make passes at you. I'm only interested in one woman though and her name is Maggie Pierce."

With that Jackson and Maggie shared a hot kiss. Jackson and Maggie both looked good individually on paper. However, they were definitely better as one. Neither one of them could wait to officially become one.


	19. I Do Forever

_**A/N: Hi friends! I hope that you enjoy this chapter after such a rough season finale that left us hanging. I'm sure our ship will be just fine, but I wanted to keep the positive momentum up during the summer. This chapter in my opinion is beautiful. Just a warning you will cry, but crying isn't necessarily a bad thing. Happy reading. **_

Chapter 19

Six weeks later Maggie sat in a hotel room looking at a white modern tulle off-the-shoulder neckline mermaid wedding dress, fighting off the nausea that threatened to send her running to release it. Today was her wedding day. She was going to become Margaret Pierce-Avery. She wasn't sick because she was nervous. She was sick because she was about twelve weeks pregnant and that's how things went.

Maggie stared at the dress as Amelia walked into her room from her adjoined room. Harriet and Leo played together quietly off in the corner. Amelia said, "You look pale. Never would have thought you'd be having a shotgun wedding. Always thought that was kind of my thing."

Maggie rolled her eyes looking at Amelia. After a moment she said, "Why don't you be helpful and get me some room temperature ginger ale. This isn't a shotgun wedding. Jackson and I planned on getting married prior to finding out that we were pregnant."

At that moment there was a knock at the door. Amelia opened it and Catherine breezed in with ginger ale and crackers. Maggie looked up happy to see Catherine for once. It was wasn't that Maggie didn't like Catherine. She loved her, but sometimes Catherine could be a bit pushy and overbearing.

The whole process of planning this day with Catherine had been tedious and exhausting. Maggie was a little sad because she always imagined her mother helping her to plan her wedding. She imagined her helping her get dressed on her big day. She was grateful that Catherine had stepped in helping her, but it made her miss her mother all the more.

However, seeing Catherine had come through the door with just the things that she needed. Maggie was immensely happy to have Catherine in her life. Jackson loved Maggie and often doted on her. Catherine seeing how Jackson fawned over Maggie had started doing the same. They spent more time together than they ever had before and Catherine and Maggie formed a strong bond and friendship. So much so that Catherine could anticipate Maggie's needs without Maggie needing to express them.

Catherine came into the room opening the bottle and pouring the room temperature liquid into a glass handing it to Maggie. She said, "Chile, you look as pale as Jackson today. I know that you don't want to, but I need you to eat some of these crackers and lie down for a bit. I also know that you don't want this, but I sent Richard to go fill a prescription for Promethazine. It's safe for pregnancies and it's just for one day, Honey. We don't need you standing up at that alter trying to marry my son vomiting or passing out all over the place."

Amelia stood in the corner watching the exchange. Maggie could be obstinate when she wanted to be, but she wasn't fighting with Catherine on anything. This was quite amusing to her.

Maggie said, "I'll take it because all I feel like doing right now is staying in bed, but I need to finish getting my hair and makeup done. I don't have time to lie in bed."

Catherine patted her on the cheek. She said, "Good baby. I'm going to check on Jackson. I will be back once Richard gets back with your meds."

Catherine left and Meredith entered with Zola, Bailey and Ellis. She said, "I was just down in the ballroom, it looks great in here. I delivered your father to Jackson. Why are you in bed? Are you sick? You look ill."

Meredith walked over putting her hand on Maggie's forehead. Maggie swatted her sister away. She said, "I'm pregnant. What do you expect?"

Meredith sat her bags down saying, "You need some Promethazine. I know that you don't want to take it, but it'll make you feel better for your big day. I can write you a script and send someone to go pick it up."

Amelia said, "Catherine already did that. Richard should be coming back with it soon."

"Well, I'm going to take Bailey and Leo to the guys room. Any messages you want me to pass on to your husband to be?" Meredith asked picking Leo up and taking Bailey's hand.

Maggie said, "If I want to get in touch with Jackson, I know how to do just that."

Meredith blinked. She said, "Are you going to be crabby the entire time you're pregnant?"

Amelia said, "Mer, maybe you should take the boys down the hall."

Jackson was in his hotel room with Bill, Alex, Owen and Ben. He was watching a soccer game and eating a turkey sandwich. Alex asked, "I thought I told you to have cereal in here?"

Jackson said, "I wasn't about to sit around here watching you eat cereal out of a box with your hands. Who raised you Karev. Surly your mother didn't raise you that way. How is she by the way?"

"She's doing well. In Iowa we don't eat our cereal with fancy silver spoons and China bowls." Alex joked.

There was a knock on the door. Owen opened it allowing Catherine to enter. She saw Jackson watching tv, eating a sandwich while being stretched out on the sofa. She said, "Wow, I hate men. Maggie is down the hall suffering through morning sickness trying to get her hair and makeup together to look good for you and you're in here with your feet up eating like you're not getting married in a couple of hours."

Jackson sat up at hearing Maggie wasn't feeling well. He said, "Ma, why'd you leave her? Does she need me? I should go check on her."

"Oh chile, stop being so dramatic. I'm handling Maggie. I have Richard picking up some Promethazine for her and I just gave her some ginger ale and crackers. I was coming to check on you. Jackson is your barber on the way. You will not embarrass me looking half ass on your wedding day." Catherine nagged.

Jackson scowled at her. He said, "Yes, he's on his way. I don't need you in here micromanaging me. I'm sure that there is something else you can be doing downstairs."

Before Catherine could answer there was another knock at the door and in walked Meredith with Leo and Bailey. She said, "Well, don't you all look relaxed. Too relaxed if you ask me."

Catherine said, "See, I'm not the only one."

Jackson asked, "Was there something you needed, Mer? Is Maggie alright?"

Meredith said, "I was just dropping off the boys. Maggie is fine other than being a little bitchy."

"Can you not call my wife to be that?" Jackson asked.

Meredith shrugged saying, "She's my sister. I just call it like I see it."

Bill said, "Maybe she is a bit anxious. When she's anxious she doesn't exactly have the best attitude. Do you think it would be alright if I went to speak with her?"

Meredith said, "That might actually be a great idea. I'll walk you down the hall."

Bill and Meredith went back to Maggie's room. When Amelia opened the door, Meredith saw Maggie sitting back in the chair as the hairstylist pinned up the top half of Maggie's hair. Maggie had had her natural curls set on rollers and was having half of it pinned up and the rest in beautiful soft waves around her shoulders.

Bill walked in behind Meredith saying, "Baby girl, you look so beautiful. I just know that your mother is smiling down on you with all the pride in the world. All she ever wanted for you was for you to be happy and I can tell that this young man makes you extremely happy. I like him."

At the mention of her mother Maggie's eyes started to water and now she was fully in tears. Today was the worst and best day of her life. It was the best because she was marrying someone who truly loved and saw her. Someone she trusted to always be in her corner. Someone who was her BIG love. However, all her life she had imagined both of her parents being there when this day finally came, and her mom wasn't there. Her mom wasn't making the little tweaks to her hair or makeup. Her mom wasn't there making sure that every detail on her dress was perfect. Maggie wanted her mother there more than anything, but having her dad there meant the world too.

She stood from the chair hugging her dad. She said, "Thank you, daddy. I needed to be reminded of that. Today is really hard without her being here."

Bill Pierce held his daughter as she cried. He knew that today would be hard for her, but he was happy that he was there to help her through it. When they separated Jackson sent her a text asking her to look for an envelope in the outside pocket of her bag.

Maggie did as she was instructed. Pulling out the envelope she gasped at the handwriting on the envelope. It was her mother's handwriting. She looked up with tears in her eyes. She asked, "Can everyone give me a moment alone?"

Everyone walked into Amelia's room closing the door behind them. Maggie took a seat on the bed staring at the envelope. After a moment she opened it. Tears blurring at the letter her mother had written her.

The letter read:

_My Dearest Maggie,_

_I can only imagine how you may be feeling today. We've waited for so long for this day to come. If you're reading this I guess it's safe to assume that I didn't get to make it to your big day. I know it might hurt going through this day without me, but I want you to have the best day ever and I want you to make an effort to enjoy it. I hope that you're marrying Jackson Avery. He's such a kind and gentle spirit and I can clearly see how protective he is of you as a friend. I know that he would make you an amazing husband. However, if it's not him I just hope that you found someone who loves you for you. Someone who thinks it is a blessing to wake up to you every day. You deserve the world. You're special and rare and only deserve someone who can recognize those traits in you. I hope you're not settling. Never settle. You deserve the best even if you have to wait a while to get it. I'm basically writing this letter for one simple fact. I'm writing you so that you know that I am with you on this day. I know that it's always been important for your father and I to be with you throughout all of life's milestones. I asked Jackson to hold on to letters to give you as those days approached. I entrusted your care to him. If you're reading this then he is keeping his end of our deal. If you're not marrying him, maybe you should reconsider. No, but seriously I hope you're happy on this your special day._

_Love,_

_Mom_

When Maggie finished reading she swiped at her tears. Maggie didn't really have any reservations about marrying Jackson. She was excited to do so, but having this letter gave her the confirmation that she needed to know that she was doing the right thing.

Maggie had always felt that her mother had been silently pushing her and Jackson together. Her letter proved that had indeed been the case. Her mother approved of Jackson as a suitor for her.

Maggie pulled out her phone texting Jackson asking him if he had read the letter. Jackson responded that he hadn't. Maggie mentioned that her mother indicated that there were more letters. Jackson confirmed that he had them and that he hadn't read any of them. He said he only knew when he was supposed to give her each one.

Maggie took a photo of the letter that she had just read. She sent it Jackson. He texted back that it made his heart happy to know that he had Diane's stamp of approval.

Before Maggie could respond again there was a knock at the door. The adjoining door opened, and Amelia walked in walking to the door to let Catherine in. Catherine came in with a pharmacy bag. She said, "Here you go chile, take this because we have a wedding to get you ready for."

Jackson stood waiting for Maggie to walk down the aisle with Richard and Alex. Jackson wouldn't call himself a nervous person, but as he is waiting for Maggie he was.

For Jackson this was his do over. He was man enough to admit that the first time he had gotten married he hadn't gone about it the right way. He felt terribly for what he had done to Matthew and Stephanie back then. Now standing her in Matthew's shoes all he could think about was someone sabotaging his wedding. If Maggie were to run off with someone else he'd be sick. He didn't know what he would do.

He knew that wasn't a risk that he was facing right now, but this moment put it all into perspective for him. He felt Richard's hand on his shoulder. He looked back at him. Richard asked, "You good, son?"

Jackson nodded then turned back around searching for his mother's eyes. When their eyes connected Catherine gave him a smile that was beaming with pride. It slowed down his racing heart. Meredith and Amelia waited patiently as Leo and Bailey walked down the aisle as the ring bearers and then came Zola, and Ellis as flower girls and Harriet as Maggie's junior bride.

When they reached their spots, Jackson stood up straighter as the music changed and the doors closed. When they opened again he would get to see Maggie. The love of his life. His palms started to sweat. Why where his palms sweating? He didn't want to hold her hands with sweaty palms. He didn't want her to know just how nervous he was.

He wanted his marriage to Maggie to work. He wanted them to be happy and to grow together. Anything other than that wasn't appealing to him. Jackson focused on the door as it opened.  
A radiant Margaret Pierce walked down the aisle towards him. Jackson thought that Maggie was beautiful on an ordinary day, but the vision before him was something that he hadn't been prepared for. She was making it hard for him to breathe. His Maggie was the most beautiful bride he had ever laid eyes on. She were beaming on her father's arm as he walked towards him.

When Maggie saw Jackson standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her she started to feel sick all over again. Not from morning sickness, nervousness, or fear. She felt sick because he looked so good in his black Armani tux. He was freshly groomed, and he was all hers. That was the part that amazed her most. That this man, could love her. She was goofy, quirky and generally inexperienced where relationships were concerned, but he didn't see any of that in her. He loved those things. Jackson made her feel as if he loved everything about her.

At one point in their relationship she had accused him of not liking her. How wrong had she been? Jackson loved her for who she was. He just wanted to share everything with her because he loved her that much. Maggie often found herself on the defensive when she didn't need to be, but with Jackson's love and patience she was slowly overcoming her need to always defend herself.

These were some of the reasons that she loved him so much. These were also the reasons that she had decided to marry him. She knew that Jackson loved her, she knew that he would always be there for her and she knew that he would be patient with her in all things. She didn't have worry about catching up to where he was because he would wait for her to get there. She knew there would be times when he would need to catch up to her too, and she was willing to wait for him also. She loved him that much and she knew that the two of them together were worth it.

When she reached Jackson, he had to fight back tears. Maggie Pierce was standing before him. She was going to marry him. He felt like the luckiest man alive. The fact that this woman who could have any man she wanted. A woman who was just as brilliant as she was beautiful. She chose him. She wanted him.  
She smiled at Jackson and he returned her smile. She whispered, "Are you nervous?"

Laughing quietly, he whispered back, "Yeah, and I don't even know why."

Maggie reassured him, "It's ok to be nervous."

Jackson asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Maggie smiled answering, "Yes, much better. Your mom was a big help."

The pastor cleared her throat. She asked, "Are you ready to begin."

Jackson and Maggie both blushed.

They both decided to forgo the traditional vows and write something original instead. Jackson said, "Margaret Pierce, I'd known you for a few years before we realized what we meant to one another. Never in a million years did I ever think that you would be the one who would make life worth living. Well, you and Harriet. You often thought of yourself as goofy and in a way unlovable, but for me it was your goofiness that attracted me to you and loving you is the highlight of my life. I get pleasure from loving you. I promise to be honest with you, I promise to always consider you and I promise to always love you. I promise to be your friend above all, and I promise to always show up."

Maggie said, "Jackson, you know very well that I didn't expect the extremely handsome, rich medical royalty to want anything to do with me. I felt like you were too cool and too privileged for me, but you showed me that our differences were what made us perfect for one another. You balance me out and I do the same for you. A match made in heaven. I too promise to love you and be there for you in all things. I promise you honesty and compassion. I promise to be your teammate in all things. I promise you me."

When the pastor pronounced them husband and wife, Catherine rushed them crying out, "My babies," kissing both Maggie and Jackson on their cheeks.

Richard pulled his wife to the side so that the newlyweds could make their exit. Jackson whispered, "I love you Dr. Pierce-Avery."

While the ballroom was being converted from the ceremony to the reception Maggie, Jackson and the wedding party took tons of photos. At one-point Meredith said, "Ok, I think that's enough photos. We've commemorated enough."

Maggie looked at her sister shaking her head. Jackson stood the side watching as the photographer took pictures of the children together. Jackson pulled his wife closer asking, "On a scale of one to ten how well is the Promethazine working for you?"

"I feel fine, Jackson. I'm ok, I promise." Maggie said kissing him on the cheek.

Jackson said, "You made a lot of promises today, Dr. Pierce-Avery. How does that make you feel?"

Maggie said, "I never make a promise that I don't have every intention of keeping. I stand by every promise that I made today. I can't wait to fulfill my promises."

Jackson laughed asking, "What exactly are you trying to fulfill Mrs. Avery."

"Dr. Pierce-Avery, and I was talking about fulfilling the promises that I made to you today. Get your mind off of sex. Your mind being on sex is how I'm in the condition that I'm in now." Maggie said playfully.

Jackson looked at her with a face full of shock. He said, "So, you're blaming me for you being pregnant. Because the way I see it I wasn't the only one initiated sex between us."

Maggie smirked at Jackson. She said, "We are going to have a fun rest of our lives. Raising our children, performing medical miracles and loving one another."

Harriet ran over to the newlyweds. Jackson scooped up his daughter and then turned to kiss Maggie. He said, "I can't wait."

Jackson looked down into the smiling face of his wife. He said, "You look breathtakingly beautiful today."

Leaning towards Maggie Harriet said, "Bootiful."

Maggie took the little girl into her arms kissing her. She said, "You two clean up nicely too. I'm glad that you took my advice and didn't cut your hair. I love threading my fingers through your curls when your h-e-a-d is between my t-h-i-g-h-s."

Jackson's eyes slightly glazed over. He said, "See, you're not slick. You're trying to start something that you can't finish right now."

Maggie smirked saying, "I can always finish. With or without you."

Amelia walked up taking Harriet from Maggie's arms. She said, "Poor child. You two should be ashamed."

Maggie asked, "Where is your date?"

"That's complicated. I'd have to discuss that with you later when it's not your wedding day and all about you." Amelia replied.

Maggie squinted at her sister. There was definitely something going on with Amelia. She made a mental note to ask her when she and Jackson returned from their European honeymoon in two weeks.

The rest of the day was a blur of excitement and congratulations. When the day was over, they kissed Harriet goodbye. She was spending the first week with Richard and Catherine, and then she was going to Moline to spend time with April's family. When they returned from their honeymoon they were picking her up from the Kepner's before heading back to Seattle.

Jackson thought that Maggie would collapse and fall straight to sleep after showering and getting into bed. To his pleasure and his surprise when she had plans for him when they got into bed.

Jackson asked, "Babe, you're not tired?"

Maggie stared at him like he had two heads. She said, "Jackson, it's our wedding night. I don't care how tired I am. I'm going to rally tonight."

Jackson pulled Maggie into his arms. He said, "I like the way you think, wife."

"I like the sound of that, Husband." Maggie smiled kissing him on his neck.

Tonight, was the first night of the rest of their lives.


	20. Marriage Changes Things

Chapter 20

Jackson and Maggie enjoyed a leisurely honeymoon going from one European country to the next. They slept late and explored even later. They ate until they were stuffed, and they made love until they were both spent. They did all of this while managing some serious bouts of morning sickness. However, Maggie gave in after the first two days and decided to take the Promethazine that was left over from their wedding. Her morning sickness was becoming borderline debilitating and she wanted to enjoy her first trip away with her husband.

During their first week Catherine would facetime once a day so that they could speak with Harriet. During the week that she was with the Kepners they found it hard to speak with Harriet. The Kepners were difficult to reach, and when Jackson and Maggie would reach them Harriet wasn't around.

Both Jackson and Maggie were anxious to go pick Harriet up. They were in the back of a town car on their way to the Kepner's farm when Maggie said, "Maybe I should've stayed at the hotel. I think part of the reason that they made it so difficult to speak with Harriet was because I was there."

Jackson took Maggie's hand into his. He said, "You're my wife. They're going to have to get over that. Because you're an integral part of Harriet's life and that's not going to change. Especially once Harriet's adoption becomes final."

Maggie turned to look out of the window. She asked absently, "Have you been here before?"

"I came once. It was soon after April and I got married. It's pretty cool." Jackson replied.

Maggie kept her thoughts to herself. She was a city girl through and through. She tried to be open about exploring nature because she knew that it was something that he loved and enjoyed, but it just wasn't her thing.

Thankfully, they were only in town for a short while. They were simply picking up Harriet. It was close to her bedtime, so they were going to go back to the hotel and sleep for the night, then they would board the jet and head back to Seattle. This trip to the Kepner's farm shouldn't last more than twenty minutes.

Once they pulled up to the main house Jackson and Maggie stepped out of the car. They walked onto the porch and Jackson rang the doorbell. April's father, Joe opened the door with a barefoot, pajama clad, head full of wild curls Harriet. As soon as the little girl saw Maggie and her father she began to squirm reaching for them.

Jackson took the little girl from her grandfather kissing her on her cheeks. Harriet squealed saying, "Daddy, I missed you."

Jackson beamed saying, "I missed you too baby."

Harriet reached for Maggie. She said, "Maggie! I missed Maggie!"

Smiling from ear to ear Maggie said, "Maggie missed Harriet. You've gotten so big since the last time we saw you."

Joe stepped to the side saying, "Come in."

They walked into the home and Karen walked into the room. She said, "Welcome back to the states. Did you two have great vacation?"

Maggie said, "I didn't know what I wanted to do for our honeymoon, so I let Jackson plan it. He did a really great job. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

Joe and Karen exchanged looks. Karen said, "Honeymoon? Harriet said something about a dress and a wedding, but I just thought it was kid babble. You married her Jackson? I mean I knew you two were engaged, but married? That was kind of quick and April just died not too long ago, and you're married already."

Jackson squinted his eyes. He said, "April did die not too long ago and trust me I'm pained by that fact, but I've been divorced from her for a long time. If April's death taught me anything it was that life is short and that we need to cherish our loved ones while they're still here. So, I married the woman that I love."

Maggie wanted a hole to open up and swallow her up. It was the most awkward conversation that she had ever witnessed. Jackson continued, "If you could please show me where I can change Harriet so that we can leave. It's getting late."

Joe said, "We would've had her dressed for you, but we decided that since it was late maybe she could stay one more night and then you pick her up in the morning."

Jackson and Maggie exchanged looks. Jackson said, "It's late and we have an early flight. I think it's best if we just get her now."

Karen said, "How early is your flight? I'm sure that it won't be too early for us. We get up early anyway."

Jackson said, "That's not really feasible right now because that would mean that Maggie and I would have to get up earlier to make it here and then back to the airstrip. Mornings are rough for Maggie, so I don't want to start it earlier if I don't have to."

Karen squinted her eyes at Maggie. Joe said, "Well, you can follow me to Harriet's room."

Once in the room they changed Harriet and put shoes on her feet. Maggie quickly detangled Harriet's curls and pulled the child's hair into a ponytail. When they were done they grabbed her things and instructed the little girl to go say goodbye to her grandparents.

Once they made it to the hotel they bathed Harriet and got her ready for bed. Maggie walked into the room saying, "She's out light a light. She had fun with her grandparents. They talked to her more about April being in heaven. I think that'll actually be helpful for her. I think you may have a little camping partner. She might not mind going with you. I can tell she spent a lot of time outside. She has a little tan."

Jackson patted the seat next to him saying, "Come sit next to me and tell me what's on your mind?"

"What makes you think that I have something on my mind?" Maggie questioned.

Jackson answered, "Because I know you. You're rambling because something is on your mind and you're trying to talk about everything else to avoid talking about what that is."

"You didn't tell the Kepners that you were getting married and that's why you were sending Harriet for the week?" Maggie questioned.

"I didn't feel that it was something that they needed to know. I told them that I would be out of the country for two weeks. I told them that Harriet was going to spend a week with my mom and asked if they wanted her the 2nd week. I told them if they couldn't that it would be fine because my mom had no problem keeping Harriet for the entire two weeks. You know better than anyone since we filed the adoption petition that things have been extremely strained between me and the Kepners. I didn't want to complicate things more. Plus, they had no bearing on whether or not we would get married. What was the point of upsetting them. Plus, they know now." Jackson explained his actions.

Maggie looked at Jackson. After a moment she shook her head saying, "I'm going to bed."

Jackson watched with squinted eyes as she left the room. After a moment he followed her. He slid into bed next to her. He attempted to pull her into his arms, but Maggie resisted. He asked, "You're mad at me?"

Maggie didn't answer. She just continued to lie there with her eyes closed. Jackson mumbled as he turned his back to her, "You've got to be kidding me."

This made Maggie sit up. Looking at Jackson's back she said, "I'm not kidding you. If I wouldn't have mentioned our honeymoon, would you have told them that we are married? Because the way that I see it, you didn't tell them and had no intention of telling them. Oh, and don't tell me because you don't need their permission. I didn't ask you to get their permission. I simply asked to be acknowledged for my role and position in both you and Harriet's life."

Jackson turned over. He said, "You're blowing things way out of proportion. No, I had no intention of telling them, but it's not because I'm attempting not to acknowledge your position. I asked you to take the position, why would I try to diminish that in any way?"

Maggie looked at him as if she was waiting further explanation. Jackson said, "We are newlyweds. We should be having sex, not arguing."

Maggie was incredulous. She said, "Are you serious right now, Jackson?"

He said, "Look babe, I don't want to fight with you. So, for the sake of ending this conversation I'm going to apologize. If my actions made you feel like I wasn't respecting you as my wife and as Harriet's mother. That was not my intention. I just feel like I don't owe the Kepners any explanation for what is going on in my life."

"How are they going to respect me as your wife and Harriet's mother if you don't acknowledge me, Jackson. They were basically looking at me as your girlfriend who rode over with you to pick up your daughter." Maggie continued to rant.

"Come on Maggie. It wasn't like that." Jackson said.

Maggie said, "It's all about perception, Jackson. Perception varies from person to person. They viewed me as your girlfriend, no wait your Fiancée who tagged along with you when you picked up your daughter. It's our responsibility to set the tone and to teach them how to treat and/or respect me and our relationship."

Jackson said, "Damn, I didn't think about it like that."

"Marriage changes things. Your being married to me demands respect. Now, people can try and disrespect our relationship or me, but when you're married to someone when they disrespect it you can legitimately cut them off. I'm not saying that we should cut April's parent's off. Their daughter is dead, and Harriet is their remaining living, breathing link to her. However, we can use it to demand that they respect me." Maggie further explained.

Jackson said, "I get it, babe. I apologize."

Maggie smiled. She slid back down in the bed. She said, "Wow, it's crazy we didn't have a disagreement or argument the entire time we were in Europe. We've only been stateside a few hours, and we've already started."

Jackson pulled his wife into his arms. He said, "I don't really count that as an argument, but if you want to we can. That way we can have makeup sex."

Maggie laughed out loud placing her hands on his cheeks. She said, "Wow, Jackson Avery. You're insatiable."

Jackson leaned over her, hovering over her lips. He said, "Only when it comes to you Dr. Pierce-Avery. Only when it comes to you."


	21. The Past

_**A/N: Hi, everyone. I just wanted to wish you all a happy Memorial Day Weekend. I hope you enjoy this story. In this chapter we learn a little about Jackson when he was in college. Now we're going to be switching gears. Now we're going to start seeing Jaggie operate as husband as wife. Sometimes things are easily resolved, other times not so easily. Please leave comments and let me know what you think, and if you think I'm staying true to the characters.**_

Chapter 21

"Dr. Pierce-Avery, I put in the orders for those patients you told about, but the system won't approve them without your approval." Dr. Qadri said to Maggie.

Maggie turned towards the intern taking the tablet. Maggie was standing at the nurses station in the ER. She looked over the orders that Qadri had entered and entered in her password to confirm them.

Maggie handed Qadri the tablet back saying, "There you go, Dr. Qadri. You should be good to go."

"Thank you, Dr. Pierce-Avery." Qadri said as she walked away.

Maggie was about to turn back to the nurse's station when a woman approached her. She said, "Did she just call you Avery? If so then you might be able to help me."

Maggie smiled at the beautiful woman. She was tall at least five feet nine inches. She was thin and she had a head full of long brown hair. Her skin was a beautiful golden brown. Maggie said, "Yes, I'm Dr. Pierce-Avery. I can try and help."

"Do you know where I can find Dr. Jackson Avery. Are you like his cousin or sister? I don't think he has a sister, but who knows what his dad did after he left Jackson's mother." The woman babbled on.

Maggie squinted her eyes. She was wondering who this woman was. She said, "Actually, I'm Jackson's wife."

At that exact moment Jackson walked into the pit. He exclaimed, "Alexis is that you? Alexis Jones!"

Maggie's eyes widened at seeing her husband so animated. As Jackson walked up to the woman picking her up spinning her around. Amelia walked up next to Maggie asking, "Who is that in your husband's arms?'

Maggie's eyes flashed at her sister. She said, "Don't start, Amelia. Obviously her name is Alexis. That's all I know."

Jackson placed the woman on her feet reaching for Maggie. He said, "Babe, this my friend from undergrad, Alexis Jones. She was my best friend for the longest. She comes from a legacy law family, so she understood the pressure I was under as an Avery."

Maggie smiled saying, "Wow. Nice to meet you Alexis."

Jackson said, "Lex, this is my wife Maggie. Oh my God, how long are you in town? I have a daughter. Wait until I tell my mother you're in town. We should have dinner to catch up. My mom remarried. Babe, can you make reservations somewhere? This is going to be fun."

Alexis laughed at Jackson saying, "Slow down Jackson. I'll be around for a while. I would love to have dinner," She then took a business card out of her purse and placed it in Jackson's pocket. Both Maggie and Amelia tilted their head to the side at the gesture.

Alexis said, "Just text me and let me know. I can't wait to see Catherine again, and your daughter. Your wife is beautiful and you're beautiful I'm sure your daughter is a dream."

Jackson said, "Oh no, Harriet is a beautiful child, but Maggie's not her mother. Not biologically anyway. Wow. We have a lot of catching up to do. You have no clue what I've gone through."

Maggie looked at Jackson. Then she looked at her sister who raised her eyebrow. Maggie looked back at Jackson again. He noticed nothing.

Jackson looked at his watch. He said, "I actually have a patient coming in, I have to go," Jackson leaned over kissing Maggie on the cheek saying, "Thanks babe for making those reservations."

Maggie looked at Amelia and then back at Alexis. She gave her a tight smile before saying, "Is there anything you don't eat."

She answered, "Are there any good vegan restaurants?"

Amelia snorted, trying to hold in her laughter. She knew that while Maggie generally ate healthy, she knew her sister wasn't a big fan of vegan food."

Maggie nodded, "Yup, vegan it is."

Alexis hugged Maggie. She said, "Great! I can't wait. I have to go. Don't forget to text me the details."

When she walked away Maggie turned to Amelia. She asked, "When did I become Jackson's personal assistant?"

Amelia laughed, "Welcome to wifehood."

Maggie went about the rest of her day in a mood. She was sitting in her lab not working, sulking in her annoyance when Jackson walked in. He said, "Babe, did you make the reservation? I need to text Lex and let her know the time."

Maggie looked up at him saying, "I made reservations for eight at Harvest Beat."

Jackson leaned over kissing Maggie on the lips. He said, "Oh, vegan. That's a nice change of pace."

Maggie squinted her eyes at her husband as he left. He knew that she didn't care for vegan food, and she half hated that restaurant, but he seemed completely oblivious.

Maggie went in search of Catherine. She needed to invite her mother in law to dinner and she needed to get some insight into this relationship that Jackson had with this Alexis person.

She found Catherine in a conference with a laptop in front of her and files spread out all over the table. She knocked before entering. Once inside she closed the door behind her. Catherine looked up, "Maggie, what is? I'm kind of busy here."

Maggie said, "Well, Jackson's college friend, Alexis Jones is in town. She and Jackson wanted to invite you and Richard to dinner at Harvest Beat tonight at eight."

Catherine sat back in her seat with a smile on her face. "Wow, Alexis. Alexis Jones. I wonder when the last time Jackson has spoken to her. You know I always thought that he and Alexis would have a thing, but as far as I'm aware it never happened. Doesn't matter now because he met his soulmate in you."

Maggie came further into the room sitting next to Catherine. She said, "Before she showed up looking for Jackson I had never heard of Alexis before. They seemed so close. I wonder why Jackson never mentioned her to me."

Catherine rolled her eyes and shook her head. She said, "Maggie, don't do this. Jealousy isn't very becoming on you. You know that boy loves your dirty bath water."

Maggie laughed at Catherine's analogy. She knew that Jackson loved her, but there was something about this Alexis woman that she didn't like. If she were speaking honestly, she felt like she was an afterthought in Alexis' presence. She wasn't used to feeling that way because Jackson always saw her.

She said to Catherine, "I know that, but-"

"But nothing. Jackson is excited to see Lex because it's been a long time. Nothing more. They never had anything going on. They were simply friends. Two kids who came from royalty so to speak. Jackson from medical royalty and Lex from legal royalty. They bonded over both having big shoes to fill." Catherine explained.

Maggie sat quietly, "So, you're telling me that I shouldn't find an excuse to get out of this dinner?"

Catherine said, "Maggie get out. Don't you have a child to pick up or something?"

Maggie nodded as she stood. She turned back to Catherine, "I'm pregnant and fat. I don't have anything to wear."

Catherine said, "Goodbye, Maggie. I will see you later."

When Maggie left the conference room Catherine giggled. She found her daughter in law quite comical. Maggie may have been pregnant, but she was fat nowhere. She wasn't even showing yet.

Later that evening Maggie was getting Harriet dressed while Jackson finished getting dressed. He had been talking about Alexis ever since he walked in the door from work. He was still going at it. Jackson said, "Babe, we used to get into so much trouble back in the day. It's amazing that we even made it out of undergrad and that we are as successful as we are today."

Maggie stood taking Harriet's hand as they headed for the bedroom door. She said, "Great. You guys used to have a lot of fun. Maybe you should've looked her up and married her."

Maggie walked out of the bedroom and downstairs with Harriet. It took him a while to register what Maggie had just said. Grabbing his shoes, he went downstairs. He asked, "Maggie, why would you say something like that? I could've looked her up, but I didn't want her. I'm where I want to be. I'm offended that you would suggest otherwise."

Harriet asked, "We go? I hungry."

Maggie said, "We're just waiting for daddy to finish getting dressed."

Jackson eyed Maggie. He knew that there was an insult lying beneath the surface of her comment. He said, "I'm putting on my shoes. I'm ready."

Jackson, Maggie and Harriet were the last to arrive for dinner. Maggie carried Harriet as they were led to the table. As soon as Harriet saw Catherine and Richard she began to squirm saying, "Maggie, I want down."

Maggie laughed putting the little one on the floor. Harriet ran over to her grandparents sharing hugs and kisses with them.

Catherine said, "Well, this is a surprise. I didn't know little Miss Harriet was coming. It's past her bedtime."

Harriet said, "I not have din din, grandma. I hungry."

Catherine said, "Well, let's get you a seat so that we can get you something to eat."

Jackson scooped Harriet up and walked over to where Alexis was sitting quietly observing everything. He spoke close to Harriet's ear saying, "Baby, I want you to meet daddy's friend. Harriet this is Alexis. Alexis this Harriet, one of the apples of my eye."

Alexis said, "Hello, Harriet. It's great to meet you. Your daddy is one of my favorite people on the entire planet. Can I have a hug?"

Harried curled further into her father's arms. He said, "It's ok, baby."

Harriet then looked over her father's shoulder seeing Maggie she said, "I want Maggie."

Maggie felt her chest swell at the fact that Harriet wasn't easily charmed by Alexis. She said, "Come, baby girl. You can sit next to me."

Jackson squinted at Maggie. He knew that if Maggie had encouraged Harriet to interact with Alexis that Harriet would have done so. Maggie knew it to, but she didn't do it. Jackson made a mental note to discuss it with her when they were alone.

Jackson took seat next to Alexis with Harriet on his other side.

Dinner consisted of Jackson and Alexis telling stories of their antics in college. Maggie tried her best to stay upbeat and engaged in the conversation and to not look bored. Maggie noticed that Harriet was getting sleepy. She said, "Jackson, I think we need to go. Harriet is struggling to stay awake."

Catherine and Richard stood as well. Richard said, "Alexis it was lovely meeting you, but we must be leaving. If you have time before you leave town make sure you reach out so that we can set up dinner at the house."

Catherine hugged Alexis then kissed Harriet. She leaned over hugging Maggie. She whispered in Maggie's ear, "Stop it. Your jealousy is showing. You look good in a lot of different colors, but this shade of green isn't becoming. Who is Jackson going home with tonight?"

Maggie turned to look at Catherine she whispered back, "But she was obviously fli-"

Catherine cut her off saying, "I know. I saw it, but what did I just say? Who is he going home with tonight? Who is he married to? Who is carrying his child right now? If he wanted her he knew where to find her. So, stop it, Maggie. I never took you as the insecure type."

Maggie stood helping Harriet out of her seat. She said, "I'm not."

Catherine said, "Could've fooled me. Stop acting like it then."

As Catherine and Richard walked away Maggie knew Catherine had been right. Women like Alexis could smell insecurity and they prayed on it. Maggie asked, "Alexis how long are you in town? We can have dinner with Richard and Catherine on Saturday if you're still here. That's the best day for us all."

Alexis looked at Maggie then back at Jackson she said, "That's perfect. I'm here for another week. So, Saturday is great."

Harriet was standing next to Maggie holding her hand. Alexis leaned over to attempt picking up the child. When she touched Harriet, she let out a piercing scream. Both Maggie and Jackson looked down at her in shock.

Jackson quickly picked up the crying child. He said, "Shhh, princess. You're ok."

Alexis said, "Wow, she's not friendly, huh?"

Maggie gave a humorless laugh. She said, "Generally she is, this is completely out of character."

Jackson managed to quiet Harriet down. He said, "It's probably just because you're new. Everyone else has been around her since birth."

Maggie said, "Yeah. I'm sure that's all it is."

They walked out of the restaurant. Jackson hugged Alexis saying, "It's been so good to catch up with you. I'll be in touch about dinner at my mom's this weekend. Jackson was turning towards Maggie and Harriet when Alexis splayed her hand on Jackson's shirt covered chest. She said, "Whoa, Dr. Avery, when do you find time to work out?"

Maggie stared at Alexis' hand on her husband's chest with squinted eyes. She said in a stern voice, "I help him out with that."

Jackson took a step back so that Alexis was no longer touching him. Noticing the look on Maggie's face Alexis said, "Maggie, it's nothing Jackson and I are like siblings. We used to play like this all of the time."

Jackson said, "Yeah, but I'm a married man now. It's not really appropriate."

Maggie said, "I'm going to get little Miss Harriet in the car."

Taking Maggie's queue Jackson said, "Yeah, we should get going. We need to get Harriet into bed. I'll be in touch, Lex."

By the time Jackson made it over to their car Maggie had already put Harriet into her car seat. When Jackson got behind the wheel, Maggie was staring at Jackson with her head cocked to the side. Jackson started the car trying to ignore Maggie's stare. He was aware of how that last display looked.

Maggie said, "Can you just agree that she was flirty? She touched you inappropriately. In my face. Don't make me out to be crazy."

Jackson said, "She's never tried anything like that before. The only thing I can think of is that she did that because you were a little cool to her all night."

"Oh, I see. I'm to blame for your little friend being disrespectful. I'm also going to be the blame for you not sleeping in your own bed tonight." Maggie said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jackson looked at his wife. He said, "Maggie, I wasn't saying that you were to blame. No matter what her reasoning is she had no right to be disrespectful. You weren't the only one who was disrespected. By disrespecting you she disrespect me. I will handle that, but you need to calm down."

Maggie said, "Oh, I need to calm down. I'm not uncalm yet. I didn't even say anything to her yet."

Jackson said, "However, you did put me out of my own bed. You think that's uncalm behavior?"

Maggie stared at Jackson. "You think that you're going to defend this woman's disrespectful behavior and still sleep in my bed? You think you're going to allow her to touch you and not correct her and still sleep in my bed?"

"Our bed. It's our bed. I told you that I'm not defending her. I'm just explaining to you-"

Maggie cut Jackson off saying, "I don't need anything to be explained to me, Jackson. You need to correct your friend. Period."

Jackson parked the car. Maggie immediately got out of the passenger's side and went to retrieve a sleeping Harriet. Jackson came around to the passenger's side of the car. He said, "Babe, I got her."

Maggie ignored Jackson pulling Harriet from her car seat and walking towards the elevator leaving Jackson to lock up the car. He caught up to Maggie and slipped into the elevator before the doors could close. He looked at her. He said, "Really. So, you're mad. You're so mad that you can't hold the elevator."

Maggie snorted. She kissed a sleeping Harriet's curls before saying, "Ask Lex to hold the elevator for you, since you love to defend her so much."

When the elevator opened on their floor Maggie stepped off waiting by their front door for Jackson to unlock the door and let them in. Once inside Maggie took Harriet up to her bedroom. She undressed the child, put on clean pajamas and tucked her into bed. She kissed the sleeping child whispering, "Maggie loves Harriet."

She turned on the fairy shaped night light. She turned off the room light. Closing the door partly. As she walked down the hall to her bedroom she released her curls from its ponytail. As she walked into her bedroom she rubbed her barley protruding baby bump.

Jackson asked, "You feeling alright?"

Maggie threw the elastic bands on her nightstand as she walked into their bathroom to start the shower. Jackson followed his wife into the bathroom. He said, "So you're not speaking to me? This is very mature, Maggie."

Maggie rolled her eyes as she started to remove her clothing. Jackson stood leaning against a wall as he watched his wife undress. He was annoyed with Maggie's behavior, but that didn't temper the desire he felt rising as he watched her disrobe.

Maggie opened the glass shower door and stepped inside closing the door behind her. Jackson seeing the opportunity before him quickly removed his clothes and joined her. Maggie didn't turn to face her husband. She simply said, "You have got to be kidding me. Jackson, we aren't cool right now. If you want sex go find Lex. I'm sure that she will be more than willing."

"You don't want me having sex with Alexis and I don't want to have sex with Alexis. The only woman I want to have sex with is you Margaret Pierce-Avery." Jackson whispered in her ear.

Maggie turned to face him. Big mistake. The desire that she saw reflected in her husband's eyes was contagious. She tried hard to hold onto the anger she felt with him in that moment. "You can't blame me for her blatant disrespect and then expect me to open my legs for you."

Jackson gently pulled his wife closer to him burying his nose in her soap scented neck. He whispered, "Maggie you and I are a team. We can't allow outside factors to infiltrate us, babe."

Maggie wound her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips before saying, "You let her infiltrate. She has been flirting with you since you introduced me as your wife. You should have said something to her in the beginning and you definitely shouldn't have blamed me for her poor behavior."

Maggie allowed Jackson to kiss her. He said, "I'm sorry, baby. You know I would never disrespect you. You're the love of my life and there is no one more important to me than you and Harriet."

Jackson pressed her back against the cool marble of the shower wall. Maggie arched her back when her back hit the cool wall. Jackson lifted her off her feet and her legs as if on autopilot wrapped around his waist.

Maggie kissed his collar bone saying, "I'm still mad at you Jackson."

"Shhh. I know. I'm sorry. We'll talk about it later." Jackson said as he used his fingers to play with her clit.

Maggie grabbed his face with both of her hands. She said, "There isn't anything further to discuss. You need to get your friend in line Jackson."

Jackson was hard as a rock and all he wanted was to be inside of his wife already. All of this talk about Alexis was threatening all of that. He said, "I'll handle it babe, but-"

Before he could finish his statement, Maggie lifted herself and lowered herself back down onto his hardness.

The next day was Friday and it was a busy one. Maggie had been in constant rotation in the OR. She was on constant cut, paste and repeat. Jackson had been busy, but he had received a phone call from Alexis asking if he had time for lunch. He accepted because lunch would be the perfect time for him to mention her behavior towards Maggie before they had dinner at his mother's house on Saturday night.

Jackson left Jo in charge of his post-ops for an hour and quickly left the hospital to meet Alexis at the restaurant at her hotel. He walked in and spotted her immediately. As he approached the table he said, "Hey, Lex. I'm so sorry. It's been crazy at the hospital today."

"No need to apologize. You're a big shot surgeon. I completely understand. I got to check some emails and check in with my office while I waited. I'm just glad you were able to spare your bestie some free time away from your wife and kid. How're you Jackson? I mean really. You mentioned that there was more to your story, but we didn't get to discuss it last night." Alexis said.

Jackson was a little taken aback by the statement that she was glad to see him without Maggie and Harriet. He also didn't like that she had referred to Harriet as his kid. Jackson shook off his misgivings and proceeded to tell Alexis about marrying April, losing Samuel, the traumatic way in which Harriet came into the world, falling in love with Maggie and losing April.

She finished chewing the salad in her mouth before saying, "Whoa, Jackson. You really have been through a lot. Now you're responsible for raising your kid and now Maggie is pregnant."

Frowning Jackson said, "Well, don't make it sound all bad. I have always been very active in Harriet's life even before April passed away, so I don't think I'm doing anything special as far as she's concerned. I'm just taking care of my baby. As far as Maggie's pregnancy goes I am extremely happy about that. I never wanted my child to be an only child. I was an only child and I am all too familiar with how lonely that can be."

Alexis nodded. She said, "Your life looks very different from what you used to imagine in college. You were going to be a cardiothoracic surgeon with women waiting for you all over the globe. You'd attend board meetings to pacify Catherine, but you'd be living your best single life. Now, you're tied down to one place, with one woman. Are you happen with your life?"

"I know what I said in college. However, I hadn't lived at that point. I hadn't experienced love. I didn't know what was out there. I chalk all of that up to me being young and dumb. Now I've lived a little. I've loved and I've lost and then loved again. I see things completely different than I did back then. I can honestly say that I am immensely happy with my life right now. I love Maggie and Harriet. I'm closer with my mom. I have a great relationship with Richard. My children will have grandparents who fawn over them. These are all the things I always wanted but was too afraid to verbalize." Jackson said passionately.

Alexis took a sip of her wine looking at him over the rim of her wine class. She said, "Wow, so like I just don't know you at all."

Jackson chuckled, "Oh come on. You know me. I haven't changed that much. I'm still the same Jackson. I've just matured, and I now know what's important."

Playing with the stem of her wine glass Alexis said, "You know I always thought that you might eventually realize that you had feelings for me."

Jackson's eyes flew to hers. He cleared his throat. He said, "Uh, wow. I don't know what to say, Lex. I never thought of you like that. You were always the homie. More like a sister really. I never had any romantic feelings for you."

"And now?" She asked.

Jackson's brows rose. He shook his head thinking to himself that Maggie was always right. Why did she always have to be right. To Alexis he said, "And now, I'm completely and irrevocably in love with Maggie. I'm where I want to be."

She looked at him saying, "Jackson, I'm a highly attractive woman. You're a plastic surgeon so you know that more than anyone. Maggie is pretty. She cute. I can tell she takes care of her body, but Maggie is a wallflower. What could she possibly offer you sexually that I can't?"

Jackson stood reaching for his wallet taking out a few bills. He placed them on the table saying, "She offers me every single thing I could need or ever want. She has way more class than someone who would try and hit on a married man. Lex, I loved you and you were my rock in college, but I think I've outgrown our friendship. If I were you I wouldn't show up for dinner at my mother's house tomorrow. You won't be welcome."

"Wow, just like that. You cut off a long-standing friend because of what? Because I challenged what you told me you wanted out of life? Wow, I guess our friendship didn't mean as much to you as it did to me." Alexis said with a smirk.  
Jackson turned back towards her. He said, "Let's be honest. We are no longer friends. We were friends in college. However, I haven't spoken to you in years and the first thing you do is try and question my life choices, make fun of me for evolving, insult my life and on top of everything my daughter doesn't like you. Yes, I said she doesn't like you. She screamed bloody murder when you touched her. Harriet is a friendly child. I should have known. Furthermore, my mother isn't feeling you either. You remember that whispered conversation she had with Maggie last night? That was about you and how she saw what you were doing. Goodbye Alexis. I hope you grow up one day."

Jackson left the hotel and went back to work. As soon as he got back to the hospital he went to the OR floor. He noticed that Maggie's name wasn't on the board, so he went to look for her in her lab.

He walked in saying, "Hey, babe!"

Maggie looked up from the textbook that she was reading. She said, "Hey, where were you? I was looking for you. I saw Jo working on your post-ops and she said that you had to step out for a while."

Jackson came to stand next to her leaning against the table. He said, "I went to have lunch with Alexis."

Maggie sat up straight looking at Jackson. She was making a mental note not to respond until after she heard everything that he had to say.

He said, "You were right and no nothing happened. You told me last night to get her in line. So, when she called me about lunch I felt like that was the perfect time to go do just that. I went to her hotel and-"

Maggie stood abruptly. She stood so fast that the chair she had been sitting in hit the floor. She said in a strained voice, "Jackson! You went to her hotel?"

Jackson lifted the chair from the floor. He guided her back to sitting. He said, "Babe, I met her at the restaurant. I never went anywhere near her room, and I wouldn't have either. We ate and she did reveal her true motives, and I let her know about herself. I uninvited her for tomorrow night and I came back here."

Maggie sat back further in the chair crossing her arms over her chest. Jackson said, "What? Maggie, I told you everything that happened. Why are you looking at me like that babe?"

"I'm just thinking of some type of gift you can get me. You never want to listen to me Jackson, but I'm always right." Maggie said smugly.

Jackson laughed. He said, "Believe it or not babe the entire time I was thinking to myself why is she always right."

Maggie shook her head. She said, "You should really just listen Jackson. I'm on your team remember. I won't steer you wrong."

Jackson laughed saying, "You don't have to gloat, babe."

They sat in silence for a moment when Maggie asked, "Truth?"

Jackson looked at her with hearts in his eyes. He said, "Truth."

"Did you ever have feelings for her? Before you answer, I know that you love me, and you are where you want to be and all that crap. I'm just curious. Humor me." Maggie said.

Jackson said, "I have never had any romantic feelings for Alexis. I never even so much as dreamed about her and now I only have my eyes on the Cardio surgeon that I'm married to. The one who is going to give me my first gray hairs."

Maggie leaned over kissing Jackson on the lips. She said, "You wouldn't have it any other way."

Jackson kissed her back saying, "You got that right."

Maggie said, "Now, about my gift."


	22. Sanctuary

Chapter 22

Jackson walked down the hall with Karev. They were discussing a patient. Jackson said, "I could do it. I think I can reroute the nerves, but I think my mother might be better suited for this procedure. I think she may have a technique that would be better. I can page her."

Alex said, "No need, there she is."

Jackson looked down the hall and his eyes caught with Catherine's. The sight before him was something that he never expected to see in a million years. His mother was having a conversation with his father.

To Alex Jackson said, "Excuse me."

Jackson picked up his pace to see why his father was there and why he was speaking to his mother. Jackson walked up asking, "What are you doing here?"

Catherine reached out a hand touching her son's arm. She shook her head trying to catch his eyes. She said, "Jackson! Not here. Not in front of everyone. Let's go to the conference room. We will not make a scene."

At that exact moment Maggie and Richard walked up each calling out to their spouse. Catherine and Jackson turned in the direction of their voices and Catherine rolled her eyes.

Catherine walked off towards the conference rooms hoping that they all had enough sense to follow her. When they were all in the room she closed the door. Jackson was the first to speak asking, "What are you doing here?"

Maggie said, "Jackson, calm down."

He looked at his wife, then back to the man who contributed to his existence and nothing else.

Robert said, "It's good to see you, Jackson. I didn't come to cause any trouble. I came so that we could talk."

Catherine asked, "Talk about what, Robert? He is a grown man. You wait until now to come here."

Robert said, "Jackson wants a relationship with me. He came to me."

All the heads in the room flew to Jackson, who stood there with his eyes widened. He said to no one in particular, "The last time I went to him was when I was in Montana with April. I haven't spoken to him since."

"Unbelievable! All these years later and you still haven't grown up, huh? You say you didn't come here trying to cause trouble, but you immediately lie. You try and make it seem like he reached out to you again in an attempt to manipulate us. This is supposed to convince us, and him that you didn't come here to cause trouble?" Catherine asked.

Robert asked, "I don't know why all of these people are in here. Catherine you can stay, but can I speak to my son alone? I mean, to be honest you shouldn't even stay because Jackson is a grown man like you said with a child of his own. He and I can have a conversation without you hovering."

Catherine's eyes flashed with anger. She said, "You can't ask me to leave. Only Jackson can, and he hasn't."

Richard said, "Well, as her husband if she stays I'm staying. It doesn't matter how you feel about it."

Robert then looked at the other woman in the room. Jackson said, "She stays. What do you want?"

"Jackson, when you came to Montana what you said really stuck with me. I wanted to come here and apologize. I want to work on things." Robert pleaded.

Catherine interjected, "Robert, why now? It's been a while since Jackson was in Montana. What took you so long?"

Robert answered, "It's never been the right time. My father died and then all of that stuff came out about the foundation. Things are finally settling down so I thought that now would be a good time to work on my relationship with my son."

Maggie who had been mostly quiet said, "You didn't think your father dying would've been the perfect timing? Plus, if I'm not mistaken even your father's death was a significant amount of time after he went to see you."

Robert said, "Ma'am I'm not sure who you are, but-"

Jackson cut him off saying, "I'd think twice before addressing my wife."

Robert's eyes lit up. He said, "Oh my. Jackson, this is your wife. Wow, she is beautiful. I see you take after your old man after all."

At that comment Richard took a step forward. Catherine lifted her arm stopping him from moving forward any further.

"Babe, Mom, and Richard, I thank you so much for the support, but I can handle this on my own. Babe, I'll come find you when I'm done." Jackson said, asking them to leave.

Once everyone left the conference room Jackson turned back to Robert saying, "You shouldn't have come here. You're not welcome. You have never shown an interest. Not on birthdays, graduations, or anything. You have never reached out. Before you say it, don't blame my mother. I have been an adult for a long while. You didn't have to go through my mother to get me. Oh, and yes I know that you took me with you when you first left. Did you really think taking me away from my mother was going to make it easy for her to let you see me? She couldn't trust you."

Robert said, "I was hoping that we could leave all of that in the past. I was hoping we can start new. You said that you are a father. I just met your wife. I want to get to know your family. I want to be a grandfather. If I'm not mistaken it looks like your wife might be completing her first trimester of pregnancy. You're going to have a second child."

"Third child. That's how much of a father you've been. I've married, I've had and lost a child all in the same day, I got a divorced, and had another child. I then came to see you. After that I got into another relationship, went through that entire relationship, watched my mother battle cancer, got engaged, my ex-wife died, leaving me the only parent that my daughter has and then got remarried. You were there during none of it. You know nothing about me. For the record, I am nothing like you. I wouldn't dare abandon my children. I am there for my daughter each and every day. I am there for my wife every day. I am a man, despite the shitty example I had." Jackson said with tears in his eyes.

Robert said, "Jackson, I understand I wasn't there. I can't change what has already happened. I just want to be a part of your future."

Jackson slammed his fist down on the table. He said, "What don't you understand your inaction all these years took away your right to be a part of my future. You have proven that you can't be trusted. I would be a fool to bring you into my wife's life, into the lives of my children knowing damn well, that at some point you could pull one of your disappearing acts again. No!"

There was a knock on the door. Jackson turned around to see the door open and Bailey peak her head inside, "Dr. Avery, is everything alright in here? I could hear you down the hall."

Jackson looked at Bailey. He walked towards the door. He said, "Yes, everything is fine. Can you have security escort Robert Avery out? Let them know he is no longer permitted on the premises."

Bailey's mouth hung open. She said, "Jack-" With that Jackson exited the room in search of Maggie.

A few moments later he found her in the attendings lounge pacing. When she saw him enter she stopped, walking towards him. She asked, "Babe, are you alright?"

Jackson collapsed in the first chair he saw. He asked, "Why now Maggie? Why now when my life finally makes sense and I'm finally happy? Why is he here, babe?"

Maggie walked behind Jackson and started massaging his shoulders. She said, "I don't know, babe. I just don't know, but you know I'll be right by your side through it all. Holding your hand."

"I've made peace with not having him. I have accepted the fact that he wasn't able to be a father. I decided that I would be a better father. I would be a better husband. I would accept Richard as that male figure in my life. He is the one I go to for advice, hell he gives me advice even when I don't go to him." Jackson said.

Maggie said, "Richard is very wise and very good at giving advice. Both solicited and unsolicited. Babe, you're an amazing father, and I say that from not only what I've witnessed with your interactions with Harriet, but with how you've been since we found out that I'm pregnant. You're overly doting. You're extremely accommodating and super annoying with the way you look after me and our unborn child."

Jackson laughed asking, "Annoying huh?"

"Sorry babe. Sometimes I can't wait to get to work so that I can be sick away from you. I appreciate everything that you do, but you can't fix everything." Maggie said.

Jackson countered, "I'm just trying to make you as comfortable as possible. I told you when April was pregnant, I didn't really get to bask in it."

Maggie leaned over kissing him on the neck. She said, "I know."

Jackson said, "I deal with being an Avery every single day. That's life, responsibilities are thrown at you and you handle them. You think I wanted to be head of this board? No, I didn't want anything to do with it. When my mother called me out of bed to tell me that, I was so annoyed. However, I sucked it up and did what I had to do. I never once thought about running. I know that my mother can be a bit bossy, but I honestly believe if I would've declined she wouldn't have disowned me. She would've talked a lot of shit, but that's just what she does. You know?"

Maggie smiled hearing Jackson talk about his mother. "Yes, talking a lot of shit is definitely Catherine's thing, but she does love you. She would never disown her baby boy."

Jackson looked over his shoulder at his wife. She knew that he hated when his mother called him her baby boy. Maggie gave him an innocent smile.

Jackson grabbed her hand pulling her around to sit on his lap. He rested his head on her shoulder and then put his fingers in her curls. Jackson said, "I don't know what it is about you, Dr. Maggie Pierce-Avery, but you calm me in my most uncalm moments. You're my place of refuge. I feel safest in your arms."

Maggie took his face between her hands. She looked him in the eyes saying, "You're my sanctuary too. You are everything that I needed but didn't know I needed."

"I don't think that you get it. I don't get just how much you mean to me. I have never had someone who I could completely depend on. I mean, I can depend on my mother, but when she has her own agenda she can push that over what I want. With you it's different. You don't try and push a hidden agenda. You're just here to hold me through it all and I thank you." Jackson said as he continued to play in her hair.

Maggie said, "I'm the pregnant one, yet you're the sappy one."

Jackson put his free hand on her small, still not really there, but somewhat visible bump. He said, "I'm going to keep saying things like that until you get used to it and stop calling me sap."

Maggie laughed out loudly. After a moment she asked, "So, what are you going to do? Are you at least going to speak with him?"

"I had him escorted of the premises and asked that security not let him back on." Jackson said softly.

Maggie hissed, "Jackson! You didn't."

Jackson tapped her on her hip motioning for her to stand. Maggie stood moving away so that he could stand. He walked over to the coffee pot and started to pour himself a cup. He said, "I don't know what you expected, babe."

Maggie pulled her phone out of her lab coat saying, "I don't know either. So, that's it?"

Jackson shrugged, "That's it."

Maggie looked at him asking, "Why are you drinking that? Aren't we getting ready to go home?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Nope, you're going home. I have to go find my mom and ask her to help me and Alex with a surgery."

"Oh." She said. Maggie began emptying the pockets of her lab coat and scrubs so that she could change to go home. She changed and kissed Jackson goodbye before leaving to pick up Harriet.

She was holding Harriet's little hand as they walked to her car. Maggie got Harriet in the car and strapped into her car seat. She stood she was startled to find Robert Avery standing next to her car. She closed the door.

She looked the around the parking lot completely uncomfortable with this entire situation. She asked, "What are you doing here? I thought that Jackson told you to leave."

Robert nodded his head saying, "Yes, he did ask me to leave, but I am serious about getting to know my son. I need your help."

"I can't help you. I am standing with my husband and his decision. I'm not interfering in your relationship with your son. Maggie moved to get in the driver's seat.

Robert called out, "Wait!"

Maggie turned to face him again. She really wanted to get away from him because she didn't want it to seem like she was going behind Jackson's back. She asked, "Robert, what do you want?"

He said, "I don't even know your name. Is that my granddaughter? I don't even know her name. It's horrible and I'm ashamed of what I've done, but I'm trying to make amends. It's not too late. It will never be too late. It's not too late until one of us is no longer here. I just want you to talk to your husband and help him see that. That's all I ask."

Maggie looked at him. She said, "I can't make you any promises. Jackson and I respect one another's decisions. We don't try and manipulate one another into doing things that we don't want to do."

Robert handed Maggie a piece of paper. He said, "This is my phone number. I will be in town, no matter how long it takes. I don't want you to manipulate him. I just want you to try and get him to see reason. Something tells me if anyone can, it's you."

Maggie watched him walk away and then got into her vehicle. She sat there almost in tears. She could feel Robert's remorse, but at the same time she and Jackson had just discussed this. They had just discussed how he liked the way she supported him. Now Robert wanted her to interfere and blow up the foundation of their relationship.

Was there a way for her to approach this topic with Jackson, but also reiterate that she supported him no matter what? Was there a way for her to present this to him without it looking like she was breaking the trust that he had in her? She always wanted to be his sanctuary, and if he couldn't blindly trust her like he did now, would she ruin that? Was any of this worth it?

_**A/N: I wanna hear feedback on this chapter. Should Maggie bring up Robert to Jackson? Is it her place? Do you think Robert is sincere? How do you think Catherine will react? Talk to me.**_


	23. Just Be A Man About It

Chapter 23

Later that night Jackson got home to find Maggie pacing. Placing his bag down he said, "Babe, are you alright?"

Maggie looked up as if she didn't hear him enter the penthouse. She said, "Jackson! What are you doing here? You scared me."

"Umm, what's going on babe? You just asked me what I'm doing here. Last time I checked I lived here." Jackson said playfully.

Maggie sat on the sofa and then immediately stood up again. She started pacing as she said, "I have something to tell you, and I just want you to hear me out before you get upset."

Jackson took a seat saying, "Babe, you're scaring me."

"Harriet and I were leaving the hospital this afternoon and Robert approached me. He told me that he was serious about getting to know you. He wanted me to talk you into trying. He gave me his number so that I can let him know what you decide." Maggie said without taking a breath. She reached into her pants pocket and handed him the piece of paper.

Jackson looked at it and then threw it on the coffee table. He said, "Come on Babe. We- "

Maggie waved her arms in the air. She said, "No, Jackson. I'm not telling you so that I can convince you to speak with him. I'm telling you because I don't want to keep secrets from you, and I don't want you to hear from someone else that I was speaking with him and then you think that I was going behind your back. We are a team. Me and you. Not me and him."

Jackson took Maggie by the waist. He sat on the sofa and pulled her into his lap. He said, "Babe, you're pretty worked up. I need you to calm down."

Wrapping his fingers around her wrist he calculated her heart rate. He said, "Babe, are you alright. Your pulse is racing. Take deep breaths for me."

"We don't do secrets. I felt like I was keeping something from you and that's something I never want to do because it's something I never want you to do to me." Maggie said. She started inhaling through her nose and out through her mouth so that she could slow her pulse.

Jackson placed her head on his shoulder. He said, "Shhh, baby. I know you. I know your heart. You couldn't tell me sooner because you had Harriet to take care of and I was working. It's ok."

Maggie whispered, "I also didn't want you to think that I was trying to push an agenda. This is your decision to make and I don't want to influence you in any way."

The couple sat there in silence for a few moments. After a while Jackson broke the silence saying, "I said everything that I needed to say when I saw him in Montana. It was clear that he wasn't interested in getting to know me. He was more concerned with passing judgment on me for the life that I have chosen to live. Oh, and talking about mom."

Maggie soothingly rubbed on Jackson's chest. She said, "You told me that you met your father, but you never went into detail about what happened. I never asked because I always felt like it was a touchy subject for you."

He said, "I never really talked about it once I got back to Seattle. I didn't think that I needed to. It didn't matter what was done was done. Time went on and it looked like I had made the right decision because he never came looking for me. He never came, but now he is here, and I don't know what to do or think."

Maggie said, "This is all unfamiliar territory for me. Our situations are different, but in the beginning I had a lot of anger towards Richard. Which I found weird because I have a dad. For me my anger stemmed from the fact that Richard was the first person I told about my connection to Ellis. He sat there and let me talk and never once did he say that it was likely that he was my father. I felt like he didn't say anything because I was his past coming to haunt him and he didn't want me there. That's still a feeling that comes up for me from time to time."

Jackson rubbed his wife's thigh saying, "Wow, I never knew that. How do you fight through those feelings?"

Maggie sighed saying, "Well, my case is different than yours. I have to rely on Richard's actions towards me. Even before I found out about Richard being my father, he always showed me concern. He would talk to me daily and he would encourage me to tell Meredith. After I found out and wanted nothing else to do with him he still tried. He struggled with giving me space and wanting to fix things. Even to this day Bill is my dad, but Richard will never not be there for me. That's why I said in that one interview that he is a nice bonus. But again, that's me going off of his actions. In your case you don't really have your father's actions to go by. Well you do, but they don't shine a positive light on him."

Jackson asked, "Do you think I should give him a chance?"

"Being honest if it were me based on what I know about your experience with your dad, I wouldn't. However, it might be beneficial for you to at least hear what he has to say and make your decision that way. I don't really know, but I will support you in any decision that you make." Maggie said rubbing the back of his head.

"When I went to Montana, I don't think my conversation with him was productive at all. I had a lot of anger because to me it seemed like he didn't care about me at all." Jackson said after a brief moment of silence.

Maggie asked in a soft voice, "Why, did you feel that way?"

Jackson looked into his wife's eyes seeing overwhelming sincerity. He said, "The first day I was there I sat in his restaurant. He served me, and he had no clue who I was. I'm an Avery. I'm the board chairman at Grey Sloan, it's not hard to find information on me. I mean babe, I'm a pretty big deal, but he obviously was never curious. He never looked me up. He couldn't have cared."

Maggie stared up at the ceiling trying to keep away the tears. Maggie knew that she could be a crier, but the pregnancy hormones made it ten times worse. She said, "I'm so so very sorry that you've ever had to feel that way."

Jackson leaned forward kissing her on the lips. He said, "Then when I told him who I was he acted as if he was so happy to see me. He started talking, rambling really. He gave me coffee and started talking about it being a special blend he was making with some guys that he thought I'd like."

Maggie asked, "How did he know you would like them?"

Jackson laughed. He answered, "Exactly. He realized his faux pas as well and said he just realized he wouldn't have any idea what I'd like and said that he didn't know why he even said that."

Maggie shook her head as she stood up saying, "I'm making tea. Do you want some?"

Jackson nodded as he followed her into the kitchen. He sat at the island as Maggie turned on the hot water and got out two mugs. Maggie got out two bags of passionflower and chamomile tea. It was late and she knew that if either she or Jackson were going to get any sleep tonight they would need this tea blend to relax them.

She placed a tea bag in each mug and poured the hot water into each mug allowing it to steep. She brought the two mugs over to the island and took a seat next to Jackson. She sat his tea in front of him and she grabbed the honey off of the island and squirted a small amount into hers.

She asked, "So, do you have any idea as to how you want to proceed?"

"I don't owe him anything. He comes here interrupting my life at the most inopportune time, and I'm supposed to drop everything that I have going on to give him what he wants? It doesn't work that way." Jackson said as he put honey into his tea.

Maggie replied, "You're absolutely right. He has done things his way when he walked away refusing to be a parent. He doesn't get to come back again when he feels like it and make demands on you."

Jackson sat quietly staring into his mug. He started to think about April. If he learned anything from her, it was that forgiveness felt good. When he accepted that she was unable to give him what he needed in a marriage, he was able to forgive her. When he had finally gotten to the place where he could forgive her he felt lighter. He felt healthier. It opened his heart so that he was able to love someone else. So that he could love Maggie.

It was time that he allowed Robert to say what he needed to say so that he could forgive Robert and move on with his life. Jackson had learned that forgiveness didn't always mean restoration. He had forgiven April, but he accepted that they were not meant for one another. She hadn't been restored back to her role as his wife. Forgiving her had made him free to find the person he was meant to live and grow with.

Jackson was aware that he was moving in a new direction. He had never been married and experienced a healthy happy pregnancy. He had the opportunity to do that with Maggie and he needed to focus on that. In order for him to do so he had to forgive Robert so that he could move on with his life.

Jackson looked at Maggie. He said, "Yeah, you're right. However, I need to allow him to get this off of his chest. Not for him. It's not for him at all. It's for me. It's for you. It's for our children. I need to be able to focus on what we're building, and I can't do that while I'm still holding on to all of this anger."

Maggie asked, "So, what exactly are you saying?"

"I'm going to talk to him." Jackson said as he sipped his tea.

Two days later Jackson met Robert at a restaurant near his penthouse. He was off that day and Harriet had a playdate at Meredith's house. Maggie had offered to come with him, but he didn't want her to have to worry about rescheduling patients since she was working that day.

When Jackson sat down at the table across from his father he felt pressure in his chest. He knew that he had sounded confident when he told Maggie that he was going to speak with Robert, but now looking at him, he worried if he would be able to make it through this conversation.

Jackson ordered a glass of white wine as Robert sat watching his only child.

Breaking the silence Jackson said, "You said that you wanted to talk. I'm here."

Robert tried breaking the ice by asking, "So, where did you meet… I actually still don't know her name. Your wife?"

Anger threatened to release itself. Jackson said, "We didn't come to discuss my wife. You said that you wanted to talk. Say what you came to say."

"Jackson I'm sorry if my absence hurt you. It wasn't my intention. I guess when I made my choices in life I didn't really think about how they would impact anyone but myself. I just felt like I was suffocating, and I wanted out. I couldn't do another surgery. I couldn't attend another gala. None of that excited me." Robert said.

"You came all this way to say that? You could have said that on the phone when I called you to tell you to meet me here. I knew all of that. Did you think that me hearing it from your mouth would somehow make it better? Sorry to inform you, but it doesn't. You have to accept that your not thinking about what impact your actions would have on others doesn't help. I don't have that luxury and I never have. As a matter of fact, I'm sitting before you now because I thought about how not doing so would impact my wife and children." Jackson said as calmly as he could manage.

Robert nodded his heading taking in everything that his son was saying to him. He asked, "I get that. I just need to ask you now, what do I need to do to make things better. What do you need from me so that we can build our relationship?"

Jackson just stared at Robert. Here he was a grown ass man married, divorced and remarried. A father of a deceased son, a little girl with another baby on the way. One of the top people in his field and chairman of a hospital board. Not to mention the heir apparent to the whole Catherine Fox empire and his father was asking him what he needed from him. Jackson said, "That's just the thing. What I needed from you I didn't get when I needed it. Now I'm at a place in my life where I don't need a damn thing from you. I don't need a father. I managed just well without one. I don't need another friend because I'm surrounded by them. I'm not in need. I don't think that you understand that your attempts are too little too late."

"I would have thought losing your grandfather would have softened your heart a little. I would have thought that it would have made you see that holding onto grudges and anger wasn't worth it because life was too short." Robert mused.

Jackson looked at him. "My whole life experience has been me being reminded how short life is. I lost my father at a young age. You didn't die, but I lost you, nevertheless. I could've lost my life when I had to assist my fellow resident in attempting to save Derek Shepherd's life while a deranged gunman pointed a gun at us telling us to stop operating or he would kill us. I lost my mentor due to complications from a fluke plane crash. I lost my son, and I lost my wife and best friend when we couldn't help each other through the grief of losing our son. I know about loss. I am more than familiar with the concept, but I didn't need to experience all of that to make me commit to my responsibilities. Like I said, I did just fine without you in my life. I forgive you for leaving, but at this juncture in my life I don't think there is any space for you."

Jackson stood and walked out without looking back. He said what he needed to say. He truly felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Now he wanted to get home to his pregnant wife and his daughter. He couldn't wait to be with the people he loved and who loved him back.


	24. Surprise Reveal

Chapter 24

Maggie walked downstairs. She was texting her intern and looking for Harriet. She said, "Baby girl, we can play hide and seek later, but we need to go right now."

Harriet popped out from underneath the stairs saying, "Boo!"

Maggie was so engrossed in her text message that when Harriet startled her she lost her footing and slid down the last two stairs.

Harriet ran over to Maggie saying, "Mommy Maggie! You fell down."

Maggie sat up and took a few deep breaths to steady herself and her pulse. She said, "Harriet, do Mommy a favor. We have to get you to grandma's. She's taking you to Boston with her today. So, I want you to do me a favor and go put on your backpack and go wait for me by the front door."

Harriet took off to do as she was told as Maggie sat on the floor trying to gather herself. She hadn't fell in a way that she would hurt herself, but she would have Carina check her out when she got to the hospital. She was fifteen weeks pregnant, and she didn't want to take any chances.

Maggie stood slowly. She went to the counter and gathered her things and then met Harriet at the front door. She was thankful that Harriet didn't need anything other than what was in her backpack because Maggie honestly felt shaky and she didn't think she could carry much more out of the house."

They got out the door and down the elevator. She drove to Catherine's house, but during the entire drive she started to feel a tightness in her abdomen. She had also started to feel nauseated.

When they arrived at Catherine's house, Maggie helped Harriet out of her vehicle and walked into the house. Once they crossed the threshold Harriet sung out, "Grandma, I here!"

They could hear Catherine call out, "Is that Mama's baby."

Maggie smirked and rolled her eyes. Catherine loved being a grandmother and she often referred to Harriet as "Mamas Baby". It was funny to Maggie since Catherine was in fact Jackson's mother, but both Harriet and Jackson were her babies.

Catherine came around the corner and nearly stopped in her tracks. She said, "Maggie are you ok? You look pale and peaked."

Catherine walked over towards Maggie and grabbed her wrist feeling that Maggie's pulse was racing. She led Maggie to her living room asking her to lie down on the sofa. She said to Harriet, "Baby, do grandma a favor and go get Maggie a bottle of water from the bottom of the refrigerator."

Harriet ran off to do as she was told. Catherine took out her phone and dialed Jackson. To Maggie she said, "Maggie did you eat today? How've you been feeling?"

Maggie said, "Yes we had eggs, toast and fruit for breakfast. I slipped down the stairs before we came over. Maybe the adrenaline is wearing off and I'm feeling the shock. I didn't hurt anything when I fell."

"Jackson, I need you to meet me in the pit, Maggie is here with me, but she's really pale, her pulse is racing, and she almost passed out in my foyer. I'm bringing her in. She said that she had a minor fall before leaving home this morning." Catherine said into her phone.

Everything that happened afterward was a blur to Maggie. Catherine had her driver come in and carry Maggie to the car. They arrived at Grey Sloan and Jackson had her immediately taken up to OB. Carina came in right away to examine Maggie. Jackson was by her side the entire time holding her hand.

Carina did an ultrasound to check for any internal bleeding. She asked, "Do you want to know the sex? I think I can see it. I can confirm it when your blood tests come back."

Jackson said, "I always wanted to know- "

Maggie interjected saying, "Of course we want to know. I need to know everything. I told you Carina, don't keep anything from me. I want to know it all."

Carina smiled looking at the screen squinting her eyes. She said, "Ah yes, your baby boy is in the perfect position."

Maggie stared up at Jackson as he stared at the monitor with tears in his eyes. Carina said, "He looks healthy. We can take a listen to his heartrate. I think Maggie is still experiencing some morning sickness. As far as the fall goes, I think that she is alright. I wouldn't recommend working today, though. She should go home and rest today."

Jackson said, "I'll make sure she gets some rest. She's off for the next few days. I'll make sure that she is rested."

Maggie looked at Jackson slightly rolling her eyes. To Carina she said, "Ok, let's hear that heartbeat."

Carina turned on the sound and located the babies heartbeat. It was fast and strong as it should be. All three doctors relaxed. Carina said, "Alright, you two. All we need are her labs, but you two don't have to wait around for that. I can call you if I see anything concerning."

Jackson said, "I'm going to get Maggie home. You just call us when the labs come back. No matter what they show. If you don't call we'll just worry and then end up calling you."

Carina nodded saying, "No, problem," as she walked out.

When Jackson turned back to his wife he found Maggie glaring at him. He asked, "What?"

Maggie snapped, "Don't what me, Jackson. You know what. You're going to make sure I'm rested for the next few days. I am a grown woman and on top of that I am a doctor. A damned good one too. I don't need you to hover over me telling me what to do."

Jackson didn't argue with Maggie. He knew better. With Maggie he had to do everything in a subtle manner. If she felt pressured, stressed or overwhelmed then her stubborn streak would kick in. Maggie often talked about how stubborn both he and his mother could be, but what she didn't realize was that she too carried that trait.

Jackson took Maggie home. When they walked into the penthouse Maggie sat on the sofa and then said, "Jackson! We're having a son. Harriet is going to have a baby brother. Oh gosh! My little Bailey might get jealous. Let me go upstairs and grab my laptop. I need to buy Bailey something to let him know that I'm always going to be his Auntie Maggie, and I'm always going to love him."

Jackson asked, "Should we have one of those parties where we announce to our family and friends the sex of the baby. I mean, I know that we already know, but they don't. It might be fun to tell them that way."

Maggie said, "I like the idea, but I don't know if I can contain myself long enough to keep that secret."

Jackson persisted, "You wouldn't have to keep the secret for very long. The party doesn't have to be a grand affair. We can plan a little something for this Saturday. What do you think?"

Maggie said, "Sure, get on it. I'm going upstairs to jump in the shower."

Maggie jumped up and headed towards the stairs. He said, "Maybe we should take a nap."

Turning around to look at Jackson, Maggie said, "See we're not about to do this. I'm not your patient. I don't need you taking care of me, Jackson."

Jackson decided to go there with her. He said, "Maggie, I'm not doing anything differently from the way I normally treat you. You're being hypersensitive for no reason."

Maggie marched back down the stairs. She said, "excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

"I'm sorry babe, but it's true. You feel as if being pregnant somehow weakens you, so you're trying to go out of your way to prove that you're fine and that you don't need any help, but that what I'm here for. You don't have to put on a brave face with me. I know that pregnancy is a lot. I also know that you can handle it, but you don't have to handle it when you have a husband who can take on some of the burden for you. That doesn't make you weak, Maggie. It makes you smart, which we all know that you are."

Maggie narrowed her eyes at him. Then she turned and went upstairs without saying anything. While upstairs Maggie washed her hair and took her shower. She put her wet curls up into a high bun and went back downstairs with her computer, and a throw blanket. She wanted to lay on her sofa, watch television and do some online shopping.

When she got downstairs Harriet ran over wrapping her arms around Maggie's legs. Maggie ran her fingers through Harriet's curls asking, "What are you doing here?"

Catherine came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food. She said, "Chile, you didn't think I was leaving when my daughter in law who is pregnant with my grandchild had been admitted to the hospital?"

Maggie rolled her eyes at Catherine's exaggeration. She said, "I was never admitted. I was checked out and released."

She looked at Jackson asking, "Did Carina ever call?"

He nodded, "I was just about to come an tell when mom showed up with lunch and dinner for you. She said besides a little iron deficiency that everything was fine. She asked that you increase the dosage of your iron supplement."

Harriet said, "Mommy Maggie, we gave you soup and a sandwich. Grandma said it will make you feel better."

Jackson stood with his brow raised daring his wife to argue with his mother. Usually he wasn't one to use the Catherine Fox card, but he knew Maggie would choose her battles responsibly and this wasn't one that she would think would be worth fighting.

Maggie walked over getting comfortable with her blanket as Catherine placed the tray on the coffee table. She said, "Well, I'm going to take Harriet and get out of your hair."

Maggie asked, "Are you two heading to Boston still?"

Catherine said, "Yes, in the morning. We'll be back later tomorrow night. I'll just keep Harriet and bring her home the next morning."

Jackson said, "Maggie and I are going to have a very small gender reveal so if you and Richard could clear your Saturday evening calendar, that would be greatly appreciated."

Catherine took Harriet's hand grabbed her purse. She said, "That's no problem at all. You two take care. Maggie, I left your dinner in the oven. Just heat it up when she's ready to eat, Jackson."

Maggie glared at him. He shrugged picking up the tray and placing it on her lap. He kissed her forehead and went to work on planning this impromptu gender reveal.

Maggie stayed on the sofa eating her lunch and thinking about everything that Jackson had said to her that day. She did feel that her being pregnant presented some type of weakness. However, she knew that she wasn't going through this alone. She had to let him help her some. That was why you married someone, so that you could always have someone in your corner.

Maggie took a deep breath. She asked, "So, what needs to be done for this party?"


	25. Forward

Chapter 25

Maggie had been working non-stop for days. Her brain was working in overtime and she had many different projects going on at once, on top of her surgeries. However, today she was tired and horny thanks to pregnancy, and she hadn't seen her husband in coming up on 12 hours. She was ready to leave and go home, but had department reports due the next day so she needed to make sure everything was perfect before she could leave.

She sighed and continued to electronically sign documents that required her attention, when Jackson walked into her lab. She looked up and smiled at him. She said, "My, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. How're you?"

Jackson walked further into the room kissing his wife on the cheek. He answered, "I'm beat. Are you ready to get out of here?"

Maggie glanced past her husband towards the opened blinds. She said, "I can't leave because I have some work to finish up before I leave here, but I think you should close those blinds for a moment."

Jackson's eyes stretched wide at his wife's request. Jackson asked, "Babe you can't take this home and do it there?"

Maggie stood walking over to the blinds herself. She said, "If I go home, I'm going to put our daughter to bed and spend the rest of the night doing all sorts of nasty things to my husband. So, what I need is to do some nasty things to you right now, send you on your way with Harriet, finish my work and then I can come home and do more nasty things to you."

Maggie whipped off her scrub top and Jackson wasted no time following his wife's lead. Maggie walked up to Jackson and placed her hands on his chest admiring her husband's golden skin. She then placed a kiss between Jackson's pectoral muscles.

Jackson was unsure of what had gotten into Maggie, but he wasn't going to allow that to keep him from enjoying. He pulled her into a heated kiss. He loved how Maggie let out little moans at his kiss alone. He reached down behind her palming her butt.

Maggie broke the kiss saying, "I have something for you."

She untied his scrub pants and pulled them off of his hips along with his black boxer briefs. She took his semi-erect phallus in her hand. At her touch it twitched, and Maggie's eyes flew up to Jackson's. She smiled and he smiled down at her asking, "What are you up to Dr. Pierce-Avery?"

Maggie started massaging him as she answered, "I'm giving my husband something to remember his wife by until she gets home later tonight."

As soon as she finished speaking she took Jackson into her mouth. Jackson tried hard to control his excitement as a pregnant Maggie Pierce squatted before him giving him pleasure that he only knew with her.

He reached his hands down threading them through the curls on his wife's head, guiding her head over his now fully aroused penis.

They got lost in the moment. So much so that they were both startled when Amelia walked in saying, "Maggi- omigosh!"

Maggie stood turning to hide Jackson's erection and to face her sister. Then she remembered that she was in her bra and scrub pants. Maggie could feel her face getting hot. Jackson pulled up his pants and reached for his scrub top handing her hers.

Maggie was waiting for Amelia to leave the room, but instead her sister entered the room and took a seat. Maggie put on her top and then turned to Amelia saying, "Please tell me that a patient is dying. That's the only thing that can explain why you're still here."

Amelia smirked, "I kind of knew Jackson was a freak. The doctors at Grey Sloan love to have sex on the clock, but I would think you were above that Dr. Pierce-Avery. Well, you did sleep with an intern, so I shouldn't really be surprised."

Maggie wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She said, "If you speak of this again, you'll be joining Derek in expiry."

Jackson placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. She flinched, but then relaxed immediately. To Amelia Jackson asked, "Shepherd, was there something that you needed?"

Amelia said, "I needed for you two to learn to lock a door, but I obviously can't get everything that I need. I was coming to ask your wife for her opinion about something. Do you mind giving us the room?"

Jackson looked at his sister in law incredulously. He asked, "Amelia are you serious right now? We were busy."

Amelia looked at the watch on her wrist before saying, "Don't you have to get my niece from daycare?"

Jackson looked down at Maggie who was rubbing her slightly swollen belly as she read what was on her computer screen. When she felt her husband's eyes on her she looked up at him and shrugged.

Jackson sighed as he leaned down to kiss his wife before leaving the room.

As soon as Jackson left Maggie asked her sister, "Really?"

Ignoring Maggie, Amelia asked, "So, you know I've been trying to be single, but you also know that I had that thing with Link in San Diego?"

Maggie was intrigued by the direction the conversation took. She said, "Yes and yes. What's going on?"

Amelia said, "Well, Link and I have been keeping things friendly. He's been respecting my space when I told him that I didn't want to date. I also told him that we couldn't keep having sex because if we did it would blur things for me and then I might end up in an unintended relationship."

Maggie typed away on her laptop saying, "Uh huh, and?"

Amelia said, "Well, I like him. Like, I like him like him."

Maggie stopped typing and looked up at Amelia. She asked, "Amelia, for the oldest you sure can act twelve. What is your problem?"

"Should I be forward and let him know how I feel? How should I play this?" Amelia asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes and resumed typing saying, "You have never been shy. You and Link already have a very friendly and familiar rapport. I say just tell him. How is Owen going to feel about this? I thought he asked you out after Teddy had her baby and turned him down?"

It was Amelia's turn to roll her eyes. She said, "I'm not living my life based on Owen. He is nothing to me except my ex-husband and Leo's father."

Maggie's eyes stretched wide. She said, "Excuse me. I was just wondering if you maybe still had feelings for him."

Amelia looked at her sister saying, "I will always love Owen. I know when we separated that I thought that I had only loved him because of the brain tumor. However, after everything that has happened with Leo and Betty, I know that I really loved him. However, I don't think that Owen knows who he loves, and I can't sit around waiting and hoping that it's me. I'm done with that. For my well-being I can't go there. With Link he respects that I'm a recovering addict. He doesn't try to minimize it. He doesn't try and dismiss it. He actually gets it. He had a patient die from opioid addiction, so I think that makes it easier for him to understand what I'm going through. I think Link could be good for me."

Maggie stopped typing and looked at her sister. Maggie said, "It sounds like you already know what you have to do. You interrupted the time I was spending with my husband for this?"

Amelia rolled her eyes saying, "Your husband that you'll go home to finish off anyway. Stop complaining and help your sister out."

Squinting Maggie said, "I'm pregnant, I am a cardiothoracic surgeon who has two research projects going on, I help co-parent a very active little girl. I am also an aunt to not one, not two, not three, but four children, partially thanks to you. Do you know how it is to be pregnant, and horny and have a husband who has just as many things on his plate? Do you know just how rare alone time with Jackson really is?"

Amelia nodded her head saying, "You're grumpy when you don't get sex. You should work on that."

Amelia ducked as Maggie threw a pencil at her. They laughed as Meredith walked in the lab. She asked Maggie, "Where is your husband? I'm going to kill him. Your child is going to be born fatherless."

Looking at her sister amused Maggie asked, "What did Jackson do?"

"Dr. Avery asked me for a consult. I did the consult. I declined to do the procedure with him. I was just looking at the OR board and he has me down for the surgery anyway." Meredith vented.

Maggie asked, "Well, since when do you turn down surgeries?"

Meredith answered Maggie's question with one of her own, "Your husband didn't tell you what type of surgery he was doing on a little kid?"

Amelia said, "Ummm, this sounds serious. What is he trying to do?"

Meredith explained the procedure that Jackson wanted to do. She also explained how the procedure had a very high mortality rate in adults and it was even higher in children. Meredith was usually all for a flashy procedure. She was Ellis Grey's daughter, huge surgical feats were her forte, but she didn't like taking risk on children especially when the odds weren't high for a successful outcome.

Meredith said, "I think Jackson feels like he has something to prove and he's pushing. That's fine, but I don't want to do something I don't feel comfortable with. We all know I am all for flashy surgeries, but I really have a bad feeling. You need to talk to your husband."

Maggie asked, "When is this surgery? Because Jackson just left to get Harriet and go home."

Meredith said, "It's scheduled for first thing in the morning. You need to go home and speak with your husband."

Maggie looked at her sister. She asked, "Me?"

Amelia laughed as Meredith said, "Yes you. You are probably the only one who can talk Jackson out of this."

Maggie said, "I don't want to insert myself like that. This is all new territory for us. I'm used to being the supportive girlfriend. I don't question him about his medical decisions. I don't want to bring that type of tension into our home."

Meredith said, "Playing the supportive girlfriend was just fine when you were the supportive girlfriend, but you're his wife now and that comes with greater responsibility. You have to also be his voice of reason sometimes. This is one of those times. No one said that it was going to be easy, but being the wife never is."

Amelia said, "I hate to say this, but I agree with Mer on this. This is risky, and Jackson is going to be more difficult to live with if something happens to that kid and he thinks that he is to blame."

Meredith said, "Trust me on this. I know this from first-hand experience. Derek and I weren't married at the time, but Addison had admonished me to speak with Derek and possibly the chief and I didn't. Derek ended up ripping a woman's brain apart, and she eventually gave birth to her baby and she died. Derek lost it. He went into the woods and it almost broke us. I just think that you should speak to him before something bad happens."

Maggie sighed. She couldn't take it. If it wasn't one thing it was another. She didn't know how she was going to approach Jackson about this. She didn't even know if she should, but she loved him and wanted to prevent him from feeling guilty over losing a patient. However, she didn't want him to think that she didn't believe in him. She didn't really know how to proceed with this one.


	26. Rain Clouds

Chapter 26

After her sisters left her lab, Maggie took her time finishing up her reports for the next day. She was avoiding going home. She knew that Meredith and Amelia were correct. She needed to speak with Jackson. She just didn't know how to go about it. She didn't want this to cause tension within their marriage.

She and Jackson were getting along well. They had established a rhythm with Harriet, and they were dealing with Maggie's pregnancy. She didn't want to do something to uproot all the progress that they had made as a couple.

She was procrastinating going home as long as she could. However, she knew that she needed to head home because her husband would start calling soon to see where she was. She had finished up her paperwork. She had emailed Bailey her reports and walked the hardcopies down and left them in her mailbox. She had even cleaned her lab. There was nothing else to do but go home.

She knew that she would have to speak with Jackson about the surgery when she got home, she wasn't looking forward to that conversation. In all of her procrastination Maggie had even researched the procedure that Meredith had described. She looked at the mortality rate in adults and the mortality rate in children. Like Meredith had said, it was low for adults and even lower for children.

She called Meredith and asked for access to the child's chart and the child was really weak and this procedure was likely her only chance to survive her illness, but at the same time it was likely that she would succumb to her illness on the operating table.

Maggie was concerned about her husband because just like her sisters said if that child died on Jackson's table he would feel guilty and a downward spiral would begin.

By the time that Maggie walked into the penthouse the downstairs was completely clean and, she figured that Jackson had fed Harriet, given her a bath and put her to bed. Jackson was probably in bed already. She half hoped that he was asleep so that she could use that as an excuse not to speak with him.

When she walked into their bedroom their bed was empty and perfectly made. She turned to the sitting area and saw Jackson with his laptop on the table and books and papers spread out.

Maggie walked further into the sitting area dropping her bag next to the chair where Jackson was sitting. She leaned over and kissed his head saying, "Hi."

Jackson smiled up at her. He said, "Hey, what time is it? You're late. Did you eat? How're you feeling?"

Maggie said, "Wow, you're full of questions. It's almost midnight, I ate at work. And I'm surprisingly feeling just fine. Your child let me live today. Why are you still awake?"

Jackson said, "I'm working, and I was waiting for my wife to come home and finish what she started."

Maggie smiled down at Jackson demurely. She said, "You're working hard. I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. I'm tired."

Before Maggie could walk away. Jackson gently grabbed ahold of her wrist pulling her to sit in his lap. He rubbed his free hand up and down her thigh. He asked, "Where do you think that you're going?"

Maggie smiled leaning down to kiss his lips. She said, "I just told you that I was going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Are you too tired to back up all the stuff you were saying earlier about doing nasty things to your husband?" Jackson questioned.

Maggie gave him a one-sided smile. She said, "I'm never too tired for that. I just didn't want to distract you from you work."

Jackson started nibbling on Maggie's neck. He could feel her body relaxing instantly. He whispered as he nibbled, "Babe, I want to finish what you started earlier. I've been horny ever since."

Maggie could feel Jackson's erection against her thigh and it immediately made her center get wet. Jackson saw the desire flash in her eyes. Maggie stood from his lap and toed off her shoes. She pulled her shirt over her head and immediately removed her bra throwing it to Jackson who caught it with a smirk on his face. Maggie then slid off her pants and underwear in one swoop.

She said, "Jackson, you have way too many articles of clothing on. Get naked."

Jackson didn't waste any time following his wife's command. When Jackson was completely nude before Maggie she pushed him back down to sit in the chair and straddled his thighs.

Jackson ran his hands up the backs of her thighs up to her butt. Maggie moaned when he squeezed her cheeks. She said, "I've been waiting all day for this." With that Maggie took his erection in her hands and slowly lowered herself onto his length. Maggie enjoyed each agonizing moment of feeling her husband fill her.

Later that night after round two in the shower Jackson and Maggie were lying in bed together attempting to drift off to sleep when Maggie finally gained her nerve. She said, "So, Meredith came to see me today. She was trying to strangle you for putting her name up on the OR board. She said that she's not doing that surgery with you and that she doesn't think that you should be doing the surgery either."

Jackson who was spooning with Maggie, rolled onto his back. He said, "Maggie, not you too."

Maggie sat up in bed. She said, "I researched the procedure. I know how skilled you are. However, I think that's a lot of risk. If it were Harriet would you want her to have this procedure."

Jackson mumbled, "Not unless I was performing it."

Maggie asked, "Have you ever done this before?"  
She was met with silence. She said, "Look, I'm not doubting you babe. You're an excellent surgeon, but I just don't know if the risk is worth it since we're dealing with a child, you know?"

Jackson said, "When you came back to work after your mom passed away everyone doubted your ability to do such a complicated surgery on a fetus. What did you do?"

Maggie looked at him. She was angry that he would bring that up, but since he had she would go there. She said, "They were worried that emotionally I wasn't ready for such a big surgery. I am worried that you can't emotionally handle such a big loss."

Jackson said, "You're supposed to be my support system. You're not supposed to sit here and tell me that I am going to fail."

"I'm not saying that you will fail, but I am asking you if it is worth the risk. What happens if the procedure is unsuccessful? Because whether we like it or not the chances are that the procedure will be unsuccessful. Based on the statistics of this procedure. I'm doing the math. If I were you I wouldn't do it. I'm your wife, and I am here to encourage you, but I am also here to make you see reason."

Jackson stood from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door saying, "Well, I don't remember asking you for a consult."

Maggie threw back the blankets and followed Jackson out of their bedroom and down the stairs. She said, "You didn't ask me for a consult, and you didn't even tell me that you were planning on doing this because you knew what I would say."

Jackson walked into the kitchen and started looking in the refrigerator. Maggie walked in and closed the refrigerator door. She said, "Jackson, why didn't you talk to me about this? What are you trying to prove?"

Jackson stared at Maggie before saying, "Maggie, I really don't want to discuss this any further with you. It's late and I have surgery in the morning. It's not going to be helpful if I'm not well rested."

Maggie asked, "Who is going to assist you? Meredith isn't doing that surgery with you. She's already expressed that much."

"Don't you worry about it. I'll find someone to help, even if I have to get Jo." Jackson explained.

Maggie asked, "So, you don't even want to hear my thoughts and what I have to say?"

Jackson said, "I've heard enough and no, I don't want to hear the rest. If you're not giving me your unwavering support then you can keep your opinion to yourself."

Maggie just stared at him. She didn't know this man. The Jackson that she knew would never speak with her this way. He would always be open to her view point. This Jackson was cold and distant. She didn't recognize him, and she didn't like it one bit.

She said, "If you won't think about that child that will be on your table, at least think about me and Harriet and how that loss will affect us all. Because Harriet and I will be the ones that will have to deal with the aftermath of all of this."

Jackson didn't say anything. He just went upstairs back up to bed.

Maggie was frustrated because he wouldn't listen, but she was a surgeon too. She got it. Especially because she was a black woman, pretty and young. People automatically doubted her. However, what Jackson didn't understand was that she wasn't doubting him. Not one bit. She was Jackson's biggest supporter and she believed in him immensely. However, she just wanted him to take some more time to think things throw.

With this surgery it was more than just removing the growths so that this child's pain could be elevated. The growths were tricky to remove, and they were already impeding on some major arteries which was why it was dangerous to leave them but removing them wouldn't be any easier.

However, she knew that she had done all that she could do where this situation was concerned. All she could do now was make sure that she was there for her husband when he needed her. She would've liked to avoid a bad outcome all together, but she loved Jackson and knew she would be right by his side good or bad. She just hoped that it was the former instead of the latter.

Maggie soon went upstairs. She checked on Harriet and then went back into her bedroom. Jackson's back was towards her, but she could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep yet. She crawled into bed and placed a hand on his back. She said, "I love you Jackson, and I truly hope that your surgery goes well tomorrow."

Jackson didn't say anything. He just continued to pretend to be asleep. Maggie sighed and turned on her side with her back to him. She really hoped that tomorrow went well.

They next morning when Maggie woke up Jackson had left for the day. Maggie was a little annoyed because he didn't wake her. He didn't tell her that he was leaving. Usually when he left he woke her to let her know that he had left, and that Harriet was still in her bed sleeping. It was a great thing that Harriet was always at the forefront of Maggie's mind. After going to the bathroom and going through her morning routine her first thought was to go to the little girls room.

She got Harriet and together they got ready for the day. Maggie dropped Harriet at preschool and then went into work. After changing into her scrubs, she went to the OR floor to look at the OR board. She didn't have anything scheduled for the morning, but she wanted to see if Jackson was still scheduled for his surgery. He was and Richard was going to assist.

Maggie went down to the coffee cart. She got herself tea because she was trying to cut back on her caffeine intake for the baby and she got Jackson his usual. When she caught up with her husband she was glad to find him alone. She walked into the room saying, "I got Harriet to school and I got your favorite. You about ready for this?"

Jackson turned to look at her. He asked, "Maggie, you don't have to pretend to be on my side. I know where you stand."

Maggie shook her head. She said, "Obviously you don't. Because if you did you would know that I love you very much and I'll always be in your corner. Also, I will always be your number one fan rooting for you. I am going to be sitting in that gallery watching proudly."

Maggie sat his coffee in front of him and left the room. By the time she got to the gallery her sisters where there holding a seat for her. Maggie took a seat. Meredith handed her a bottle of water, a banana and an orange. Meredith said, "I can't believe that Jackson is going through with this. Did you talk with him?"

Maggie leaned forward in her seat. She said, "I spoke with him, but he's not trying to hear anything that he doesn't feel is positive. I'm going to support him. That's all I can do. I spoke my mind and shared my concerns. Nothing else I can do."

Maggie, Amelia and Meredith watch Jackson and Richard as they tackled removing the growths. Catherine and Bailey each came in for brief moments intermittently.

The surgery was going well, and they were now tackling the last growth. This one was near the carotid artery and it was the most difficult to remove. They had to attempt to removed without severing the carotid artery.

Everyone was waiting on bated breath. When the alarms started beeping. Maggie stood with her palms on the window looking down into the gallery. She said, "Maybe I should go down there and help?"

Amelia and Meredith shared a look.

Maggie left the gallery and went down to the scrub room. She scrubbed in and went into to the OR. As she was gowned she asked, "What can I do to help?"

Richard said, "We've gotten control of the carotid artery. We're closing up now."

Jackson said, "There is nothing that you can do. We aren't able to remove this one, but the blood loss may have been to great and she may have thrown a clot. I don't know. I guess you were right. I couldn't pull it off."

Maggie said, "Jackson, that's not what I said, and you know it."

He said, "Well, now I guess we just wait and see."


	27. Tried It

Chapter 27

It had been three days and they were all agonizing for both Maggie and Jackson. They weren't speaking and when they did it was short, clipped conversations about how Maggie was feeling with her pregnancy and Harriet's care. It annoyed Maggie to feel like a stranger and uncomfortable in her own home with her own husband.

Jackson's patient was in a coma. The encouraging thing about that was that there was still brain activity. Amelia felt that the blood loss that the patient had suffered from having her carotid artery nicked was minimal and didn't cause much brain damage. However, they wouldn't know for sure until she woke from her coma.

Jackson was frustrated because the surgery for the most part had gone so flawlessly. That was until they got to the last growth. That was when everything went bad. Jackson was having a hard time because he was worried that the young girl would wake up with deficits because of him.

Maggie was frustrated because Jackson had started avoiding her. He acted as if he expected her to say I told you so. Maggie wasn't trying to gloat she legitimately wanted to be there for her husband. She wanted to comfort him in his time of need.

Maggie was sitting in the attendings lounge talking to her sisters as they got changed into their scrubs. Maggie said, "Jackson didn't come home last night."

Amelia pulled on her scrub top and looked at her sister asking, "Is he still giving you the silent treatment?"

Maggie shrugged saying, "He's not really giving me the silent treatment. I mean he communicates with me, but it's just service things. Like asking if I have been sick, or if I got Harriet to go down easily. Nothing deeper than that, and definitely nothing about work or medicine. Which for us is abnormal."

Meredith asked, "Does he blame you? You voicing your concern had nothing to do with the surgery going wrong. The odds were actually in favor of the procedure going wrong. They procedure actually wasn't a failure because it didn't end in mortality. The patient is still alive."

Maggie said, "These are all things that I want to say to him, but I can't get the opportunity to because he won't allow me to talk to him long enough to get it out."

Meredith said, "I don't know why he is shutting you out. You tried your best to talk him out of it. He was determined that he was going to do the surgery. It's not your fault."

Maggie shrugged, "I'm trying not to take any of this personally. Jackson's family didn't expect much out of him, but he's always exceeded their expectations. He isn't used to failing and this feels like a failure to him. I get it, because I too am an achiever."

Amelia rolled her eyes, "How in the world did you turn this into a conversation of your greatness?"

Maggie smirked. Before she could respond Jackson walked into the attendings lounge. Upon entering and seeing his wife and her two sisters inside he hesitated a moment before entering. He mumbled, "Hey."

Jackson knew that they were discussing him. He could feel it. He knew that he wasn't treating Maggie as well as he normally did, but he was embarrassed because she had predicted this outcome and here he was proving her right. He didn't like this.

Maggie watched her husband's movements. She said, "Babe, you on a coffee break?"

Jackson said, "No, I just came for coffee."

Meredith, Maggie and Amelia all shared a look. Maggie could tell that Amelia was trying hard not to laugh. Jackson fixed his coffee and then turned around to find three pairs of eyes staring at him and the coffee in his hand. He said, "I meant, I came to get coffee, but I'm not on a break. I have to get going."

Maggie asked, "Jackson, what does your schedule look like, I'm trying to align my schedule with yours. Harriet and I miss you."

With his back to Maggie Jackson said, "I saw you at the OR board. You already know that I have a late surgery. I might just crash here again."

After he finished his statement he was gone. Meredith and Amelia both looked at her. She fought to hold back tears. Jackson hadn't been mean or cruel, but they all knew that was a far cry from the way he normally treated Maggie. Her husband was overly affectionate when it came to her. Jackson had barely looked at her when he walked in the room.

Amelia asked, "What was that?"

Maggie shrugged, "I don't know. That's a glimpse into my life for the last few days."

Meredith said, "I don't like that. I understand his frustrations. I think we all do. We are all surgeons. None of us like it when our surgeries don't go our way. We all get overzealous at times and do surgeries that we know we shouldn't, but for him to treat you as if you've done something to him. That's unacceptable."

Maggie looked at Meredith. She said, "I'm fine as long as he doesn't get disrespectful. He's a human being and he gets to feel his feelings."

Amelia said, "Well, that's very mature of you. Because if he were my husband I would've probably had some words for him. Because he's being a baby."

Maggie laughed. She knew that Amelia was right. Jackson was indeed being a baby, but at the same time she got exactly where he was coming from.

Maggie invited her sisters and the kids over for dinner since it didn't look like Jackson would be joining her and Harriet. They were sitting in the living room. Meredith was drinking a glass of wine, while Maggie and Amelia sipped on water. All five children were playing in Harriet's play area in the corner when Jackson came through the door.

When he came in he stood in the doorway for a moment staring at the people in his house as if they didn't belong. After a few moments he came in closing the door behind him. He said, "Hi," as he moved towards the stairs.

Maggie called out saying, "There is still some dinner on the stove for you if you want it."

Jackson didn't answer her. He just continued upstairs.

Amelia jumped up.

Maggie and Meredith looked at her. Maggie said, "What's the matter with you?"

Amelia said, "I don't like Avery's attitude and I feel like I need to talk to him about it. Because that was just downright rude, and he just crossed the line into disrespect. You just addressed him, and he ignored you and went upstairs. That is unacceptable."

Jackson came back downstairs saying, "Amelia if you have a problem with what's going on in MY house maybe you should go home to yours."

Maggie gasped saying, "Jackson!"

The children stopped playing and all stared at the adults. Maggie said, "MY sisters are guests in OUR home. They're visiting with me. I know that you are going through something right now, but you can't and won't disrespect my guests. My sisters."

Jackson said, "I'm going to take Harriet and go visit mom for a while."

Maggie said, "Harriet has company. She's playing with her cousins. Can I speak with you in the kitchen for a moment?"

When they were out of earshot of the others Maggie asked, "Jackson, how long are we going to do this? Babe, I understand that this is a tough time for you, but you can't take it out on me. You can't take it out on our family and friends. We love you and we are here for you, but you have to let us be."

Jackson said, "What do you want from me. To admit I messed up and cry on your shoulder?"

Maggie said, "I'd settle for you to stop walking around here like a jerk. Because taking the anger out on me and everyone around you isn't going to work. I did nothing to you. Meredith did nothing to you. Amelia did nothing to you. The whole Grey Sloan did nothing to you."

Jackson said, "You're right, but right now I don't feel like being bothered. I just wanted to come home, take a shower, and sit on my sofa and watch tv, but I come home, and you and half the hospital is here."

Maggie squinted her eyes at her husband. She said, "Jackson, you do realize that this is my home too. I'm not some girlfriend taking up space in your place. I'm your wife who is also a resident here and if I want my family to come over to have dinner and play with our child then I can do that."

Jackson rolled his eyes. He said, "Well, that's why I said I will go to my mother's house."

Maggie asked, "Jackson, what are we doing? We can't keep going like this."

"You said that already." Jackson said snarkily.

Maggie just stared at Jackson. She didn't recognize the man standing in front of her. He looked like her husband, but he certainly didn't sound like her husband.

Maggie felt a weird feeling in her stomach that startled her. She reached for her stomach, preventing her from responding to Jackson. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. He said, "Really Maggie? You're going to use the baby. Never would've expected that from you."

Maggie took a step back from him. She said, "Are you serious? Are you that much of a jerk. I don't need to use anything to tell you that you're being an asshole."

Amelia walked over she said, "Yeah, you didn't get the outcome you wanted from the surgery. Oh well. That's the life of being a surgeon. You don't get to mistreat me, and you damn sure don't get to mistreat my sister who has been nothing but good to you."

Maggie said, "Amelia, no. I can handle it."

Meredith said, "We're leaving because it's getting late and we need to get the kids to bed, but Jackson I will say this. I've known you for a long time. Longer than Amelia and longer than your wife. So, I feel like we're more than friends and colleagues. You're more like family to me even without you being married to my sister. You're in the wrong and you need to get yourself together before you push everyone who cares about you away. Because frankly what I've witnessed tonight, I don't like. Maggie didn't marry you to be treated this way. I don't think that Catherine would be pleased with how you've been treating a pregnant Maggie and I damn sure know that Richard would be livid."

Jackson dropped his head. He knew that they were all right, but he couldn't help the anger he felt at failing. Maggie said, "I'll walk you to the garage. Maggie moved to step around Jackson when she winced and grabbed her stomach again.

Jackson scooped Maggie up and carried her towards the door. Can one of you watch Harriet and call Carina please? Tell her to meet us in the pit.

Amelia was immediately on the phone and Meredith said, "We'll take Harriet home with us. Please call us to let us know what's going on. I'm going to try and call my nanny to come over so that we can get there, but if it takes us a while please keep us updated."

Jackson put Maggie in the car and then got into the driver's seat. He took her hand. He said, "Babe, I'm so sorry for putting you through all of this stress. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to you or the baby. You two and Harriet mean the world to me. I'm just embarrassed. You're Maggie pierce you can't be married to a failure."

Maggie said, "Jackson, slow down. I feel fine. The feeling comes and goes. No one thinks you're a failure. It's like Amelia said, these things happen to surgeons. You've lost patients before. This one is still alive. Why are you behaving this way?"

Jackson thought about her question as he raced to the hospital. He carried her inside and Carina was beside a bed waiting for her. She immediately started doing an ultrasound asking them what symptoms Maggie was experiencing.

Maggie said, "I'm feeling this feeling, I don't really know how to describe it, but it comes and goes. Sometimes it's more intense than others."

Carina asked, "Are you feeling it now?"

Maggie said, "Yes."

Carina turned the screen so that Jackson and Maggie could see it. She said, "Nothing is wrong. Your baby is moving."

Maggie said, "What?"

"The feeling you're feeling is the feeling of your baby moving. I know that It can be kind of weird the first time you feel it, but it's perfectly normal." Carina explained with a smile.

Maggie looked up at Jackson with tears in her eyes. He smiled down at her with tears of his own.

Jackson said, "Maggie, I'm sorry. I've been so caught up in my feelings these last few days that I haven't been fair to you. You came to me with your concerns and my ego saw that as you doubting me. When the surgery didn't go the way I planned, I felt like I failed because I wanted to prove you wrong. That's why I've been so cold."

Maggie said, "Jackson, I know all of that. However, what you seem to forget is that we play for the same team. I wasn't doubting you; I was asking you to look at what was beforehand and choose wisely. You're a dad. You have a child and one on the way. I didn't think that you would take losing a child on your table very well. I was trying to protect you. You're at the top of your field. I wasn't trying to insert myself into your medical opinion. I was trying to get you to think about it more. Meredith wasn't willing to take the risk and that gave me pause. I wasn't coming to as a physician. I was coming to you as your wife worried about your emotional well-being."

Jackson ran the back of his hand down the side of his wife's cheek saying, "In hindsight I know that to be true. I'm sorry."

Maggie said, "I was never holding any anger toward you even in the middle of your mistreatment of me, but you owe my sisters apologies."

Jackson put his head down. He said, "We can stop by the house on our way home. We have to go there anyway to pick up Harriet."

Maggie took Jackson's face in her hands. She said, "Just so you know, I'm giving you a free pass this time, but you talk that way or treat me that way again and I'm not going to be the only one with hurt feelings."

Jackson cheeks flushed. He knew that he was wrong, but somehow he couldn't accept that, but thinking that Maggie or the baby was in distress put things in perspective for him really quickly. Before Jackson could respond he got a page about his patient.

Maggie said, "What?"

He said, "It's my patient. Will be alright for a little while? I need to go check on her."

Maggie said, "I'm fine. Go."

Jackson went up to the ICU. He met Qadri at his patient's room. She said, "She's awake. I did a neuro exam and she seems intact. I paged neuro for a confirmation consult. Shepherd intercepted the consult and said she'll be here soon to do the exam herself."

Jackson said, "Good, where is her mother?"

Qadri answered, "She had to go into work. I called her already and she is on her way now too."

"Good work, Qadri. I've got it from here." Jackson said as he entered the room where the nurse was taking his patient's vitals.

Jackson did a quick exam of the patient who said, "Dr. Avery, I woke up."

Jackson smiled saying, "Yeah, you did."

When Jackson finished his exam, Amelia walked in still dressed in the clothes that she had on before they all left his penthouse. She came in saying, "Hi, I'm Dr. Shepherd. I'm just going to do a quick exam to make sure that your brain didn't suffer from too much blood loss during your surgery. Squeeze my fingers please."

Jackson stood to the side as he watched Amelia complete her exam. When she was done she said, "Everything looks good and she seems neurologically intact. I want to do a CT to confirm, but I'm pretty confident."

They left the room and Jackson said, "Shepherd, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Amelia turned to face him with a smug look on her face because she knew what was coming. Jackson said, "I'm sorry for my behavior tonight. It was completely unwarranted, and I was out of line."

Amelia said, "You were out of line. Look, I can take you being an ass to me. However, I don't want to see you treating Maggie that way because she's not like me and she's not like Meredith. She's sweet. She's kind. She loves you. She doesn't deserve that type of treatment."

Jackson nodded. He said, "I know, and I apologize about that too."

Amelia said, "Well now you need to buy my sister something nice and apologize to Meredith who knows you better than any of us and might not go as easily as Maggie and I."

He said, "You talked to Maggie already?"

Amelia answered, "Of course. You don't really understand how close Maggie and I are do you? I'll probably know that she's in labor before you do."

Jackson stood looking at Amelia with a shocked expression on his face. Amelia walked away laughing at him.

Jackson shook his head and pulled out his phone calling Meredith. She answered, "I only want to hear from you if it's about Maggie, the baby or an apology."

Jackson said, "I was calling to apologize Mer. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I treated you all and for how I treated Maggie. I had issues and I shouldn't have taken it out on you all."

Meredith said, "I'll think about forgiving you. I haven't seen stupid Avery in years. You revert back, and I'll snatch my sister up and have her living at the house again until you get some act right. Oh, and buy Maggie something nice. You owe her."

Jackson chuckled. He said, "Amelia said the same thing."

Meredith said, "Well then I suggest you take the suggestion. Take Maggie home and stop being dumb."

Jackson laughed as he heard Meredith disconnect the phone in his ear. He went back towards the pit to find his wife.


	28. Shower

Chapter 28

Amelia was standing at the nurses station in the pit. She was having a conversation with Jackson and Meredith. She said, "We are her sisters. Automatically we're responsible for her baby shower."

Meredith said, "Fine, just let me know how much you need from me, when and where, and I guess you should tell me what I'm getting her as a gift."

Jackson asked, "When is it customary to have this thing?"

Amelia said, "I looked it up, they say about six weeks before the due date. So that gives us about two months. Mer, you can't just throw money at this, you're her sister."

Meredith said, "This is about the only opinion I really have. Maggie will want a traditional shower with all the games planned by us. She'll want her father there and everyone she considers family or a close friend. If you think it's too cliché, do it. She wants this."

Jackson said, "I actually agree. She wants traditional. That's why I'd rather us plan it. If my mom did, it might spiral out of control."

Amelia said, "I'm surprised your mom isn't planning this."

"She mentioned it, but I told her that I had it under control. I promised to seek her input if I needed help. However, you have children and you're a woman with many nieces and nephews. I think you two should be able to manage."

Maggie walked up asking, "Manage what?"

Jackson, Amelia and Meredith all exchanged looks. Then Jackson said, "Oh, I was just telling them about a conversation I had with a few of the interns. How're you feeling babe? You look a little tired."

Maggie eyed them suspiciously. She then said, "I'm fine. I am tired, but fine. Are you busy? I'm about to grab something to eat."

Jackson said, "I have a patient coming in, sorry babe."

Maggie turned to her sisters with a raised brow. Meredith said, "I'm leaving for the day. I have a meeting with Zola's teacher."

Maggie turned to Amelia who said, "I guess it's me and you kid."

Amelia and Maggie headed towards the cafeteria. Maggie asked, "So, which interns are giving Jackson a hard time?"

Amelia looked at Maggie perplexed. She asked, "What?"

Maggie looked at Amelia strangely. She said, "Jackson said that he had a talk with the interns. I was asking which interns he was referring to?"

Catching on Amelia said, "Oh, that. Oh, he was talking about Qadri and Glasses. You know how squeamish Glasses can get and Qadri was getting emotional about a patient. He was just telling them that they're doctors and that this is what doctors have to deal with. He basically told them that they will have to learn to manage or find another profession?"

Maggie said, "Gee, that was a bit harsh don't you think?"

Amelia shrugged. Changing the subject from the lie that she had just told she asked, "So how is my nephew treating you?"

Maggie rubbed her now showing, but still small belly. She said, "He keeps me on my toes. That's all that I can say. I won't speak negatively about my son. However, pregnancy is hard. I'm thinking about Meredith and all I know about her and I'm like did she really do this twice?"

Amelia chuckled. She said, "Yeah, I'm kind of glad that I wasn't around her for either of those experiences."

Two weeks later Meredith was in the attendings lounge when Amelia and Jackson walked in. Amelia said, "So, I'm about to go look at the venue for the shower. Are you going with me?"

Meredith asked, "Why don't we just have it here? Maggie is always here anyway."

Jackson said, "You said that Maggie would want a traditional shower. Is it possible to have a traditional shower in the hospital?"

Meredith said, "Callie had a very traditional baby shower right here."

Jackson said, "We're not doing the shower here. My mom is already not planning this, if it ends up being here I might just get disowned."

Meredith said, "I guess you're right. We wouldn't want you to be disowned. What type of venue should we even be looking for? Where is the place you're going to look at today, Amelia? See, this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I just wanted to pay what I needed to pay and be done with it. Now here I am planning a party when I know nothing about party planning."

Jackson sighed. Trying to get Meredith's participation was like pulling teeth. He pulled out his phone. He said, "You know what, since you aren't interested in helping, I'm just going to call my mother and let her handle it."

Amelia said, "I don't know if that's a good idea. Your mother will take over and it's something that I really wanted Mer and I to do together."

Meredith said, "I think he should call Catherine; we don't really know much about party planning. As a matter of fact, we definitely don't know anything about party planning."

Amelia said, "We can just hire a party planner to help us."

Jackson said, "Or we can call my mother who probably has all of this in her phone already."

Amelia looked from Meredith and Jackson. She was getting annoyed. She didn't want Catherine involved because she felt like her sister's mother in law would take over. She knew that Meredith didn't care either way. She said, "I don't really want your mom involved. We're doing this for our sister. I don't want her taking over."

Jackson said, "You act as if my mother taking over is a bad thing. It would be a grand affair. Maggie would be happy, and the arrival of our child would be celebrated. Which is what is important."

Meredith said, "Look, let's calm down. I'll go with you to see the venue. We need to decide on a space so that we can complete the invitations."

Jackson proceeded to call his mother. "Hey ma... I'm at the hospital… Sure you can pick Harriet up from daycare if you want. I'll text Maggie and let her know. I was calling because Amelia, Mer and I needed help with the shower… I know you volunteered to take care of the shower, but her sisters wanted to do it. We just didn't realize how much went into planning. We need to hurry because we want to get the invitations out…. Ok… Ok… Thanks."

As soon as Jackson disconnected the call Amelia said, "Wow, so it's just like I didn't say anything. You're just going to let your mother swoop in and take over?"

Jackson said, "This is what she does. She's the perfect person and yes this shower is for your sister, but this shower is also to celebrate her grandchild. She never got to plan a shower for April when she was pregnant with Harriet. We are all family and we can all plan this together and make it a great day for Maggie."

At that exact moment Maggie breezed into the room. She said, "Did I hear my name?"

Meredith walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and Amelia walked over to the coffee pot and started pouring herself a cup.

Jackson said, "Yeah, I was just talking to my mother and she said that she's finishing up some paperwork and that she is going to pick Harriet up from daycare so that they can spend some time together this afternoon. I was just about to text you."

She looked over at Amelia who was abnormally quiet. She asked, "Amelia, what's the matter with you?"

Amelia said, "Oh nothing. Just having a long and exhausting day."

Meredith walked out of the bathroom in an overly chipper mood. She said, "Maggie! How'd your surgery go? Is your patient doing well in recovery?"

Maggie looked at Meredith oddly. She answered tentatively, "It went fine and yes my patient is doing well in recovery. What is the matter with you? As a matter of fact, what is wrong with everyone? You all are acting so strangely."

Meredith pulled her phone out of her pocket saying, "I have to go. Maggie stop being so dramatic. No one is acting strange."

Amelia said, "I need to go find my interns."

Jackson pulled Maggie into his arms and said, "You want to find somewhere private to go?"

Maggie pulled away from Jackson asking, "Why is everyone acting so weirdly. I enter in a room and everyone stops talking and then the room is filled with tension. Like I can physically feel it."

Jackson shrugged heading for the door. He wanted to surprise Maggie, but he didn't like lying to her. He said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

When Jackson walked out the room Maggie rolled her eyes and went to retrieve her yogurt.

Later that week Jackson, Meredith and Amelia all met Catherine in Richard's office. He was in surgery and it wasn't likely that Maggie would come there. Amelia said, "I know that I said I wanted a traditional affair, but at the same time we need to keep in mind who the shower is for. Catherine I think you're going overboard."

Meredith said, "I agree."

Jackson said, "This is a lot, but this is also Catherine Fox's grandchild. Do we really expect her not to push the envelope a little?"

Amelia sighed, "Meredith if you would have just been cooperative and collaborative then we-"

"Then you what?" Catherine and Jackson asked simultaneously.

Amelia looked at them, as Meredith took a seat on the arm of the sofa.

Jackson changed the subject saying, "Ok, there has to be a compromise here. We all want the same thing. We want to throw Maggie a wonderful shower. We need to keep that in mind and focus on that. Have we decided on a theme?"

Catherine said, "We've decided that the shower is going to be on your yacht and that the theme is going to be a nautical theme."

Jackson said, "Are you all in agreement on this?"

All of the women nodded in agreement.

Jackson said, "Alright, so what is next? What are we arguing about?"

Amelia said, "Catherine wants to do a whole afternoon cruise with a sit-down lunch. I was thinking that we could stay docked so that people can mingle onboard and on the deck. So that it could be a little less formal. Sailing just adds to cost, and who knows, Maggie might get sea sick."

Jackson looked at Amelia and said, "Maggie doesn't get sea sick. We've sailed on the yacht several times and she's never been sick, and you know that money isn't an issue."

Amelia said, "Ok, but have you been sailing while she's pregnant? That could be a very different situation."

Jackson said, "I don't know why you're making such a big deal about the boat sailing, but yes to answer your question we have sailed since she's been pregnant, and she was just fine."

Amelia said, "I just don't want the shower to be some stuffy/pretentious yacht party. I want it to be an actual baby shower with games and fun. That's my main desire for this party."

Catherine said, "Oh Chile please, no one has ever called a party that I've thrown stuffy. We have fun honey. Leave it to me and this will be a day that Maggie will never forget."

Once the invitations went out everything moved in warped speed. Meredith, Amelia and Jackson were all worried that one of the guest might mention to Maggie about the shower.

There was also the task of getting Bill in town without Maggie knowing until she showed up at the shower. Jackson had that under control. Bill would fly to Seattle on the Fox plane and Jackson had already reserved a suite for him at the Four Seasons.

Their most important task was going to be getting Maggie dressed up and to the shower. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem; however, the more pregnant Maggie became the less she felt like getting dressed up. She was often exhausted and liked to spend her days off at home getting their son's nursery ready.

The night before the shower Maggie was sitting on the sofa looking at paint colors on the internet when Jackson came down the stairs. He said, "Harriet is sleeping soundly. She asked about her mom. I don't think it's ever going to get any easier for her."

Maggie looked up briefly saying, "No, I know first-hand that it doesn't. I lost my mother as an adult. I can't imagine what it must be like with her being such a young girl."

Jackson sat next to Maggie. They were silent for a while. Then Maggie said, "Maybe tomorrow we can go to the hardware store and look at the paint samples."

Jackson took this as his opening. He said, "Or maybe tomorrow can be family day. We can get dressed and go out on the yacht. It'll be fun. We need to start doing things with Harriet before her little brother gets here."

Maggie thought about what her husband had just said. She really didn't want to go on any major outings, but he was right. They needed to do things with Harriet while she was still an only child.

She said, "Alright. What time should we be ready?"

Jackson stood walking towards the stairs with a smile. He said, "I want to get there by like two."

As he ascended the stairs he texted Amelia letting her know that everything was going according to plan.

The next day the Avery's had a leisurely breakfast and then they prepared for their day. Jackson said, "Babe I thought we could take some photos today. So, I thought we could wear coordinated outfits. I got you something."

Jackson unzipped a garment back to reveal a floor length off the should maternity maxi dress in navy blue. He said, "Harriet is going to wear a dress similar to yours."

Maggie looked at the dress then at Jackson. She said, "What are you up to really? What's really going on?"

Jackson shrugged saying, "I told you that I want us to take pictures. We need to commemorate your pregnancy."

Maggie looked at him oddly as she walked into to the bathroom to start getting ready.

Later that afternoon as Jackson drove them towards the dock where the yacht was docked his phone was blowing up. He had calls from his mom, Richard and she thought she saw a few text from Amelia and Meredith flash across the screen in his car. She asked, "Why are you ignoring your calls and text? Do you want me to get that for you?"

Jackson said, "No, today is about us."

When Jackson parked he helped Maggie and Harriet out of the car. They walked towards where Jackson's yacht was docked. Maggie said, "You and everyone have been acting so weirdly lately, and I've been trying to stay out of it, but it's all getting a bit- "

Jackson cut her off saying, "Babe, we're going to have a nice day today. You, me and Harriet. Let's not argue. If you want to argue about it later, fine we'll do that, but for now let's enjoy our afternoon."

Jackson carried Harriet as he helped Maggie step down into the boat. Maggie was busy watching her step that she didn't notice all the nautical decorations or friends and family standing throughout the room. When she took the last step she said, "I just hope you're not hiding things from me because you think that I can't handle them because I'm pregnant."

As soon as she finished her statement she looked up and saw everyone. Then she noticed a beautiful blue and white banner with anchors on each end that said, 'Welcome Baby Boy Avery'.

Maggie was completely speechless for a moment. Then came the tears. She said, "I knew it. Well, I didn't know it, but I knew you all were being so strange the last few months."

Bill Pierce approached his daughter carrying a sash. He said, "I'm so happy for you baby girl! Congratulations."

Maggie's tears started to flow as her father put the sash over her. It said, 'It's an Avery Boy'.

Next Catherine and Richard approached Maggie each taking turns to embrace her. They were followed by Amelia and Meredith. Amelia whispered in her ear, "I hope today is everything that you've ever wanted."

Jackson sat Harriet on her feet and pulled Maggie in close to him. He said, "Surprise babe!. You are not an easy person to surprise because you notice everything, but I'm glad we were able to pull it off."

Maggie walked further into the party as she looked around there was a onesie decorating station. There were different stations for different games: Baby Bucket List, My Water Broke, Name That Baby Tune, Place the Pacifier in the Baby's Mouth, and a few others.

There was a cupcake tower as well as a candy table. The gift table was large and over flowing, and Jackson informed her that they would be setting sail in about a half and having a sit-down lunch.

She said, "This is absolutely amazing. Who planned all this?"

Jackson said, "Well, my mom, your sisters and I did it."

Maggie asked, "Is this why I sensed so much tension between you and my sisters lately?"

Jackson chuckled saying, "Sort of. Do you really like it?"

Maggie said, "I'm blown away."

Alex and Jo walked up. Jo said, "Were you really surprised, Maggie? I almost spoiled it several times while talking to you at work."

Maggie laughed, "In hindsight I should've known, but I am pleasantly surprised."

Karev asked, "So when do we get to eat?"


	29. Labor Pains

Chapter 29

Maggie was thirty-seven weeks pregnant and she was tired. She was sick and tired. Sick and tired of being pregnant. Sick and tired of her husband hovering over her and badgering her about taking it easy. Sick and tired of Catherine trying to take over decorating their son's nursery and bringing clothes for him to their penthouse every single day. She was sick of her sisters because they wouldn't leave her alone and she was also tired of her patients for not taking care of themselves and burying her in work.

The only people who didn't get on her nerves these days were the tiny humans in her life: Harriet, Zola, Bailey and Ellis. They put a smile on her face and made her more at ease.

Maggie was tired. She had been in the OR all day and then she had to dictate her post op notes because the intern that she had assigned to do it had messed it all up. She had also argued with Jackson because he had tried to insist that she leave work when he did because it was already late, and he had gotten annoyed when she refused.

She walked into the penthouse and it was dark and quiet. She guessed that Jackson and Harriet had already gone to bed for the night. She went into the kitchen and washed her hands. She went to the refrigerator to find something to eat before she went up to bed.

"I left your dinner in the oven. My mother sent food over for us today." Jackson said startling Maggie.

Closing the refrigerator door, she turned to him saying, "Oh, my goodness Jackson. You scared the crap out of me."

Jackson walked further into the kitchen saying, "I didn't mean to scare you. Can we talk? Maggie you're very pregnant. You need to slow down. I know you're THE Maggie Pierce. I know that you're awesome, and I know that being pregnant isn't going to stop you from being the amazing doctor. However, you're very- "

Maggie didn't want to have this argument with Jackson again, so she cut him off saying, "I'm going back to the hospital."

Jackson looked at his wife incredulously. He asked, "What do you mean you're going back to the hospital? You just got home."

Maggie said, "Yes, I did just get home. I wanted to eat, take a shower and get some sleep in my own bed, but it seems like you want to argue. I may as well go back to the hospital where you're not."

Jackson narrowed his eyes at Maggie. He asked, "So you're back to doing this again?"

Maggie glared, "Back to doing what?"

"Back to running away when you there is a conversation you don't want to have." Jackson stated evenly.

Maggie rolled her eyes and picked up her bag walking towards the door.

Jackson said, "Maggie, you can't go- "

"Oh, so now you tell me what I can and can't do?" Maggie said cutting him off yet again.

Jackson said, "You can't because I leave for Phoenix in the morning. Remember I have that meeting at the Mayo clinic about my research? You have to be here with Harriet in the morning."

Maggie said, "Damnit, I completely forgot. How long will you be gone again?"

Jackson answered, "Only for the day. I'm coming back tomorrow night."

Maggie sat her things back down. She said, "Jackson I'm so tired, I don't want to fight with you tonight. I just want to eat my dinner, take a shower and go to bed."

Jackson replied, "I'm not trying to argue with you either Maggie, but you're due any day now. You need to start taking it easy. This isn't about the pregnancy limiting you. This is about you pushing yourself too hard. Carina has already expressed concerns about you going into labor early."

Maggie said, "I said I don't want to talk, and you keep talking."

Jackson shook his head and walked upstairs. Sometimes Maggie was so stubborn. He loved his wife very much, but he would be glad when she gave birth because being pregnant only made her more stubborn and resistant.

Maggie took her food out of the oven and heated it up. She ate and then made her way upstairs. She peaked in on Harriet. She smiled at the little girl. Harriet was a wild sleeper who often kicked her blankets to the floor. Maggie fixed the blankets and kissed the sleeping little girl on her forehead. She then made her way to her bedroom. Jackson was also asleep and he like his daughter had kicked the blankets to the floor. Smiling Maggie covered him up and kissed him on the forehead before making her way to the shower.

Maggie loved Jackson and she appreciated that he cared so much, but for Maggie as a surgeon she wanted everyone to know that her being pregnant and her being a mother didn't make her a less dedicated surgeon. She wanted everyone to view her as they always had. She didn't want them to see her pregnancy as a weakness. Women could have it all and she was no exception.

Maggie took her shower. As she moisturized her skin and put on her pajamas she started to feel pain in her lawyer back. She decided that maybe she had over done it that day. She would take her time making to the hospital in the morning.

As she climbed into bed she hoped that the pain that she was feeling would be gone in the morning.

"Babe. Come on, Babe. Wake up." Jackson said as he stood over her with his hand on her shoulder gently shaking her.

Maggie struggled to sit up. She asked, "Jackson, what time is it?"

He said, "It's almost seven. I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving out. I already made oatmeal for Harriet; all you have to do is give it to her."

Maggie smiled up at him saying, "You didn't have to make her breakfast. I could've done it. Thanks though. Will you text me when you make it to Arizona?"

Jackson leaned down kissing Maggie on her lips. He said, "Of course. I'll see you later."

Maggie had decided that she wasn't going to work until the afternoon. She sent Bailey a text and slid back into bed and went back to sleep.

She woke up an hour and a half later when Harriet crawled into bed with her. Maggie opened her eyes asking, "Hey, baby girl. Did you go potty?"

Harriet nodded her head and Maggie asked, "Did you wash your hands?"

Harriet smiled saying, "Yesh, where's daddy."

Maggie ran her fingers through the little girl's curls saying, "He had to go on a trip for work. He will be back later. He made you some oatmeal. Let's get our teeth brushed and go get some breakfast."

Maggie swung her feet off of the bed and immediately started to feel that nagging pain in her lower back. Taking several deep breaths Maggie stood.

She and Harriet went into the bathroom and went through their morning routine. When they were done they slowly made their way downstairs. After having breakfast Maggie did Harriet's hair and finished getting them ready for the day. The pains in her back were come and go. She felt that if she moved a little more gingerly then the pain would happen less frequently and less intensely.

By the time Maggie got them to the hospital and Harriet dropped off to daycare she started to feel the pain more frequently. She was sitting in her office when she got a page to the pit from Meredith.

Rolling her eyes she continued looking over a patient's chart. Mer hadn't said it was urgent and she was pretty sure that she was just trying to check on her and she wasn't in the mood for that.

She had gotten lost in what she was reading when there was a knock on her door. She yelled out, "Come in."

In walked Parker, "Dr. Pierce-Avery, Dr. Grey needs you. She had a patient with stomach pain. She ran tests and she found that it's an abdominal aortic aneurysm. She is on her way to OR three."

Maggie stood grabbing her scrub cap off her desk. She said, "Damnit."

Moving as swiftly as possible she made her way to OR three.

Maggie made it to the OR and started scrubbing in. The pain in her lower back was becoming more persistent. As she scrubbed in she could see that Meredith had just did the initial cut to open up the patient.

As Maggie walked into the OR and was getting gowned Meredith said, "Maggie what took you so long? I paged you twenty minutes ago."

Maggie rolled her eyes. She said, "I know I was going over a patient's chart and you didn't make it seem urgent. Why didn't you make sure that I knew that it was urgent?"

Meredith said, "Why didn't you do your job and answer your page?"

Maggie walked up to the table saying, "We have to stop the bleeding. Every single time you all page me now days it's to check on me for Jackson. I didn't know you were actually paging me for a consult. I dropped the ball this time. I argued with Jackson yesterday and I just wasn't- "

Maggie stopped talking as she winced. Meredith asked, "What's the matter with you?"

Taking her time to breathe Maggie said, "I've been having trouble with back pain today, I- I'm peeing on myself."

Meredith said, "Someone page someone else from cardio. Dr. Pierce-Avery is in labor."

Maggie said, "Meredith you're wrong. It's too early and Jackson is in Arizona."

Meredith said, "Well someone page someone from cardio and also page Dr. Avery nine one one because Dr. Pierce-Avery is having this baby today."


	30. Special Delivery

Chapter 30

Jackson had landed and was on his way over to the Mayo Clinic in Phoenix Arizona when his phone started ringing. He looked down and saw that it was someone calling from Grey Sloan. He quickly picked up thinking that something was wrong with one of the patients that he had left back home. He answered saying, "Dr. Avery."

Jackson listened as a scrub nurse from Grey Sloan Memorial informed him that his wife had gone into labor. Jackson said, "Thank you for calling. I'm on my way."

To his driver, he said, "We have to go back to the airfield. We have to go back to Seattle."

Jackson's hands shook as he attempted to call Maggie. She didn't answer so he called Meredith, she didn't answer either. He then called his mother who answered on the second ring, "Jackson, where are you? I just came from your lab and you're not there."

Rolling his eyes Jackson said, "Between you and Maggie ...Never mind. Are you with Maggie? She is in labor."

"No, I'm not with your wife and I know damn well that MY daughter in law isn't in labor with MY grandson in MY hospital and no one paged me!" Catherine said with the annoyance clear in her voice.

Jackson sighed saying, "Mom, I need you- "

Catherine cut him off saying, "I'll call you back when I get to her."

Meanwhile in the OR Meredith continued to try and stabilize the patient while she waited for the cardio replacement to come. Once he arrived she worked with him to gain control of the situation and then quickly left the OR in search of Amelia."

She scrubbed out and walked quickly away from the ORs. She noticed that Amelia was standing at the nurses station looking at the OR board. Meredith said, "We have to get to L&D. Maggie's water broke in the OR."

Amelia quickly fell in step with Meredith asking, "What the hell?"

Meanwhile, Catherine walked up to the nurses station at labor and delivery asking, "Where is she?"

The nurse behind the desk asked, "Who are you looking for Dr. Fox?"

Catherine's eyes widened. She replied, "Dr. Pierce-Avery. Where is Dr. Pierce-Avery? Who the hell else do you think I was talking about?"

The nurse jumped up and ran around the counter. She said, "I'm sorry Dr. Fox. I will take you to her right away."

When Catherine walked into the room Maggie felt a momentary sense of relief, but it only lasted a moment.

Maggie said, "Catherine! Did you call Jackson?"

Catherine came over patting Maggie on the cheek. She said, "He called me. Let me call him back so that he can hear your voice and calm down."

Catherine dialed Jackson, but he didn't answer. Maggie started to feel anxious. Catherine looked at her daughter in law. "Maggie who is your nurse? This IV is a complete mess, Honey."

Maggie rolled her eyes trying to remain calm. She reached for the bag with her belongings in a nearby chair and Catherine swatted her hand away. Maggie took a deep breath, "I'm trying to get my phone so that I can try Jackson again."

Catherine said, "He's probably trying to make arrangements to get back here. He will call back once he gets things taken care of. Now relax. I'm here to help you until he can arrive."

The thought of being stuck with her mother in law stressed Maggie out. Catherine was over the top and Maggie wasn't in the mood.

Just when she was about to suggest that Catherine go get coffee because they would be here for a while, her sisters burst into her room. She had never in her life been more excited to see Meredith and Amelia.

Meredith asked, "Has Carina been by to check you yet? Hi, Catherine."

Maggie answered, "Not yet. She was busy with a patient. She should be here soon. But the nurse checked me out. I'm about three centimeters dilated and about eighty-five percent effaced."

When Maggie's eyes met Catherine's, she regretted saying that Carina hadn't been in to see her yet. Catherine said, "What do you mean she hasn't been here yet? How long have you been in labor?"

Seeing the stress on her sister's face Meredith said, "Catherine lets go look for Carina and go get some coffee. We're probably going to be here for a while."

When they left Maggie felt relieved. Amelia walked over taking her hand asking, "What can I do?"

Maggie said, "Finally, someone helpful. You're the good sister. Well, Meredith too, but you can get my phone out of that bag."

Back in Arizona Jackson had made it back to the Catherine Fox plane. However, his pilot was telling him that they hadn't been cleared by air traffic control to take off. Jackson was frantic. He asked, "What do you mean that we haven't been cleared to take off? Why aren't we cleared."

The pilot looked at Jackson strangely. He said, "Well, there are other planes in line to take off. You know how this all works."

Jackson said, "Is there someone I can talk to? My wife is in labor and I need to get back to Seattle as quickly as possible."

The pilot stood staring at Jackson for a moment. He had been working for the Avery family for a while. Jackson always struck him as pretty rational, especially for someone with his privilege, but he was being completely unreasonable at the moment. However, he understood. The man's wife was pregnant, and he wanted to get to her. That would drive anyone crazy. Makes you wonder why he was traveling in the first place. He had to have known that his wife was going to go into labor at any moment.

Jackson noticed that the pilot didn't respond. He said, "I understand that I am being unreasonable; however, I don't have good memories of the births of my children. My son was born with a severe defect and only survived minutes. My daughter was born on my sister in law's kitchen table with a cesarean performed by a resident with a kitchen knife. This is my wife's first pregnancy. I need to be there to see my son born and I need to be there to help her through this. I would never forgive myself for not being there."

Nodding in understanding the pilot said, "I'll call back to air traffic control and see what we can do. I will do my best to get you back to Seattle as quickly as possible."

Back at the hospital Meredith had taken Catherine to visit Harriet in daycare. They then went to get coffee and slowly made their way back to L&D to find Carina. They found her at the nurses station and luckily she had just left from checking on Maggie. Catherine said, "Dr. Deluca, what took you so long to go check on Dr. Pierce-Avery?"

Carina's eyes widened. She said, "I was in the middle of a delivery. I had one of my nurses check on her for me. I just checked on her and she is progressing nicely. As one would expect a first-time mother."

Catherine said, "I need for Dr. Avery to be your priority today. Is that going to be an issue for you?"

Carina, "No, no problem. I just checked her, and she is a little more than 3 centimeters dilated and her cervix is continuing to soften. She is still in the early stage of labor. We're going to be here for a long while."

Meredith sighed with relief. She said, "Well, that's a good thing because maybe that will give Jackson enough time to get here."

Catherine nodded saying, "Yes, because he has to be here for this one."

Catherine and Meredith walked into Maggie's room to find Amelia sitting next to her bed as Maggie talked on the phone. She said, "Daddy, I'll see you when you get here. By the time you get here you might be a grandfather. Daddy, I have to go, that's Jackson calling me back."

Catherine pulled up a chair on the opposite side of Amelia saying, "It's about time. Ask him when he's getting here. He better not miss this birth."

Ignoring Catherine Maggie said, "Jackson? Our son decided that he no longer wanted to wait. He took it upon himself to try and come now. How long do you think it'll take you to get here?"

"Babe, I'm trying to get to you as fast as possible. Right now, we're third in line to take off. We were further than that, but I'm trying to move heaven and earth. If I can help it I won't be missing the birth of our son. How are you feeling?" Jackson asked with concern evident in his voice.

Maggie said, "Things haven't gotten too bad yet. I just want you here, Jackson."

Jackson sighed, "I know babe, and I'm trying. You still decided against the epidural? There is no shame in needing it."

Maggie said, "I don't want it. I want to try and do it without. I don't want to pose any risks to our son."

Amelia said, "I gave birth without an epidural. Do it."

Looking at her sister Maggie said, "You gave birth without an epidural and you had no drugs after your brain surgery. I think I can manage."

Jackson said, "I'll support whatever you decide."

Maggie said, "I just really want for you to get here."

Once Maggie and Jackson finished their phone call Catherine got up saying, "I'm going to go get you some ice chips."

Maggie said, "Catherine, you don't have to do that. My nurse can do that."

Catherine looked around then asked, "Well, where is your nurse? How are they going to bring you ice chips if they're not even here?"

Maggie said, "It's ok. I'm not their only pregnant patient."

Catherine said, "Well, you're the only one that I care about in this moment."

Meredith laughed, "Derek said something similar to me when I had Bailey."

At that moment Bailey and Richard walked into the room. Bailey said, "Did I hear my name?"

Meredith said, "I was just talking about when I gave birth to Bailey."

Bailey snorted saying, "That was a day. A power outage, you having a c-section in the dark and going into DIC. Jackson being damn near blown up and Richard getting electrocuted. Oh, and that intern died."

Catherine said, "I couldn't get to Seattle fast enough."

Maggie said, "Wait a minute. Jackson almost what and this is the second time that I've heard about Richard being electrocuted. What the hell?"

Meredith said, "Richard almost died. Bailey saved him. Jackson was fine. A few scrapes and bruises and a dislocated shoulder."

Catherine said, "Hmm, Richard survived after Bailey almost killed him."

All eyes flew to Catherine. She said, "What? Why are you all looking at me? She rushed him into the OR not caring that he was in cardiogenic shock. He survived. I no longer hold it against you. Stop being all sensitive."

At that moment a strong contraction hit Maggie causing her entire body to tense. Catherine left the room and Amelia grabbed her hand. Meredith rubbed a hand soothingly on her back encouraging her to breathe through the contraction.

Catherine came back with a cup of ice chips and a spoon for Maggie. She fed her the ice chips between contractions. She hated to see Maggie in such pain and needed to do something, even if it didn't help much.

Over the next four hours everyone came and went. They still had patients and work that needed to be done. Meredith and Amelia both reassigned their patients for the day so that they could be there for Maggie. Catherine vowed not to leave Maggie's side until Jackson arrived.

Maggie prayed that her husband would arrive soon.

Carina walked into the room. She said, "Maggie how are you doing?"

Looking at her doctor Maggie said, "I'm over this already. The contractions are getting worse, Jackson isn't here and I'm tired."

Catherine placed the spoon of ice chips to Maggie's lips. Maggie turned her head saying, "Catherine, I'm ok. I don't want any ice chips."

As Carina finished up her exam Jackson walked into the room. Maggie had never in her life been happier to see him in her entire life. She immediately burst into tears saying, "You made it!"

Jackson leaned over kissing Maggie on her forehead. He said, "Not making it wasn't an option for me. The pilot was trying to do all he could, and I was looking for the next commercial flight, but we were able to get cleared for takeoff and here I am."

Catherine smiled at her son. She said, "I'm going to leave you and Maggie alone for a little while. Richard is a nervous wreck so I'm going to go check on him."

Carina said, "I will be back. You're about six centimeters dilated.. You are progressing nicely."

When Catherine and Carina left the room, Maggie let out a relieved sigh. Jackson took the seat next to her grabbing her hand. At that exact moment another contraction hit Maggie hard. This one was harder than any of the previous ones that she had.

Jackson held onto her and calmly instructed her to breathe. Once the contraction ended Maggie burst into tears. She said, "I wish my mom was here. I can't do this without my mother."

Jackson smoothed back her curls. He kissed her temple. He said, "Babe, Diane is here. I believe she sent us our son. You're doing just fine. Have you called your father? Is he on the way."

Maggie continued to cry nodding. She said, "He should be here in a few more hours. Richard is going to pick him up from the airport."

He said, "Wow, he might actually make it."

Maggie gave Jackson a pained smile. He looked his wife in the eyes and saw everything that she wasn't saying. He saw that she was terrified. He saw that she was anxious. He saw her. He knew that what they were about to experience was something completely different from anything she had ever before experienced.

Maggie looked at Jackson and there was so much that she wanted to say and so much she was feeling that she didn't exactly know how to express. As a kid that was adopting there was some sort of big deal about having your own child. Maggie loved Bill and Diane. She wished her mother was there with her to go through all of this with her.

However, there was something about having a family member who shared your DNA. Someone who had part of your genetic makeup. Maggie had been blessed to find Meredith and Richard. She had experienced having interactions with people who she shared genes with, but this was different. This child had a purpose from the day he was conceived.

He was created in love to parents who were excited to see him, to teach him, and to watch him grow. Jackson and Maggie were beyond excited about the arrival of their son and she couldn't wait to place eyes on what she and Jackson had created.

Jackson looked at his wife. He took her hand in his and simply said, "I know babe. I know."

Maggie asked, "We can do this?"

Jackson nodded saying, "We can do this."

He was grateful that he was there. He wouldn't have wanted to miss this for anything in the world. He wouldn't have forgiven himself for not being here for Maggie when she really needed him. He knew that she would need him for this. He knew for the simple fact that Diane wasn't here to go through this with her. He was sure that she was also going through a host of other emotions.

Over the next three hours Carina came in and did several checks on Maggie who was now nine centimeters dilated. Richard was on his way back to the hospital with Bill. Meredith, Amelia and Catherine were permanently camped out in her room.

Carina came in saying, "We will probably start pushing soon. Who is going to stay in the room?"

Meredith said, "We're all staying."

Jackson said, "Meredith and Amelia, I appreciate you wanting to be here for your sister, but you know it's going to get crowded with Carina, my mom, me, the nurses."

Amelia said, "Don't finish your statement Jackson. You're not about to tell us that we can't be here for our sister."

Jackson said, "I'm just saying the more people in the room the more stressful it is for Maggie and she is the one going through labor. We need not stress her out."

Amelia and Meredith stared at Catherine. Amelia said, "Well, if we have to leave then Catherine should leave too. Let Jackson and Maggie have their moment with their son.

Catherine said, "I don't know why you all are looking at me. I wasn't able to be there when April had Samuel because of the situation. I wasn't able to be there when Harriet was delivered. There is nothing that is going to get me out of this room."

Then everyone's eyes fell on Maggie. She looked up at Jackson. He kissed her saying, "It's whatever you want babe. I will honor whatever you want."

Maggie looked at everyone and sucked in a deep breath as another contraction ripped through her. It lasted about seventy-five seconds. When it passed Maggie said, "Everyone go. It's not fair for me to choose Catherine over you or vice versa. I just want it to be me and Jackson. I want us to meet our son together and introduce him to his family members together."

Catherine started to protest but Jackson cut her off saying, "Maggie has spoken. We love you all, but we're going to go through this moment with one another."

Maggie's sisters and Jackson's mother all stayed until Bill and Richard arrived. Bill teared up upon seeing his daughter. He said, "I'm so proud of you and I know your mom is too. She saw all of this for you. She saw you as THE heart surgeon. She saw you married, and she saw you as a mother. She's proud. You've made her extremely proud baby girl."

Maggie and Bill hugged until the next contraction hit. Maggie only had mere minutes to wait in between contractions before the next one hit. After that contraction Carina came back into the room asking everyone to leave so that she could check Maggie. She said, "I think we will be about ready to deliver."

Everyone took turns kissing Maggie as she went through another round of contractions. Maggie screamed saying, "Carina, just get this little boy out of me. I feel like my body is being ripped in two."

The next hour and half was the longest and most intense hour and a half of her life. Several times she had looked at Jackson saying that she couldn't do anymore. Maggie was completely spent.

It had been nearly twelve hours since Maggie's water had broken in the OR. Their son was born at five pounds eight ounces, and twenty-two inches long. He had a head full of dark curls and an angry red face.

When Carina place the little baby on Maggie's bare chest she instantly fell in love the likes of which she had never known before.

Jackson looked down at his wife and his son. With tears running down his face he said, "Babe, look what our love did."

Maggie looked up at him with tears of her own saying, "Our love produced the most perfect little boy."

Some time later after Maggie and the baby had been cleaned up, and rested up a bit, Jackson left to go get Harriet from the daycare. He came back carrying Harriet. She said, "Baby!"

Jackson laughed saying, "Yes, baby."

When Jackson was standing next to her bedside Maggie said, "Harriet, meet your little brother J.J."

The four of them sat and got acquainted with the newest member of their family before inviting in the rest of their family to meet the new addition to the family.


End file.
